Le feu couve
by Mumtaz
Summary: UA. HP/DM Ils ne se connaissent pas, mais ils se détestent déjà... VOIR NOTE PROFIL
1. Draco

_**Pairing**:_ HPXDM

**_Rating_**: M (NC-17)

_**Disclaimer**_: Est-il nécessaire de préciser que je ne suis _pas_ JKR?

_**Note:**_ 1ère fic que je publie sur ce site. Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, même les négatives du moment qu'elles me permettent de faire des progrès par la suite...Ne vous gênez pas!

--

_Cleveland, Nord Est des Etats Unis._

Si j'étais né ailleurs qu'ici, par exemple au Texas avec les pétroliers, ou à New York avec les fourmis de Wall Street, ou encore dans les étendues glacées de l'Alaska, je ne serais pas devenu celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

On ne mesure généralement pas à quel point le lieu de naissance conditionne toute la suite. Cleveland, berceau de l'entreprise Ford, est aujourd'hui au bord du gouffre. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour s'en rendre compte, juste mettre un peu le nez hors de chez soi, et écouter les vieux radoter sur l'époque où il y avait des emplois et de l'avenir pour la jeunesse. Epoque désormais révolue, comme vous le devinez.

Je n'attends plus qu'une seule chose: être enfin diplômé et foutre le camp. Ma mère aimerait bien que je reste, je crois qu'elle espère secrètement que je finirai par m'enraciner pour toujours, mais après tout aucune loi n'interdit encore de rêver...

Draco Malefoy. On m'a souvent dit que c'était un nom étrange. D'ailleurs, à chaque rentrée les profs l'écorchent. Certains, comme Mr Wallace, mon prof de sciences sociales, m'appellent Mr Male, ce qui a le don d'en faire ricaner plus d'un. J'ai depuis longtemps renoncé à expliquer que _Malefoy_ était issu du vieux français _mauvaise foi_. De toute manière, les autres élèves sont plutôt anti européens...

Et il y a cette mauvaise foi, cette mauvaise foi qui me colle à la peau. Mauvaise foi quand je jure mes grands dieux que je ne touche pas à la drogue, mauvaise foi quand je raconte à ma mère que tout se passe comme sur des roulettes au lycée. Mauvaise foi encore lorsque j'invente des noms d'amis chez qui je vais sois-disant passer la nuit.

Je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai plus depuis le collège. Depuis que l'ange blond rieur s'est métamorphosé en boule de haine, depuis que ce putain de taxi gris a disparu à l'angle de la rue en emportant mon père et ses valises.

Je passe le plus clair de mon temps libre à arpenter les quartiers désaffectés, à me faufiler dans ces carcasses d'usines qui faisaient autrefois la gloire de la région, le principal avantage étant que je n'y croise personne. Sauf bien sûr quelques junkies ou autres oiseaux qui sont la plupart du temps trop défoncés pour me prêter attention.

Il m'arrive aussi de m'asseoir à leurs côtés, de quémander une dose les jours de déprime. Le reste du temps je me contente d'écouter leurs délires psychédéliques, de les regarder tourner comme des derviches en riant hystériquement, ou se replier sur eux-mêmes en gémissant. Tout dépend du produit et de la quantité.

Les nuits où ma mère est de garde (elle travaille comme aide-soignante à l'hôpital St Paul) je m'arrange pour trouver de la compagnie. Sexe, rang social, peu m'importe, l'essentiel est de ne pas rester seul. La dernière fois, ça s'est terminé dans la baignoire cette affaire. J'ai juré au psy que ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, comme tous les ados peuvent en faire. Ma mère m'a ramené à la maison dés que les infirmiers m'ont autorisé à sortir et n'a plus jamais abordé le sujet en ma présence.

Elle croit que tout ira mieux si elle parvient à gagner un peu plus de sous, alors elle enchaîne les heures supplémentaires. Dans un sens ça m'arrange, mes allées et venues ne sont pas surveillées. Quand je pense à tous ces jeunes que leurs parents fliquent en permanence...

Au lycée, j'assure le minimum syndical. Mrs DeVito, ma prof principale, me répète tout le temps que je pourrais être un élève brillant si je _m'investissais_ un peu plus. Peu m'importe, ce que je fais est suffisant pour décrocher l'indispensable sésame et enfin sortir de ce trou. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller m'user les fesses sur les bancs de Sarah Lawrence, Yale, ou autres repaires pour fils de bourges. Certains de mes camarades de classe n'attendent que ça, grand bien leur fasse.

Bref, ma vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus rôdée.

Excepté ce projet de sciences sociales à la noix, bien sûr.

Quand j'ai vu Mr Wallace débarquer avec un sourire jusqu'aux yeux et son pull préféré, j'ai senti que la suite n'allait pas me plaire.

Il a dit qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer. Malgré les exigences budgétaires, le conseil d'administration avait consenti à débloquer des fonds pour que nous puissions entamer ce que notre prof a baptisé « échange culturel ».

Je vous le donne en mille, je vais me coltiner un correspondant anglais. Il paraît même que j'irai passer un mois chez lui en juillet, alors que lui-même viendrait pour deux semaines dans le courant du mois d'avril.

J'ai décroché de la suite des explications. Merde, comment je vais faire pour recevoir ce gars chez moi? Déjà que l'appartement est petit pour deux, à trois ce sera la galère. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'un étranger pénètre dans mon intimité et découvre ce que la plupart des gens ignorent, à savoir que nous avons un mal de chien à joindre les deux bouts depuis que mon cher père a fichu le camp avec sa poule.

Ça fera cinq ans cette année, ma mère n'avait rien vu venir. D'un seul coup, paf, il nous a annoncé qu'il avait rencontré une femme et qu'il partait s'installer avec elle en Californie. Maman était effondrée, elle pleurait, le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner, de ne pas la laisser, de penser à moi aussi. Mon père a répliqué qu'il ne supportait plus cette vie, les anti-dépresseurs et les sautes d'humeur, les scènes de ménage...

Puis il a assuré qu'il ne voulait pas couper les ponts, qu'il payerait l'avion pour que je puisse venir le voir, qu'il verserait une pension alimentaire. Tout ça devant moi, comme si je n'étais pas là. J'avais enroulé mes bras autour de mon corps, m'enserrant jusqu'à me faire mal. Un foutu cauchemar, ce ne pouvait être que ça, il m'avait emmené la veille voir un match de hockey sur glace. On avait eu droit aux meilleurs places dans les tribunes.

Avec le recul, je me dis que c'était sans doute sa manière à lui de me faire ses adieux...

Au moment de partir, il s'est tourné vers moi avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il a amorcé un mouvement pour me serrer contre lui, mais je l'ai violemment repoussé. Il m'a fixé comme si je venais de lui annoncer que Kennedy avait ressuscité:

-Draco, qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

Ce qui me prenait? Ce qui me prenait?! Je me suis mis à hurler comme jamais je n'avais hurlé. Je l'ai traité de tous les noms, j'ai même tenté de le frapper. Il m'a bien évidemment maîtrisé en deux temps trois mouvements, en me serinant avec un calme exaspérant que je devais essayer de le comprendre et de pardonner. J'ai crié que je ne voulais plus jamais le voir, ni même entendre parler de lui.

Il n'était plus mon père. Pour moi, il était mort.

Je suppose qu'il est toujours en Californie, à moins que sa pute ne se soit barrée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est à tout jamais sorti de ma vie. Il m'a envoyé une carte pour Noël, il y a deux ans, mais depuis quedalle. J'ai balancé sa saloperie à la poubelle dans un accès de rage.

Et il va de soi qu'il n'a jamais payé à ma mère le moindre centime de pension alimentaire...

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser un abruti venir squatter chez moi.


	2. Harry

_**RAR:**_

**hardray68: **Merci.

**Sati-san:** Draco, un caractère super? LoL je n'aurais peut être pas employé ces termes, mais je suis contente que l'usage que j'ai fait des personnages plaise! En effet, je voulais changer un peu de ce que je lis d'habitude.

**I-love-ahmon:** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira...

--

_Londres, capitale de l'Angleterre._

Je m'ennuie, ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent.

Si Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami, était là, il dirait que c'est parce que je n'ai toujours pas de petite copine à dix sept ans passés.

Si Hermione Granger, mon autre meilleure amie, se tenait à mes côtés, elle affirmerait qu'il est grand temps que je me bouge un peu le popotin et que je me trouve _enfin_ un petit copain.

Vous avez l'impression que quelque chose vous échappe? Normal. Je m'explique. La vérité est que le lâche que je suis n'a toujours pas trouvé le courage d'avouer à son frère de coeur, le type qui l'épaule depuis la maternelle, qu'il est...gay. Et que ce même lâche l'a révélé à la petite amie dudit type, qu'il ne connaissait à l'époque que depuis dix minutes.

Hermione m'a juré sur tout ce qu'elle avait de plus sacré -à savoir la bibliothèque de ses parents- qu'elle ne dirait rien à Ron, et je pense qu'elle tiendra parole. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me harceler pour que _je_ dise la vérité à mon meilleur ami...Bonjour le micmac!

Quand j'y pense, il est tout de même étrange que deux personnes aussi opposées finissent en couple. Alors que Ron ne pense qu'à manger et jouer au foot (enfin pratiquement), Hermione passe son temps à dévorer des bouquins épais comme Gregory Goyle, le pilier de l'équipe de rugby du lycée.

Mais ils sont bel et bien ensemble depuis maintenant six mois, malgré quelques disputes mémorables, la plupart à mon sujet. En effet, Ron a tendance à être un peu surprotecteur, ce qui insupporte sa moitié. Hermione clame régulièrement que je n'ai plus besoin de nounou et qu'il n'est pas étonnant que je ne parvienne pas à me trouver quelqu'unvu que _son_ petit ami me colle en permanence...

Avoir un garde du corps improvisé présente cependant bien des avantages, quoi qu'on en dise. Qui a démoli Seamus Finnigan parce qu'il s'était moqué de ma tignasse? Ron. Qui a déboulé chez moi en pleine nuit pour me consoler suite à un énième rateau de Cho Chang? Encore Ron.

Mais je dois préciser, avant qu'on me prenne pour un loser, que Cho est ma complice depuis mon entrée en quatrième. Elle joue volontiers les briseuses de coeur lorsque les tentatives de mon meilleur ami pour m'extirper du célibat deviennent un peu trop envahissantes.

Je sais, je suis minable...

Mais fort heureusement un évènement inattendu est venu chambouler ma petite routine tout récemment. Et pour une fois, je suis heureux que Ron ne puisse pas s'interposer entre moi et les choses. D'après ce que nous a dit notre professeur principal, Mrs Mc Gonagall, il s'agirait de faire un échange « culturel » (hum, je vois d'ici les pervers se ramener) avec un lycée de Cleveland.

Mon prof d'histoire de troisième nous avait fait tout un discours sur la révolution industrielle, entre 1800...et des brouettes...et 1939, juste avant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il avait cité quelques grandes villes qui en avaient bénéficié, et parmi elles Cleveland. Il avait ensuite précisé que les usines de la ville avaient peu à peu fait faillite, car elles n'étaient plus assez compétitives face à la concurrence.

Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que Cleveland soit dans la merde, passez moi l'expression.

Je vais donc correspondre par courrier (vive les technologies modernes, n'est-ce pas Mrs Mc Gonagall?) avec un élève de _President Lincoln High School. _Les noms de lycée sont toujours d'une originalité redoutable, mais bon passons...

C'est là que les choses se compliquent. Mrs Mc Gonagall m'a donné la fiche de mon correspondant qui était...vierge, à l'exception de ses noms et prénoms. Il y avait aussi une photo de lui, mais je doute qu'elle ait été prise dans les dix dernières années. A moins qu'il n'ait encore des bouclettes et des joues de baigneur, bien sûr.

Il s'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy. Son nom de famille m'évoque vaguement de vieux cours de français. Mrs Blainwitch, la prof, une vieille fille amoureuse de ses matous, essayait de susciter parmi nous un vague intérêt pour la grammaire. Il va sans dire que sa démarche ne fut pas couronnée de succès, l'option français fut d'ailleurs supprimée dés l'année suivante.

Je me suis donc rabattu sur l'informatique. Choix judicieux, Mr Gellert est tout le temps absent. Et puis je suis avec Neville.

Neville Londubat est l'Albert Einstein en herbe du lycée. En d'autres temps, je suis sûr qu'il aurait raflé tous les prix d'excellence. Mais il est tout sauf vaniteux, toujours prêt à rendre service aux autres. Il a même tenté de me faire aimer les Maths, c'est tout dire...Et puis on l'aime bien, notre Neville qui bégaie et casse quasiment tout sur son passage. A croire que la nature a rééquilibré les choses en le rendant si maladroit.

La seule personne qui ne l'apprécie pas c'est Rogue, le prof de chimie. Tout ça parce que notre génie aurait sois-disant manqué de faire sauter le labo...N'importe quoi, je sais qu'Hermione le surveille de trop près pour que quelque chose de ce genre ne se produise.

Mais il a été plus chanceux que moi avec son corres'. Un certain Théodore Nott, qui lui a déjà envoyé des bouquins sur la théorie de la relativité. Ils s'entendront sûrement à merveille...

Seamus Finnigan (oui, le crétin qui s'était moqué de mes cheveux en primaire, depuis devenu un de mes potes) raconte même à qui veut l'entendre que Dean, son correspondant, est homosexuel. Il a parié cinquante livres sterling qu'il le séduirait d'ici la fin des deux semaines que nous devons passer à Cleveland. Ron dit souvent en riant que Seamus serait capable d'exciter une statue de pierre. On jugera sur le terrain...

Et au cas -très improbable- où les tentatives de l'irlandais échoueraient, je pense tenter ma chance avec ce fameux Dean. Hermione a raison, il serait peut être temps que je me bouge le popotin.

Les élèves de Cleveland étaient sensés envoyer le premier courrier. Je dis bien sensés car je suis le seul de la classe à ne rien avoir reçu, ce qui n'a pas manqué d'alimenter les spéculations sur le compte de mon correspondant.

Finalement, Mrs Mc Gonagall m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Elle a passé environ une plombe à m'expliquer en enrobant le plus possible que Draco Malefoy était « fragile psychologiquement », qu'il avait quelques « problèmes familiaux », etc...Bien sûr, il faut que le marginal de service soit pour ma pomme! Hermione a raison quand elle dit que je suis trop gentil.

La suite m'a écoeuré. Mc Gonagall a dit qu'elle m'avait choisi pour ma sociabilité et mon ouverture d'esprit. Selon elle, me cotôyer ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à ce garçon. Merde, je ne suis pas assistante sociale!

Et c'est là que vous allez voir que je suis _vraiment_ trop gentil. Au lieu de me lever et de réclamer un correspondant sain d'esprit, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel ado à peu près normalement constitué, j'ai murmuré un pauvre « je ferai de mon mieux » qui a dû réjouir mon professeur, puisqu'elle s'est exclamée:

-Ah Mr Potter, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous!

Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça? Elle a ajouté:

-Vous comprendrez donc, j'en suis sûre, que je vous demande d'entamer la correspondance avec Mr Malefoy au lieu de l'inverse?

J'ai dit que oui, que j'allais me mettre à l'écriture sitôt rentré chez moi, mais je bouillais intérieurement.

Je suis ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal. Je veux dire: mes parents ne me battent pas, je ne me drogue pas d'avantage, et je ne m'automutile pas non plus. Je fais régulièrement mes devoirs, je ne sèche aucun cours, j'ai des amis, une vie de famille plutôt sympa. L'année prochaine j'irai sans doute à l'université, peut être en sport études...

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver à raconter à ce mec?_


	3. Le commencement

**Note:** Merci pour vos reviews! Elles m'encouragent vraiment à continuer! Les deux premiers chapitres étaient plutôt introductifs, les suivants seront donc d'une longueur à peu près équivalente à celui ci. Bonne lecture.

--

Qui la voyait aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul instant que cette femme aux traits tirés et au corps alourdi avait été la véritable coqueluche de son université. Belle, piquante, pleine d'humour, toujours habillée avec goût, Narcissa Black faisait tourner bien des têtes...Parmi elles, celle de Lucius Malefoy, élève talentueux et populaire, qui usait et abusait de son physique plus qu'avantageux.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager la même paillasse en cours de chimie. Il était rieur, jamais à court de conversation, prévenant...Bref, le gendre idéal. Et comme bien des autres avant elle, la jolie poupée blonde avait succombé en deux sourires charmeurs et trois clins d'oeils.

Nos deux tourtereaux s'étaient vus échoir le titre (ô combien convoité) du couple le plus glamour de la promotion, et s'étaient par la suite appliqués à ne jamais entacher cette image. Toujours main dans la main, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, petits surnoms affectueux...Les professeurs eux-mêmes ne se privaient pas de commenter avec attendrissement leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Narcissa croyait de toutes ses forces que rien n'entraverait jamais ce bonheur sans nuages, leurs caractères si complémentaires, l'union parfaite de leurs corps, cette complicité sans failles qu'elle n'avait connu avec aucun autre... Lucius était son âme soeur, celui aux côtés de qui elle pourrait vieillir sans crainte.

Et puis, le rêve avait commencé à prendre l'eau.

_-T'en as pas marre de rester enfermé à la maison, à rien faire de tes journées? Trouve toi un boulot, ça fait longtemps que je te le dis. Et puis, il faudra bien qu'il mange, le bébé..._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux, à la fin, si personne ne veut de moi? C'est ta faute aussi, tu sais bien qu'ici y a rien pour nous!_

_-En attendant, moi je ramène du fric à la fin du mois. Pas comme certains._

_-T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse, Cissa..._

_-Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'épouser._

Lucius avait fini par trouver du travail. Vigile dans un grand magasin. Ce n'était pas Byzance, mais ça faisait rentrer un peu plus d'argent. Le jeune homme projetait de reprendre ses études là où il les avait laissées, pour pouvoir travailler dans un laboratoire. Narcissa ne doutait pas qu'il y parviendrait, et l'encouragea de nombreuses fois à se réinscrire à la faculté. Lucius temporisait, disait qu'il avait bien le temps...

Les disputes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes:

-_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?!_

_-Draco n'est pas allé en classe aujourd'hui, sa maîtresse a téléphoné._

_-Si tu le surveillais un peu mieux, ton fils, ce genre de choses ne se produirait pas..._

_-Je te signale que c'est aussi __**ton**__ fils!_

_-Ah, parce que c'est moi qui réclamais un gamin à corps et à cris, peut être?_

Mais Lucius finissait toujours par s'excuser, souvent en lui offrant un bouquet de fleurs. Elle avait trouvé ça romantique la première fois, énervant les cinquante suivantes...

Malgré cela, Narcissa demeurait persuadée contre tout bon sens qu'elle avait bien fait d'épouser son mari et d'en faire le père de son petit garçon. Lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'en avait pas voulu, c'était sous le coup de la colère lui expliquait-il. Et elle le croyait, luttant coûte que coûte pour protéger cette famille qu'elle avait tant voulu construire...

_-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, c'est pas possible d'être aussi égoïste..._

_-Je ne fais que ça, t'écouter. Toute la sainte journée, je t'écoute gémir sur ton triste sort!_

_-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas?_

_-..._

_-Lucius, je t'ai posé une question!_

Draco grandissait, devenait chaque jour plus beau, chaque jour plus semblable à son père. Son coeur de mère était gonflé d'orgueil lorsqu'elle le comparait aux autres jeunes de son âge. Pas un n'arrivait à la cheville de son ange. Il illuminait littéralement toute son existence.

_-Draco est premier de toutes les sixièmes._

_-Ah._

_-Quoi, c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait?!_

_-C'est bon, on le sait que ton fils adoré est un génie..._

Il arrivait cependant que Lucius ait des retours d'affection soudains et inexpliqués pour Draco. Dans ces moments-là, il l'emmenait avec lui assister à des matchs, ou bien au restaurant. Narcissa aurait pû se plaindre, leur budget était beaucoup trop serré pour ce genre d'excentricités, mais elle était bien trop heureuse de les voir ensemble, pensant à chaque fois assister à la naissance d'une tendre complicité.

Il n'en était rien. Lucius passait son temps à critiquer sa femme et à essayer de rallier son fils à sa cause. Draco ne savait pour qui prendre parti, et il en était déchiré.

_-Si jamais on te demandait avec qui tu aimerais vivre, qu'est-ce que tu répondrais?_

_-Tout sauf Michael Jackson._

Et puis, il y avait eu la dispute de trop...

_-J'en peux plus! Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça!_

_-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Fiche le camp, puisque c'est ce que tu veux!_

_- Tu m'as poussé à bout, Cissa._

_-Plus Cissa! Plus jamais Cissa!_

Lucius avait soupiré, puis s'était levé d'un air las. Narcissa avait senti la peur s'insinuer lentement en elle.

_-Où vas-tu?_

_-Je suis ton conseil, je fiche le camp._

Ses paroles avaient-elles dépassé sa pensée? Oui, probablement, mais la jeune femme était bien trop en colère pour s'en rendre compte, du moins sur le moment...

_-N'oublie pas d'emmener tes affreuses cravates avec toi, surtout._

_-Ah? Tu ne veux vraiment pas les garder en souvenir?_

_-La seule chose que je garderai de toi, **mon chéri**, c'est ton dernier bulletin de salaire...Tu sais, celui qui dort depuis deux ans dans le tiroir de la commode..._

_-Tu veux dire, à côté de ta boîte de calmants?_

Non, c'était seulement quand elle l'avait vu déposer sa valise pleine à craquer dans l'entrée qu'elle avait commencé à paniquer.

_-C'est quoi, ça?_

_-Une valise, Cissy chérie._

_-Mais...Tu..._

_-Eh bien quoi, tu ne veux plus que je m'en aille?_

_-Je n'ai pas..._

_-Non, tu n'as pas. Tu n'as plus rien._

_-Comment peux tu..._

_-Regarde toi enfin, on dirait une échappée de l'asile._

Peut être y avait-il une part de vérité là dedans...Narcissa évitait de croiser son reflet au détour du lavabo depuis qu'elle était obligée de travailler de nuit. A son âge, avoir un sommeil anarchique ne pardonnait pas. Elle s'était soudain sentie très vieille en observant son mari rassembler ses dernières affaires. Il devait sûrement faire ça pour l'impressionner...Du bluff, un jeu de sale gosse!

_-Tu es sûr de ne rien oublier, Lucius?_

_-Tu ne me prends toujours pas au sérieux, hein?_

Elle avait affecté l'indifférence, se réfugiant dans le sarcasme, faisant pleuvoir les piques acides sur celui qui avait partagé sa vie durant près de quinze ans. Il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de répondre, vérifiant qu'il n'avait effectivement rien oublié.

_-Je crois que tout y est._

_-Tu m'en vois ravie._

_-Le taxi sera là dans cinq minutes. Je vais dire aurevoir à Draco._

Alarmée, Narcissa s'était levée à demi de sa chaise tandis que les pas de Lucius décroissaient dans le couloir. Jamais leur fils ne s'était directement retrouvé impliqué dans leurs scènes de ménage. Non, la plupart du temps Draco écoutait de la musique à fond où se plongeait dans un de ses livres pour ne pas les entendre crier. Son mari essayait de lui faire peur, d'accord, mais là ça devenait déraisonnable!

_-C'est bon Lucius, j'ai compris. Tu peux défaire ta valise, bien sûr que je ne veux pas que tu partes. Là, tu es content?_

Il avait eu un sourire de pitié:

_-Non, tu n'as pas compris._

_-Lucius...Chéri..._

Le désespoir perçait maintenant dans sa voix. Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplissaient de larmes. L'angoisse faisait tressauter son coeur. Ce n'était pas possible, pas lui.

_-Reste, je te jure que je ferai des efforts...Je le promets...Je t'aime..._

_-Je m'en vais, Narcissa. Lâche moi, où tu auras mal quand je refermerai la porte._

_-Tu ne peux pas! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Tu n'as pas le droit! Pense à Draco!_

_-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'a fait prendre conscience du degré d'enlisement de ce mariage. Ne t'en fais pas pour Draco, il ne manquera de rien._

_-Quel enlisement? Lucius, tu as promis de m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, tu te souviens? C'est ce que le pasteur avait dit, tu te souviens?_

_-Il y a des promesses qu'on ne peut pas tenir. Pardonne moi._

Il avait secoué la tête d'un air désolé. Elle en aurait hurlé d'impuissance. Draco était sorti sur le pas de sa porte, et regardait sans un mot sa mère se suspendre au cou de son père. Son visage n'exprimait rien qui puisse ressembler à une émotion. Ses grands yeux gris, les yeux de Lucius, étaient comme vides. Narcissa ne le vit pas, trop occupée à essayer de retenir son mari:

_-Lucius! Lucius, écoute moi. Il y a des méthodes très efficaces pour régler les problèmes de couple! Ce n'est qu'une crise passagère...On peut la surmonter..._

_-Pas cette fois. Je m'en vais, Narcissa, lâche moi s'il te plaît._

Presque avec douceur, il l'avait forcée à lâcher prise. Elle s'était mise à pleurer, mais Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il n'avait pas d'avantage réagi lorsque son père avait pris le chemin de la porte d'entrée, mais quand Lucius s'était tourné vers lui, manifestement plus ému qu'il ne souhaitait le laisser croire, il s'était reculé.

_-Laisse moi tranquille!_

_-Draco..._

_-Fous le camp, je te dis!_

_-Ecoute moi!_

_-J'en ai assez entendu._

Recroquevillée non loin d'eux, Narcissa pleurait comme une enfant effrayée.

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées, la place de Lucius était demeurée vacante dans le grand lit de la chambre du fond. Elle qui aimait tant plaire aux hommes et se sentir désirée, même durant son mariage, repoussait désormais toutes les avances. Plus de vêtements légers, plus de maquillage, plus de frivolités délicieuses qui avaient fait le sel d'une bonne partie de son existence. Narcissa Malefoy, redevenue Black, vivait comme une recluse.

Insensiblement, Draco s'était éloigné de sa mère. Lorsque cette dernière essayait de se remémorer leur dernier véritable moment de complicité, le vertige la saisissait soudain. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé étendu dans la baignoire, le sang s'écoulant de ses poignets, Narcissa avait compris que son petit garçon était mort, et qu'elle ne connaissait plus rien du Draco d'aujourd'hui...

Mais y pouvait-elle vraiment quelque chose?

--

Lily Potter s'amusait toujours d'entendre son fils unique maugréer tant et plus en la suivant dans le supermarché, poussant à bout de bras un chariot à moitié rempli:

-Attends moi!

-Mais je t'attends, mon chéri. Répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Harry grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe (inexistante) et rajouta une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le chariot.

Lily entretenait avec son fils une relation privilégiée. Elle aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie, discutant de tout et de rien, et même s'il arrivait parfois que l'adolescent joue au rebelle, sa mère savait que ce sentiment était partagé.

Harry était un garçon au caractère facile et doté d'une ouverture d'esprit peu commune, se plaisait-elle à se répéter en le regardant. On sentait déjà qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de bien. Quel dommage qu'il soit si introverti, les filles passaient vraiment à côté de quelque chose...

Pas plus que James, son mari, Lily n'avait eu le moindre doute sur la sexualité de son fils. Pour eux, il était simplement victime de sa timidité et de cet amour dévot qu'il éprouvait pour une ravissante chinoise de sa classe.

Pendant que sa mère songeait à éventuellement donner un coup de pouce à sa « relation » avec Cho, Harry pensait lui à la lettre qu'il avait posté la veille à destination de Cleveland.

Il s'en était tenu aux banalités d'usage, se présentant rapidement et posant quelques questions de politesse. La vérité était qu'il ne savait _vraiment_ pas quoi raconter à ce mec...

--

Comme chaque matin, le courrier traîne sur la table de la cuisine. Ma mère va toujours le prendre avant de partir au boulot et me laisse le soin de le lire. J'ai ensuite pour mission de mettre les factures dans le plat marocain de l'entrée, avec les lettres de la banque.

Une relance pour l'électricité...Faudrait quand même pas qu'on revienne à la bougie...Une carte postale de ma grand mère paternelle, qui croit toujours bon de m'informer qu'elle et mon grand père se la coulent douce dans un quelconque paradis exotique et « pensent bien à moi »...S'ils pouvaient aussi penser à mon compte en banque, ce serait sympa...Et puis une enveloppe blanche, toute bête, à mon nom.

Le profil d'une Elisabeth II encore jeune et fraîche orne le timbre. Ce doit être l'autre lobotomisé qui me raconte sa vie...Je l'ouvre:

_Draco (je peux t'appeler Draco?),_

Non, tu ne peux pas.

_Le professeur Mc Gonagall me demande d'entamer la correspondance avec toi, j'obéis donc. _

Brave petit!

_Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai dix sept ans, je suis en terminale S au lycée St John, à Londres. Que te dire de plus à part des choses sans intérêt?_

Les deux premières phrases sont _déjà_ sans intérêt, Potter.

_J'ai pas mal de loisirs. J'aime beaucoup faire du sport, en particulier de l'athlétisme. L'an dernier, j'ai fait deuxième au marathon organisé par le lycée pour une oeuvre de charité._

Oh, vraiment? Et qui était premier?

_Sinon, j'aime aussi lire et passer du temps avec mes amis. Tu vas en rencontrer certains, ils participent aussi à l'échange._

Mon Dieu, j'ai hâte...

_Je vis avec mes parents, pas très loin de la Tamise. Mon père est architecte d'intérieur et ma mère critique théâtrale._

Mon père s'occupait d'arrêter de dangereux voleurs de fruits et légumes, ma mère nettoie des fesses au jet d'eau dans un hôpital minable.

_Ils sont mariés depuis presque vingt ans et je suis leur seul enfant._

Se limiter dans ce domaine était une sage décision.

_La maison est grande, tu auras ta propre chambre lorsque tu viendras._

Si tu es _très_ gentil, je te filerai peut être un sac de couchage.

_J'adore Londres, pour moi c'est la plus belle ville qui soit. Il y a ici une énergie incroyable._

Tu vas adorer Cleveland, dans ce cas là...

_Je ne connais pas du tout les Etats Unis, mes parents préfèrent les destinations plus exotiques. L'an dernier, on a fait Bali._

Je vais te présenter aux parents de mon père, vous aurez plein de choses à vous raconter.

_Tu vois, je raconte des choses sans intérêts..._

C'est beau, la lucidité.

_Je vais te laisser, mon cours d'informatique ne va pas tarder à commencer. Même si notre professeur est plutôt du genre courant d'air, j'essaie de travailler un minimum. Je ne suis pas à proprement parler une « tronche », mais je ne m'en sors pas trop mal._

_Réponds moi,_

_Harry_

Parlons sérieusement, avec quel genre de gogol je vais me retrouver?


	4. Pride and Prejudices

**Note:** Un grand merci à **Càtia** (ta review me fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que tu continueras à lire et apprécier l'histoire!) et **petite-abeille** (gogol est à peu près l'équivalent de taré). Merci également à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris. Vos avis m'intéressent également, si vous voulez bien cliquer en bas à droite xD.

--

Harry Potter n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité et son sens de l'organisation, aussi aucun élève ne s'étonna-t-il de le voir débouler, complètement essoufflé et en nage, en classe de chimie dix minutes après la sonnerie:

-Excusez...moi...Monsieur...ma mère...a oublié de me réveiller.

Severus Rogue éclata d'un de ses habituels ricanements sarcastiques en jetant un regard méprisant au jeune homme:

-Il me semble que vous avez passé l'âge de vous faire réveiller par votre mère, Mr Potter.

Quelques rires retentirent dans la classe. Harry préféra en ignorer les auteurs, sachant que Ron devait de son côté les repérer minutieusement en vue d'une petite « explication » future.

-Excusez moi. Répéta-t-il.

L'enseignant le plus détesté du lycée lui adressa un signe de la main nonchalant:

-Allez chercher un billet de retard, Potter. La prochaine fois, je ne vous accepterai pas en classe.

Et tous deux savaient bien qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois.

En traînant des pieds jusqu'au bureau des surveillants, Harry nota mentalement de penser à acheter un réveil. Il se fit gentiment chambrer par Dave, qui le connaissait depuis son entrée à St John, mais le pion apposa son cachet sur le billet de retard et le renvoya en cours, sachant de toute manière qu'une leçon de morale n'aurait aucun résultat.

Les escaliers menant aux laboratoires de chimie et de biologie ne semblèrent jamais aussi longs à gravir à l'adolescent. Dieu, qu'il pouvait détester cette enflure de Rogue...

Avant de venir enseigner dans un lycée de gosses de riches, pour des raisons connues de lui seul, le professeur de chimie avait été un scientifique de renom. Et il ne se privait pas de le rappeler à qui voulait l'entendre, à tel point que Harry en était venu à se demander s'il s'était vraiment reconverti volontairement dans l'enseignement. Mais de toutes façons, comme Ron le disait souvent en lisant ses copies barbouillées de rouge par un stylo vengeur:

-On y peut rien. C'est vrai qu'il est brillant et qu'on est tous un peu crétins en comparaison, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire...

Celui qui peinait le plus était sans aucun doute Neville, qui malgré ses talents certains ne parvenait jamais à s'attirer l'approbation de Rogue:

-Voyons voir ce que le petit génie a à nous apprendre aujourd'hui. Faisait-il à chaque fois que le garçon au visage lunaire levait la main.

Le pauvre Neville rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles et bégayait des paroles incompréhensibles, ce qui lui attirait tantôt des rires moqueurs tantôt des sourires compatissants, tandis que Harry songeait que Rogue avait peut être _justement _peur que le petit génie ait quelque chose à lui apprendre...

-Eh, fais gaffe où tu vas! Oh, désolé Harry...

Le sourire trop blanc de Benjamin Tweeney provoquait toujours des spasmes étranges du côté de l'estomac du jeune Potter. Il n'était pas amoureux, non, cela s'apparentait plutôt à un béguin d'adolescente pour une star de cinéma. Et Benjamin avait tout à fait le physique et le comportement adéquat...

Loyalement, le grand blond tendit à Harry une main qu'il devinait longue et douce, quoique la manucure doive y être pour quelque chose...Ron parlait toujours de Tweeney avec mépris, le qualifiant de « femmelette »:

-Il doit passer trois heures dans sa salle de bains tous les matins, il est factice comme dans les pubs...Je me demande bien ce qu'elles ont toutes avec lui...

Et Harry, en son for intérieur, se disait que, salle de bains ou pas, Benjamin était vraiment beau à tomber.

Prudemment, il préféra l'aide de ce bon vieux mur pour se relever et adressa à Tweeney un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

-Tu as cours avec Rogue, non? Fit celui-ci en lui jetant un regard légèrement étonné.

-Oui, mais j'ai dû aller chercher un mot de retard.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Souffla Benjamin en lui décochant un de ses sourires à effet montagnes russes.

Même si ses dents étaient trop blanches pour être vraies...

Harry rosit légèrement en passant une main nerveuse dans une tignasse déjà en désordre. Tant pis, il aurait tout le loisir de se moquer de lui-même une fois Tweeney hors de vue.

-Je te laisse, Mrs Laye m'attend. A plus, Harry!

-A plus.

Leurs brèves conversations s'achevaient toujours de cette manière. Dans la bouche de Benjamin, « à plus » pouvait tout aussi bien dire « à demain » que « à dans six mois », impossible de savoir avec exactitude, le blond avait toujours un tas de choses à faire.

Sans entrain, Harry frappa à la porte de la classe de chimie et attendit que la voix glaciale de son professeur l'invite à y entrer.

--

-L'homme qui a inventé la chimie devait être pervers, c'est pas possible! Gémit Ron à mes côtés en rajoutant quelques gouttes d'eau de chaux à notre préparation.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater -avec un certain fatalisme- que celle-ci vire au vert sapin alors qu'elle devrait être bleu turquoise...

-T'as raison.

Le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione me fait sourire, mais plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'ennuyais?

-T'inquiète, je vais leur faire bouffer leurs bouquins!

Oups, j'ai dû louper un épisode...

-Pardon?

-Seamus et les autres! S'impatiente mon meilleur ami. Ceux qui se sont marrés quand Rogue a sorti sa remarque à la con!

Ron, mon chevalier blanc...

-Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

-Bien sûr que si! S'insurge-t-il en agitant son bécher avec une vigueur qui semble déplaire à notre mixture, puisqu'elle émet un chuintement suspect.

-Ron, tu vas en renverser de partout.

-Désolé. S'excuse-t-il aussitôt, en remettant le bécher d'aplomb. Au fait, des nouvelles de ton corres' bizarre?

Tiens, je commençais à l'oublier celui là.

-Pas la moindre.

-Tu es en train de passer à côté d'une chance inouïe d'observer un cas social dans son milieu naturel, à ta place je serais frustrée. Rit Parvati, qui écoute comme d'habitude notre conversation avec sa copine Lavande.

Ron éclate de rire. Je me contente de sourire. La vérité est que j'ai effectivement reçu des nouvelles de mon _cher _correspondant...

_Potter (je peux t'appeler Potter?),_

_La fiche de renseignements contient tout ce que tu as besoin de connaître à mon sujet. Je présume que nous nous verrons mi-mars. D'ici là, inutile de gaspiller des timbres, même si je dois reconnaître que lire ta prose fut divertissant._

_Sur ce, bonsoir._

_Draco Lucius Malefoy_

Je suis sensé faire quoi, moi, avec ça? Lui expédier une réponse bien sentie, me souffle une petite voix vengeresse. Non, il n'attend que ça, me rétorque aussitôt une autre.

Et comme le cours de chimie s'éternise et que Ron semble trouver la conversation de Lavande des plus dignes d'intérêt, j'extirpe une feuille de mon trieur plein à craquer.

_Cher Draco (après tout, tu ne m'as pas interdit de t'appeler ainsi),_

_Tu te demandes sans doute ce que l'adjectif cher vient faire devant ton prénom. Pure politesse, il faut bien que je montre ma bonne éducation de temps à autre, sinon à quoi serviraient les sommes exorbitantes que mes parents déboursent pour me faire étudier à St John?_

_Ne t'en fais pas pour le gaspillage de timbres, je crois que mon budget peut se le permettre. En fait, si je t'écris, c'est parce que ce putain de cours de chimie s'éternise._

_Mc Gonagall m'a expliqué que tu étais une sorte de cas social et que c'était pour ça que j'avais été sélectionné pour être ton correspondant. C'est vrai que je passe d'ordinaire pour un type assez tolérant._

_Je veux donc bien être poli avec toi, faire risette à tes parents et tout le toutim, mais j'exige en retour que tu ne me fasses pas de plan foireux. Par plan foireux j'entends m'embrouiller dans une de tes magouilles, car je suppose que tu dois magouiller._

_Je pense avoir été suffisamment clair sur ce point._

_Heureux d'apprendre que lire ma prose fut divertissant, même si à ta place je serais sans doute mort d'ennui avant d'arriver au bout. D'ailleurs, je tenais à te remercier de m'épargner le même genre de littérature à ton sujet._

_Sur ce, bonne continuation._

_Harry_

_PS: tu peux m'appeler Potter ou Tartempion, je m'en fiche._

_--_

Il me faut une cigarette.

Cette injonction sans appel se répète dans ma tête tandis que j'empoigne la cafetière. Ma main est mal assurée, mes jambes également. Sans doute les retombées de la série de nuits blanches que je me suis enfilé cette semaine. Rester étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts à fixer un plafond qu'on ne voit pas, il n'y a pas plus con comme occupation nocturne...

Pour une fois ma mère prend son petit déjeuner en même temps que moi, dans une vieille robe de chambre que je soupçonne fortement d'avoir été la propriété de mon cher père. Pathétique. Elle pourrait pas l'oublier un peu?!

Il me faut absolument cette putain de cigarette...

-Tu veux bien aller chercher le courrier, s'il te plaît?

Comme si j'allais lui dire merde.

En descendant les escaliers, je croise le petit vieux du quatrième étage. Un héros de la guerre de Corée, comme en témoigne la manche vide qui pendouille côté gauche. Bordel, il pourrait pas acheter une prothèse?! C'est comme s'il voulait gueuler au monde entier « Je suis un soldat, oui Monsieur, un héros, un blessé de guerre, même si maintenant je vis dans un quartier insalubre et que des clodos pissent dans mon parking! ».

Je ne vois presque jamais sa femme, une espèce de tortue rabougrie. Les commères disent qu'elle perd la boule, et à la voir marmonner toute seule en fronçant les sourcils on ne peut que les croire. Je salue poliment, inutile de me faire encore plus mal voir du voisinage. Déjà que tout le monde médit sur mes moeurs « dépravées » qui me mèneront « droit en prison, à coup sûr »...

Il me rend mon salut d'un air méfiant. Putain, ça craint d'être aussi moche! Sa tête ressemble à un cul de babouin. Je me fais ricaner tout seul avec ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, jeune homme? Me demande-t-il.

Les prêtres de la Sainte Inquisition devaient avoir la même expression quand il passait un pauvre type à la question.

Je lui décoche un sourire charmeur, agrémenté d'un battement de cils langoureux:

-Je me souvenais seulement de certaines parties de ma nuit...

Il prend la fuite aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettent. Qu'il ne vienne pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas cherché.

J'ouvre la boîte aux lettres en sifflotant un air de ma composition. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que naîtra le nouveau Mozart, mais c'est pas grave.

Une enveloppe blanche, toute bête, exactement comme la première. Potter II, le retour.

Mes mains se dirigent machinalement vers mon paquet. Ce foutu briquet se cache encore dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Et j'ai une tâche de peinture dessus, dont je n'ai aucune idée de la provenance...

Je déplie soigneusement la feuille. J'allume ma cigarette porte-bonheur, celle qu'on retourne toujours dans le paquet. La fumée m'irrite la gorge. C'est bon.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent en lisant la première ligne. Quoi, il se met à copier mon humour de déprimé maintenant? Le premier paragraphe est digne du fils à papa que je l'imagine être, arrogant et imbu de sa petite personne.

Rectification, il tente de railler sa condition en évoquant l'argent dépensé par ses parents friqués pour que ses augustes fesses fréquentent un des meilleurs bahut de sa foutue ville. Aurait-on affaire à un rebelle en Ralph Lauren? Je ricane doucement en poursuivant ma lecture. Il n'y a rien de pire que ceux qui critiquent un système dont ils font partie intégrante.

Sûrement que le petit Potty finira designer comme son papounet, à moins qu'il n'hérite des gènes pseudos-artisticos-branchouillos de sa mère. Le révolté dans son duplex avec vue sur la Tamise en train de barbouiller des toiles de noir pour exprimer la profondeur de son désespoâr...Société de consommation de merde, argent roi, la gangrène libérale qui nous guette, tout ça avec Ernesto Guevara punaisé au dessus du divan.

La galère, il connait ça notre poète maudit. Voir sa Porshe se faire embarquer par la fourrière parce qu'on l'a laissée _cinq minutes_ en double file, ça fout les boules. Mais le must du casse-couilles, c'est Marie Charlotte Bénédicte De Latronchenbiais qui nous plante là parce qu'elle a sa réflexion philosophique sur le couple cul/coke à terminer et que les rendez vous chez la manucure ça se prend une semaine à l'avance, merde.

Et parce que son papa, banquier d'affaires, et sa maman, femme entretenue, ne veulent pas qu'elle fréquente un type qui exprime son _artistitude_ profonde.

Poète maudit lutte contre les larmes en enfouissant son visage dans la pachemina imprégnée de Channel n°5 de MCBDL. Pour la peine, il lui écrira une chanson sur le bleu de ses yeeeuuuux...

Revenant au sujet principal, je manque de m'étouffer en lisant le mot « magouille ». Saint Potter ne veut pas que je l'embrouille dans mes « magouilles »! Il doit me prendre pour un drogué, un paumé, un associal de première catégorie.

C'est quand même con qu'il ait raison.


	5. Tout se mélange

**Petite devinette en fin de chapitre...**

**Note:**

Un immense merci à tous mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs, mention spéciale à **molly59** (auteur que j'aime énormément)et **Càtia **(qui m'encourage vraiment).

Pour répondre à **Clio**, en effet la lettre a accroché Draco et il y répondra...dans le prochain chapitre!

Pour rassurer **CherryMiu**, elle n'est pas la seule à ne pas aimer voir un Draco dominé xD.

Merci également à **Lilas**, ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir!

En espérant que vous ne me lyncherez pas une fois ce chapitre terminé...

_**Une review pour me récompenser de ce (ô combien) dur labeur?**_

--

Cho Chang conservait d'ordinaire un calme olympien en toutes circonstances. Même lorsque son père l'avait surprise en train de se livrer à des activités « pratiques » avec Joshua Heartman, ou que la caissière du Sainsbury lui parlait en détachant bien les syllabes, comme si elle était demeurée, ou encore quand son professeur de piano l'obligeait à recommencer ses gammes pour la quarantième fois d'affilée.

La belle asiatique demeurait impassible, dominant ses émotions à la perfection. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était fille de diplomate!

Mais une personne pouvait désormais se targuer d'avoir fait sortir Cho de ses gonds.

Lily Potter était passée « dire bonjour » à Mrs Chang après le travail. La conversation ne s'était pas éternisée, les deux femmes n'étant pas très proches, mais Cho n'avait pas tardé à comprendre que la visite de Mrs Potter avait un but bien précis lorsque cette dernière l'avait interceptée dans l'escalier:

-Alors Cho, comment ça va? C'est fou ce que tu as grandi! Quel âge ça te fait, quinze ans? Avait demandé Lily avec un sourire qui se voulait avenant.

-Dix sept ans, Madame. Avait répondu la chinoise en réprimant une grimace. Elle détestait qu'on la croie plus jeune, d'autant que Mrs Potter savait _pertinemment_ qu'elle était dans la même classe que son fils...

-Mon Dieu, dix sept ans déjà! Tu es en terminale, non?

-En TS4, comme Harry. Avait précisé Cho en remettant en place une longue mèche noire et lisse qui avait tendance à lui obscurcir la vision.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr, je suis bête. Avait gloussé Lily. Et bien figure toi que ça tombe bien, parce que je voulais justement te parler de lui!

Celle là, Cho ne l'avait _ab-so-lu-ment_ pas vue venir...

-C'est à dire?

Lily avait perdu son sourire sucré et semblait à présent sévère:

-Il me semble que vous êtes...proches, non?

-Pas vraiment. Avait répliqué Cho en haussant les épaules. Nous discutons de temps en temps, mais ça s'arrête là.

-J'avais pourtant l'impression que mon fils vous aimait beaucoup...

L'asiatique avait levé une main péremptoire:

-Madame, je crois vraiment que vous ne devriez pas intervenir dans ce genre d'affaires. Même si vous faites ça parce que vous aimez Harry. Ce n'est pas lui rendre service, vous savez.

-Merci de tes conseils, mais je pense savoir ce qui rend service ou pas à Harry. Avait coupé Lily, dont le visage n'avait plus rien d'aimable. En l'occurence, je voudrais savoir ce qui fait qu'un garçon aussi adorable que mon fils ne soit pas digne de ton attention.

Cho hésitait entre éclater de rire et se mettre en colère. Visiblement, Mrs Potter n'avait toujours aucune idée des préférences sexuelles de son fils...

-Ecoutez, Mrs Potter, Harry est quelqu'un de bien. Je le pense vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas me forcer à tomber amoureuse de lui, vous comprenez?

-Quelle importance que _tu_ sois amoureuse, du moment que _lui_ l'est! Il te traitera très bien, tu sais, il t'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer...

Cho avait plissé les lèvres:

-C'est vraiment gentil de vous faire autant de souci pour votre fils, mais c'est un grand garçon maintenant. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir besoin de le comprendre. Tout le monde essaie toujours de le protéger de tout...Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement être derrière lui, Mrs Potter, avec tout le respect que je vous dois.

Ses grands yeux verts brillant de rage contenue, Lily avait rapidement trouvé une excuse pour prendre congé.

Mais pour qui se prenait donc cette gamine?!

Qui était-elle pour refuser l'amour de Harry?!

Et comment osait-elle la critiquer?! Elle était mère depuis dix sept ans, bon sang!

--

Il y a des jours où on sent qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester sous la couette.

Comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

Primo, ma mère me regarde d'un air apitoyé depuis hier soir et a même proposé de m'acheter une Audi pour Noël. Quand on sait qu'elle passe la moitié de son temps à prêcher (dans le désert, jamais mon père ne renoncera à sa ML) pour le vélo et les transports en commun, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter...

Deuzio, sitôt un pied posé à St John je me suis retrouvé dans l'oeil d'un cyclone baptisé Cho Chang. Apparemment, l'auteuse de mes jours est passée par là...

-POTTER!

-...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec ta mère?!

-Ma mère? Ai-je répété bêtement.

Cho a poussé un cri à mi chemin entre l'homme et le loup. J'avais oublié que sa voix était si _atrocement_ suraïgue quand elle était de mauvais poil...

En résumé, ma chère maman a demandé au sois-disant amour de ma vie les raisons qui la poussaient à me rejeter sans arrêt. Cho m'a couvert, Dieu merci, j'irai mettre un cierge à la Vierge à la première occas'. Quoique les homosexuels sont automatiquement excommuniés, non?

Tertio, et c'est sans doute le pire, un Ron désespéré m'a littéralement sauté dessus. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Hermione a pété un plomb et l'a envoyé paître après qu'il ait passé une heure au téléphone avec Lavande alors qu'elle tentait de le joindre.

Durant toute la journée, ma meilleure amie a envoyé à celui qui était maintenant son ex petit copain des regards aussi doux que de l'acide sulfurique. J'ai bien tenté de jouer les intermédiaires, mais elle m'a envoyé sur les roses en disant que quand on se trouvait _dans ma situation_, on ne venait pas donner de leçons aux autres.

J'ai donc préféré opérer une retraite stratégique à la bibliothèque municipale, endroit où j'étais sûr que Ron ne viendrait pas me chercher.

En feuilletant sans vraiment le voir un bouquin de Stephen King, je me suis souvenu de celui qui était devenu Malefoy dans mon lexique. King est le maître de l'horreur, je vous laisse faire le parallèle...

Il n'avait pas répondu à ma lettre, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère. Non, disons plutôt que j'étais...Frustré? Déçu? Aussitôt, je me suis traité d'imbécile. Qu'avais-je donc à attendre après ce type?

Je suis rentré chez moi en passant par les petites rues. Il faisait beau et j'avais récupéré le sourire. Au repas, j'ai joué la comédie de l'amoureux éconduit qui souffre avec courage. Inutile que ma mère pense que j'ai retrouvé le moral d'ici Noël...

Mais je repense aussi à ce que Cho m'a dit. Elle ne me couvrira pas éternellement.

--

Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, déjà? Julian, ou un truc dans le genre...

Une question en entraînant logiquement une autre, j'en viens à me demander ce qu'un type dont je ne me rappelle pas le prénom fout dans mon pieu.

Les draps sont sales. Il a éjaculé à plusieurs reprises. Maintenant, il dort à poings fermés.

Il est sans doute presque beau après trois ou quatre verres...

Repéré au _Bashtang_, entre deux gonzesses complètement tartes. Je suis sûr que je n'ai même pas les moyens de me payer ses fringues de plouc. En tout cas, il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir que je le baise comme une pute. Chacun sa merde.

Je te l'ai enfilé rapide. En fait, je n'aurais même pas dû le ramener dans ma chambre, et encore moins le laisser s'endormir.

Je le secoue vigoureusement. Il grogne. Je le secoue plus fort. Il daigne soulever une paupière:

-'Squisspasse?

-Dégage.

L'importun éjecté, je file sous la douche. Il faut que je pense à répondre à mon petit pote Potter.

Maman râlera sans doute à cause du prix du timbre (eh oui, il n'y a pas de petites économies chez nous) mais si je lui explique que j'écris à un _ami_ anglais, elle sera toute contente. Après tout, l'espoir meurt toujours en dernier...

Sous le jet tiède, mes mains s'affairent à me redonner toute ma propreté. Je dirais presque ma _pureté_. Je me sens toujours sale, après la baise. Il faut dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus dégoûtant que du sperme, que ce soit le mien ou celui d'un autre. Même avec les filles, je suis écoeuré de moi-même. Au fond, nous ne sommes que des gros tas de chair esclaves de leurs instincts. Face à un corps qui se déshabille, la raison s'envole.

Il s'était pas planté, ce vieil obsédé de Freud, avec toutes ses théories sur le sexe...

Après avoir une fois de plus procédé à mon petit « rituel », j'enroule une serviette autour de mes hanches. Le contact rêche du tissu associé à la fraîcheur de l'air ambiant, bien que nous ne soyons qu'en octobre, me fait frissonner.

Je croise mon reflet dans la glace. J'ai les yeux complètement explosés, cernés de pourpre, et mon teint est encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Mes cheveux, plaqués en arrière en quelques coups de peigne vigoureux, soulignent les contours anguleux de mon visage. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais maigri à ce point...

Flippant.

--

_Mon amour._

_Dire ça en parlant de toi, ça fait tout drôle._

_Tu m'as appris tellement de choses._

_La patience, entre autres._

_Des mois, des années de patience._

_J'ai tellement peur que tu t'envoles._

_Que ces bras qui se tendent vers toi te retiennent pour de bon..._

_Je me sais pathétique, et crois moi je l'assume. _

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, de toutes manières._

_--_

-RONALD WEASLEY!!

Ce cri passerait pour un hurlement de rage pour quiconque ne connaîtrait pas Hermione Granger comme je la connais.

L'ensemble de la classe soupire de soulagement en voyant ma meilleure amie se jeter sur l'objet de ses convoitises et l'embrasser goulûment.

Visiblement, il s'est fait pardonner.

Elle lui chuchote des paroles que je ne parviens pas à entendre, mais le sourire béat qui illumine le visage de mon presque frère est un décodeur à lui tout seul.

Nos deux tourtereaux sont rabibochés. J'éclate d'un grand rire joyeux, et la vue de Benjamin Tweeney adossé au mur d'en face accentue encore mon bonheur.

-Hey, salut!

-Harry!

Il semble heureux de me voir. Ses dents brillent. Mystère de son dernier « à plus » résolu!

-On mange ensemble?

-Avec plaisir.

Tandis qu'il me précède dans les escaliers, je repense à cette enveloppe que je n'ai toujours pas ouverte et qui attend patiemment sur ma table de chevet depuis deux semaines.

La réponse de Malefoy.

Benjamin s'avère être de compagnie agréable. Nous discutons de tout et de rien pendant une heure, devant nos plateaux vides. Il m'appelle Ry, surnom réservé d'ordinaire à mes amis proches, sitôt le plat principal terminé. Mais ça ne me gêne pas, je me sens bien avec lui.

En regagnant nos salles de cours respectives, je sens son regard errer sur moi. Je baisse la tête, mes mèches indisciplinées faisant tout leur possible pour dissimuler mon rougissement. Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise quand on me fixe de la sorte...

-Harry?

Il prononce mon prénom à voix très basse, comme s'il risquait de lui échapper s'il le disait trop fort.

-Oui?

-Tu sais, je...

-Oui?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, prenant soudain conscience que nous sommes seuls dans le couloir, la plupart des élèves étant déjà rentrés en classe. Il semble gêné, son regard fuit le mien:

-Je crois que je t'aime bien.

Les battements de mon coeur s'affolent d'angoisse...mais pas seulement, tandis qu'il se penche doucement sur mes lèvres.

Notre premier baiser a un goût mentholé.

--

**A votre avis, qui est le « je » du paragraphe en italique?**


	6. What a fucking nightmare

**Note:** Un grand et sincère merci à **Càtia **et **molly59.**

**Légère mise au point pour tous ceux (et ils en sont remerciés, bien sûr) qui me mettent dans leurs Stories Alert ou dans leurs favoris sans laisser de commentaires. Bien sûr, recevoir un mail en me disant qu'untel m'a rajouté dans ses histoires préférées ou ses alertes fait plaisir. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'une review est plus motivante? Même lorsqu'elle est négative, ça prouve qu'on reconnaît un peu le travail fourni...**

**Nous sommes dans un pays libre (Dieu soit loué mDr), et je ne ferai pas de chantage bêbête du style « si j'ai pas quinze reviews, pas de suite ». Mais c'est rapide, gratuit, et ça encourage l'auteur.**

**Alors pensez-y...**

Après la minute rabat-joie, voici donc la suite!

--

-Dray?? Dray??

Seigneur, ayez pitié de votre humble brebis implorante...

Si les prières fonctionnaient, ça se saurait, et ma cousine adorée ne ferait pas irruption dans _ma_ chambre (sans frapper) avec ce sempiternel sourire rayonnant qui me donne envie de l'écraser contre un mur.

Nymphadora -où ses parents ont-ils été pêcher un nom pareil, je me le demande- a toujours clamé haut et fort qu'elle _m'adorait_, ce qui est une oxymore, un peu comme « soleil noir » ou ce genre de conneries digne de Poète maudit. Fonction d'une oxymore: créer une nouvelle réalité poétique.

Sauf qu'une fille de trente ans passés qui se teint les cheveux en mauve, totalise douze piercings sur tout son corps, dont un à la langue qui la fait affreusement zozoter, et qui a abandonné ses études pour se consacrer à la sculpture sur bois et à l'administration d'un site internet anarchiste, ça n'a rien de poétique.

Elle collectionne les mecs comme ma grand mère les timbres et milite dans un mouvement de libération de la femme. Aux manifestations du 8 mars, elle est toujours en tête de cortège. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser une remarque désagréable à ce sujet dés que l'occasion se présente...

J'ai entendu parler d'une fille qui avait intenté un procès pour sexisme à un type qui lui avait tenu la porte dans un restaurant, eh bien c'est tout à fait le genre de choses que Tonks -une autre de ses lubies, nous devons l'appeler par son nom de famille- serait capable de faire.

Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle m'a rebaptisé _Dray._

-Allez baby, let's go! Move your body! Me hurle-t-elle dans les oreilles en plaquant deux baisers sonores sur mes joues.

-Arrête moi si je me gourre, _Nymphadora_, mais on est dimanche matin. Et _en général_, les gens font la grasse matinée le dimanche matin.

Mon assaillante pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme en levant les yeux au ciel:

-T'as vraiment une passoire à la place de la tête, toi! Je t'avais bien dit que je voulais te présenter Remus!

Remus, le nouvel « amour de sa vie », comment l'oublier...

Devant mon absence de réaction, elle claque des doigts avec impatience:

-Tu sais, le journaliste!

-Ah ouais, celui dont tu m'as raconté la vie en détail depuis les couches...

Tonks éclate de son rire juvénile. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour avoir l'air toujours contente.

-C'est lui-même. Bon alors, tu bouges tes jolies fesses?!

Lesdites jolies fesses apprécient le compliment à sa juste valeur et consentent à quitter mon lit. Je saute dans les premières fringues qui me tombent sous la main, tant pis pour la douche. Dora trépigne d'impatience tandis que je me peigne:

-Allez Dray, on va pas à un défilé de mode...

Puis m'entraîne à sa suite, oubliant son sac en fausse fourrure rouge dans le feu de l'action.

Après cinq minutes de trifouillage de clés dans la serrure et la récupération du précieux sac, nous filons à toute allure sur la bretelle d'accès qui mène à l'autoroute.

Ma cousine pousse le volume de la radio à fond et chante en choeur. Seul un vague reste de bonne éducation m'empêche de me boucher les oreilles. J'ai envie d'une cigarette.

-Où t'as foutu ton paquet, putain...Râlé-je en farfouillant dans la boîte à gants.

Une des rares qualités de Nymphadora Tonks est qu' elle partage mon addiction à la nicotine:

-Désolé chéri, j'ai arrêté. Me sourit-elle.

Et une rare qualité en moins, une!

-T'as arrêté? Mais depuis quand?

-Trois semaines, mon chou. J'en ai vraiment bavé au début, mais là je crois que je tiens le bon bout.

Je ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Si même mon éparpillée de cousine commence à tenir ses bonnes résolutions...

-Dray?

-Mmh?

-Dis moi...ça va en ce moment?

Ce genre de questions me hérisse. Je réplique sèchement:

-Bien sûr que oui.

Dora est suffisamment intelligente pour repérer les terrains glissants et n'insiste donc pas. Je la remercie mentalement en augmentant encore le volume de la radio.

Les envolées soul d'Alicia Keys emplissent nos oreilles. Même si je préfèrerais me pendre plutôt que de l'avouer, elle est l'une des rares chanteuses à me tirer des frissons. Ma conductrice me regarde en souriant, l'air entendu:

-C'est beau, hein?

-Bof.

-Allez, avoue...

-Nan.

Je détourne la tête en dissimulant un début de sourire. Pour un peu, je lui tirerais la langue comme un sale môme.

Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, nous parvenons à destination. Detroit, une ville qui ressemble beaucoup à Cleveland en plus grand. Le fameux Remus nous invite au restaurant. C'est plutôt cool de faire ça pour un cousin qu'il ne connait pas encore -et qu'il n'appréciera sûrement pas- aussi je me promets de faire quelques efforts.

-Dray, laisse moi te présenter Remus. Chéri, voici Draco, le fils de ma tante.

-S'lut. Marmonné-je dans mon pull.

Cette entrée en matière pour le moins laconique ne semble pas échauder mon hôte, qui m'adresse un sourire éclatant de jovialité. Le genre qui me file la gerbe en moins de deux.

Plutôt grand, mince, de beaux yeux dorés mais cernés de noir, il porte un grand pardessus marron passablement élimé. Ses cheveux châtains sont striés de mèches grisonnantes. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis un mois. Remarquez, je dois avoir à peu près la même tête que lui...

-Alors, l'année prochaine c'est l'université? Me demande-t-il en découpant sa viande avec application sous le regard énamouré de sa chère et tendre.

-Non.

Il semble déconcerté. Hin hin, apparemment Dora ne l'a pas averti...

-Je n'ai aucune envie de m'user le cerveau à écouter les mêmes profs assommants ressasser les mêmes trucs battus et rebattus.

Remus semble maintenant amusé:

-Je vois.

-Vous voyez quoi, au juste?

Tonks s'empresse d'orienter la discussion sur un autre sujet avant qu'elle ne s'envenime. Si j'étais dans un mauvais jour, je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire, mais je suis juste fatigué.

--

_Potter,_

_Tu dois te dire « eurêka, quelqu'un s'intéresse à ma petite vie! ». Détrompe toi, si je te réponds c'est pour te donner un léger aperçu de la mienne. Je ne vois après tout pas au nom de quoi je suis sensé te laisser y échapper..._

_Tu parlais de faire risette à mes parents. Autant te prévenir, ma mère m'élève en solo depuis cinq ans. Tu auras plus de détails si jamais je me prends une cuite en ta présence, ce qui ne manquera pas de se produire._

_Magouilles? Potter, tu **es** une magouille. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ai choisi d'avoir un correspondant par désir de sociabilisation? Crois tu sérieusement que j'ai envie de te connaître? Il semblerait d'ailleurs que nous ayons trouvé un terrain d'entente sur ce point..._

_Mais observer un fils à papa dans son milieu naturel est un spectacle que je ne compte pas me refuser._

_A bon entendeur, salut!_

_Draco Lucius Malefoy_

En lisant la lettre de son correspondant, Harry se rendit compte avec surprise qu'un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. Malefoy avait répondu, même si ce n'était que pour cracher son venin, et lui s'en amusait! C'était peut être ça le syndrome du « fils à papa » blasé. Mais il doutait que la boule de nerfs à l'écriture en arabesques -infiniment plus stylisée que la sienne- soit ravie de susciter un tel sentiment...

Non, cela ne s'apparentait pas à de la pitié dédaigneuse. Plutôt à un sombre désir de revanche, qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Harry n'avait jamais été un belliqueux, c'était Ron qui se chargeait de se faire détester pour deux. Et là, un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas le méprisait au bout d'une ligne! En même temps, il n'avait guère fait d'efforts pour établir de bonnes relations...

Sans doute était-ce la racine du problème, et la courtoisie exigeait qu'il lui écrive une lettre d'excuses. Mais il n'en avait nullement envie. Peut être parce qu'il pressentait qu'en faisant ça, il perdrait tout intérêt aux yeux de son étrange correspondant. Sitôt cette pensée parvenue à son cerveau, Harry songea que la fatigue lui jouait de drôles de tours, et rangea la lettre avec la précédente avant de foncer retrouver Benjamin.

Il y avait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils étaient officieusement ensemble, et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi...Soulagé? Il avait enfin un petit ami! Amoureux, et qui n'avait pas peur de le lui répéter dix fois par jour en l'embrassant dans le cou. Benjamin était beau, on pouvait parler de tout avec lui, même s'il était vrai que la majorité du temps était consacrée à s'embrasser et plus si affinités, et il l'avait présenté à ses amis de Classes Préparatoires!

Harry était à présent de toutes les soirées où se retrouvaient les gens les plus populaires du lycée, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire grincer les dents de son meilleur ami, qui voyait d'un sale oeil _l'amitié_ qui unissait l'adolescent au blond.

La fête du jour se déroulait dans la villa de Jim Cutler, le meilleur ami de Benjamin, que le jeune Potter trouvait un peu snob, malgré la sympathie que l'autre prétendait ressentir à son égard. Mais il ne fallait pas contrarier Benjamin, et de toutes manières la maison était grande, comme son petit ami le lui avait fait remarquer avec un sourire coquin -que l'adolescent trouvait absolument adorable- en le conviant à l'y rejoindre...

--

Recroquevillé dans mon lit, je sers dans mes bras le vieil éléphant en peluche qui accompagnait mes pleurs de bébé. Des larmes roulent lentement, presque paresseusement, sur mes joues.

Je ne sortirai plus jamais de ma chambre. Je n'irai même plus au lycée. Je ne veux plus voir personne, et surtout pas Benjamin Tweeney.

_Je sonne à vingt heures tapantes. C'est une malgache en parfait uniforme de soubrette qui m'ouvre. Elle semble surprise de me voir:_

_-Vous désirez?_

_-Prévenez Jim Cutler et Benjamin Tweeney qu'Harry Potter est là, s'il vous plaît._

_Ses yeux noirs s'arrondissent:_

_-Je suis désolée, mais je ne connais aucune de ces personnes._

_Elle m'agace. Mais qu'est-ce que les gens ont dans la tête à engager des dindes pareilles?!_

_-Jim Cutler. Répété-je avec patience, pensant qu'elle a peut être mal compris. Il habite ici._

_La femme me fixe comme si je débarquais de Mars:_

_-Aucun Jim Cutler n'habite ici. Vous êtes chez Mr et Mrs Mc Gregor, et je suis à peu près certaine qu'ils ne connaissent personne de ce nom vu que ça fait dix ans que je travaille pour eux._

_Sur ce coup là, c'est moi qui doit ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau..._

_-Mais...C'est impossible..._

_Elle secoue la tête d'un air désolé. Je lui présente mes plus plates excuses et regagne la rue, la tête basse._

_Une fois sur le trottoir, je compose le numéro de Benjamin à toute vitesse. Trois sonneries s'égrènent et je me retrouve sur sa boîte vocale:_

_-Benji, c'est Harry. C'est quoi cette histoire? Je sors juste de l'adresse que tu m'as indiqué, et je suis tombé sur une femme de ménage qui m'a dit que Jim ne vivait pas ici. Rappelle moi, s'il te plaît._

_Le vent souffle en rafales et je grelotte dans ma petite veste. J'attends une, cinq, dix minutes, mais toujours rien. La malgache m'épie derrière les rideaux de ce qui doit être le salon._

_Enfin, mon portable vibre et je me jette dessus comme la misère sur le pauvre monde:_

_-Benjamin?_

_-Harry?_

_Entendre sa voix me procure une intense sensation de soulagement:_

_-Tu as eu mon message?_

_-Ouais._

_Son ton est étrangement froid, impersonnel. Je m'étonne:_

_-Quoi, c'est tout? Je te signale que ça fait un quart d'heure que je me les caille dehors!_

_-Retrouve moi chez moi. Me coupe-t-il._

_J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais il a déjà raccroché._

_Agacé, et il faut bien le dire un peu inquiet de cette attitude, j'arrive chez les Tweeney sur les coups de vingt heures trente. La maison est plongée dans l'obscurité mais la voiture de Benjamin est garée devant la grille. Je sonne deux coups, impatient d'avoir une explication._

_C'est mon petit ami qui vient m'ouvrir, en tee shirt et en jean, l'air gêné. Je vais pour l'embrasser, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, mais il détourne la tête:_

_-Viens, on va discuter à l'intérieur._

Une fois installés dans le living, chose qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, Benjamin ayant en effet toujours préféré sa chambre pour nos « conversations », il m'a proposé quelque chose à boire.

Intrigué, j'ai accepté. Peut être s'agissait-il d'un nouveau jeu? Nous n'avions pas encore couché ensemble, mais je me doutais bien que ce jour ne tarderait pas à arriver...

Une fois nos deux verres vides, il commença à s'expliquer en bredouillant, les yeux rivés sur ses mains jointes comme s'il priait:

_-Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé pour ce soir. _

_Il est bien sûr tout pardonné, mais je ne lui dis pas. Autant le laisser rougir et bégayer, ça le rend encore plus mignon._

_-C'était un pari débile que j'ai fait avec Jim._

_Je m'en doutais, j'ai toujours pensé que ce type n'était pas net. Quand notre relation sera plus sérieuse, je conseillerai vivement à mon petit ami de se passer de pareille compagnie._

_-Tu sais, je ne suis pas très mature parfois...Alors quand Jim et Harvey m'ont dit que tu avais le béguin pour moi...Enfin, j'ai été con quoi. On a parié une certaine somme sur nous deux._

_Je fronce les sourcils. De quoi parle-t-il?_

_-On a parié...que nous devrions rester ensemble trois semaines...et coucher ensemble à l'issue de ces trois semaines..._

_Mon sang se fige. Alors il jouait la comédie depuis le début?_

_Il se tord les mains, puis jette ses yeux dans les miens avec désespoir:_

_-Tu comprends...C'est une somme assez coquette...Si tu veux, je t'en donnerai la moitié..._

_J'ai peur de trop bien comprendre, justement._

_-En gros, tu veux coucher avec moi pour toucher l'argent?_

_Benjamin semble soulagé que je me sois chargé de formuler clairement les choses:_

_-Et bien...Si tu veux bien faire ça pour moi, ce serait super. Je t'aime bien, vraiment, et je regrette de t'avoir fait marcher, mais..._

_J'en ai assez entendu. Je me lève d'un bond, repoussant avec dégoût le bras sournois qu'il venait de passer autour de mes épaules. Je le regarde comme si je ne l'avais jamais vu. Il transpire légèrement, son sourire trop blanc dont j'aurais dû me méfier me donne des envies de meurtre, ses yeux sont bleu couleur fond de piscine alors qu'ils étaient gris la semaine dernière, je vois les racines brunes surgir sous la teinture platine..._

_Factice. Seigneur, Ron était en dessous de la vérité._

_Je m'enfuis presque en courant. Dieu merci, il ne tente rien pour me retenir, j'ai tout le loisir de prendre mes jambes à mon cou une fois dehors. Je sprinte le long de l'avenue Windsor, j'accélère encore en tournant à l'angle de la rue Victoria, mes poumons me brûlent quand j'atteins Middle Street..._


	7. Départ

**Note:** Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais capital pour la suite car...la fameuse rencontre que vous me réclamez arrive dans le prochain! Non, ceci n'est pas un canular LoL. Il est vrai que je n'aime pas bâcler l'intrigue, mais vous voyez: tout arrive!

**RAR anonymes:**

**Lilas: **pas d'inquiétude, il souffrira...mais pas tout de suite.

**Càtia: **très heureuse de voir que tu continues à aimer mon histoire. Le personnage de Tonks aura un rôle important à jouer par la suite. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise!

Et bien sûr, merci à **Ggenamel**, **Hakanaya** et **molly59** (toujours fidèle au poste), ainsi qu'à **Malie25** pour leurs commentaires.

_**Enjoy!**_

--

Le temps se traîne quand on essaie de le pousser au derrière, c'est bien connu. Harry Potter devait en faire l'expérience durant la période séparant la destruction du « couple » qu'il formait avec Benjamin et celle des fêtes de fin d'année.

Bien évidemment, il était retourné au lycée. Pas le choix de toutes manières. Il lui avait fallu supporter les regards moqueurs et les sous entendus à peine voilés de Cutler et sa bande quasi constamment. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle que ces imbéciles n'aient pas mis la puce à l'oreille à Ron...Mais en même temps le roux n'était pas réputé pour sa clairvoyance, même si Harry s'en voulait de nourrir de telles pensées à l'égard de son meilleur ami.

En revanche, Hermione avait fait le rapprochement en un clin d'œil et l'adolescent avait dû supporter des soirées entières de tentative de psychanalyse sous le couvert d'une aide aux devoirs.

Tentative infructueuse. Le cœur de Harry était classé secret défense. Même lui doutait d'y avoir un jour accès.

Draco était de son côté devenu champion toutes catégories de la simulation d'activité. Il avait toujours un tas de choses à faire, mais employait principalement son temps à fixer le vide en triturant un objet quelconque. Inquiet, car même démotivé pour ce qui faisait le sel de sa vie: à savoir jongler avec les pilules. Lui qui avait au départ trouvé ce jeu excitant, se faisait à présent l'effet d'être un loser.

Et c'était une sensation qu'il détestait.

L'américain et le britannique l'ignoraient, mais tous deux avaient pris une certaine forme de plaisir à correspondre avec l'autre. Ce n'était pas tant de faire connaissance que de déverser un peu du poids que chacun portait sur ses épaules. Aussi les échanges de courrier se firent-ils fréquents, chaque lettre amenant son lot de bile et de venin, la palme revenant sans conteste à Malefoy, ce qui n'avait en soi rien d'étonnant.

Ce qui avait été au départ un mépris teinté d'amusement se métamorphosait petit à petit en une inimitié solidement ancrée, rassurante comme une bonne vieille paire de pantoufles. On savait où on en était et où on allait.

Si les camarades de classe de Harry -ceux de Draco le soupçonnant de s'adonner à des pratiques nécrophages- avaient pu lire certaines missives qu'il envoyait à son correspondant, ils se seraient sans doute sérieusement posés des questions.

_Draco,_

_Je suis en train de tourner façon... toi, ce qui me fait d'avance chercher des yeux la corde pour me pendre. Même pour les gens « comme moi », la vie peut parfois être une salope. Quand une personne prétend vous aimer alors que vous n'êtes qu'un pari entre ados attardés, que cette même personne vous traite comme une pute de luxe, qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire à part ça?_

_Je suppose que ça te fait bander de savoir que j'en bave. T'inquiète, j'aurais ma revanche quand j'en saurais plus sur ton père..._

Mais Draco le surpassait:

_24 décembre,_

_Je présume que le « Joyeux Noël » est de rigueur, mon cher Potter._

_Tu as sans doute le nez bouché par les effluves d'une bonne dinde dégoulinante de graisse. J'entends d'ici tes parents bêler des cantiques chrétiens en accrochant des décorations ridicules. Le sapin est bien sûr décoré, avec les rois mages en file indienne, même si les cadeaux que tu vas recevoir sont trop volumineux pour tenir dessous._

_Ta famille s'est sans doute pointée avec les sourires faux-cul de circonstance. Ta tante a beau avoir le Q.I d'une part de pizza, tu dois faire comme si tu l'adorais._

_Raconte moi Potter, quel effet ça fait de vivre dans un mauvais remake de « Sept à la maison », au moins le temps d'une soirée?_

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve...

_Malefoy,_

_Une de mes (nombreuses) bonnes résolutions est de me montrer plus aimable avec toi._

_Par conséquent, bonne année._

Celle là, Harry avait un peu hésité à l'envoyer.

_Potter,_

_Moi, je ne tiens jamais mes bonnes résolutions. M'écrire des lettres qui ne dépassent pas les dix ligne est une bien mauvaise façon de rendre hommage aux pauvres arbres amazoniens qu'on massacre chaque jour..._

Cahin-caha, le temps avait fait son boulot et Harry voyait venir avec frayeur le mois de mars.

Mois de mars qui se révéla pluvieux et venteux, malgré les annonces optimistes faites par les météorologues. Mais après tout, cela faisait partie du charme de l'Angleterre...

--

Mc Gonagall recompte pour la quinzième fois les élèves assemblés dans la salle d'embarquement. L'aéroport de Londres Heathrow est si vaste qu'il ne faut même pas espérer faire le tour du terminal.

Donc, ma prof principale bien aimée nous recompte pour la quinzième fois, mais deux élèves manquent toujours à l'appel. A mon humble avis, Ron et Hermione se livrent à une exploration minutieuse des toilettes pour dames de la salle d'embarquement...

J'ignore quelle histoire foireuse ma meilleure amie a inventée pour que la dame pipi (taillée comme un joueur de hockey sur glace et à peu près aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison) laisse son cher et tendre l'accompagner, mais ça fait un quart d'heure qu'ils ont passé la porte.

La voix de Mc Gonagall m'arrache à ces méditations cruciales. Elle roule toujours les « r » en prononçant mon nom de famille. Bon sang, je ne suis d'origine pas biélorusse!

-Mr Potter, sauriez vous par hasard où se trouvent Mr Weasley et Miss Granger?

Seamus pouffe derrière son écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe de foot du lycée tandis que je tente de conserver mon sérieux.

-Je l'ignore, professeur.

Elle me lance un regard noir, comme si je les séquestrais quelque part.

-Notre avion décolle dans dix minutes, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps.

J'opine bêtement du chef, mais ces deux crétins ont fermé leurs portables (mesure de précaution des plus élémentaires quand on s'accorde des petits moments en privé) et je ne suis pas télépathe...

La vieille chouette m'accorde une dernière œillade assassine et file aboyer sur Parvati et Lavande, qui gloussent en montrant du doigt un baba cool qui dort comme un bienheureux sur une banquette.

Je compose, plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, une nouvelle fois le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Après trois sonneries et son répondeur à la con, je lui intime gentiment de se magner le train avant que Mc Go ne nous fasse une attaque cardiaque et raccroche en échangeant un regard mi-amusé mi-découragé avec Neville.

Neville qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'emporter trois valises avec lui, alors que la circulaire précise bien qu'on n'a droit qu'à un bagage en soute, et qui peine à choisir laquelle emmener. En gros, trancher entre les caleçons et les bouquins d'astrophysique. Quand je dis qu'il est gentiment allumé...

Une voix féminine agréablement modulée annonce le début des enregistrements pour le vol à destination de Detroit, et toute la classe s'ébroue comme un seul homme tandis que les accompagnateurs tentent de maintenir un semblant d'ordre:

-Ne vous bousculez pas! Ça ne sert à rien de pousser, vous embarquerez de toutes façons!

Neville, qui a finalement opté à contrecœur pour les caleçons et confié les deux autres valises à sa grand mère, répond avec tant d'enthousiasme aux signes de la main qu'elle lui adresse qu'il manque de s'emplafonner dans un type qui doit faire deux fois sa taille et quatre fois son poids. Ce léger incident provoque de nouveau le rire, peu charitable, de Lavande, bientôt suivie par Parvati et Katie Bell.

Les autres passagers nous scrutent avec méfiance en présentant leurs billets à l'hôtesse. Les pauvres doivent déjà pressentir qu'ils n'auront pas un voyage tranquille avec tout un troupeau d'ados surexcité...

Le désespoir commence à me gagner, et visiblement à gagner également le professeur Mc Gonagall, lorsque Ron et Hermione surgissent de nulle part, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux brillants. Après le sermon d'usage, ils peuvent embarquer à leur tour, mon meilleur ami m'adressant au passage un clin d'œil coquin auquel je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me retrouve assis près du hublot, à côté de Cedric Diggory, le no life de la classe, qui sort aussitôt son ordinateur portable et commence à pianoter comme un malade. Le vol risque d'être long...

Cho m'adresse un sourire encourageant en passant près de ma rangée et me désigne discrètement mon voisin. Elle ne veut quand même pas que je le drague?!

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que le sois-disant bourreau de mon cœur complotait avec Hermione pour essayer de me coller avec tout ce qui passe. Charmant.

Cedric est contraint d'éteindre son jouet le temps du décollage mais le garde contre lui comme un gamin avec son doudou. Wow...

Peu à peu, l'appareil prend de la vitesse. Et puis nous voilà lancés dans le ciel. J'enfile mes écouteurs, et laisse la musique me bercer tandis que le maniaque d'à côté recommence son pianotage frénétique.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Manger quelque chose? Me demande l'hôtesse, avec un fort accent des pays de l'Est.

Mon sandwich a à peu de chose près la texture et le goût du carton. Il commence bien, ce voyage aux « States »...

--

**-Hé, toi!**

**-...**

**-Oui, toi le lecteur juste là!**

**-...**

**-Une review n'a jamais tué personne...**


	8. Welcome

**Note:** Vos reviews m'ont redonné un moral que j'avais un peu perdu ces derniers temps...Tous mes remerciements donc, pour **AdelheidRei, Lucile Dio, shamra **(que j'adore lire)**, Lymnilia, molly59** (toujours là!)** lilas, petite-abeille, et hailie **(des défauts dans ma fic, il y en a assez pour écrire un bouquin constructif LoL).

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir!

--

Il est 17h00 et je dors encore. Ou tout du moins je dormais jusqu'à ce que ma mère vienne gentiment tambouriner à ma porte pour me signaler que Dora passait me prendre dans moins d'un quart d'heure pour aller chercher mon _ami anglais_ à l'aéroport. Hilarant.

Tout en râlant par principe, j'enfile une chemise noire par dessus un pantalon tout aussi sombre. Je me baladerais avec un panneau «** Attention, je mords** » que l'effet serait le même, mais au moins Saint Potter ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'a pas été prévenu.

Ma cousine est bien sûr en retard, ce qui me laisse le plaisir de lâcher une remarque méprisante avant de m'engouffrer dignement dans sa voiture. On se fait les joies qu'on peut. Mon bonheur est porté à son comble lorsqu'elle m'annonce, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à se jeter par une fenêtre:

-J'ai recommencé à fumer.

Cette cigarette est sans doute la meilleure de ma vie, je savais bien qu'elle craquerait...

-Il est comment, ton corres'?

-Particulièrement con.

Tonks me regarde comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'allais me faire prêtre:

-Je voulais dire physiquement, histoire de le repérer quoi.

-Oh...

Pour dire toute la vérité, j'ai balancé la fiche soigneusement remplie par ses soins dans la première poubelle qui s'est trouvée sur ma route. Au fil de ses lettres, je me suis peu à peu forgé l'image d'un grand dadais gaulé comme un lampadaire, avec des cheveux châtains et une raie au milieu. Inutile de me demander pourquoi, les idées préconçues ne s'expliquent pas.

-Sais pas.

Elle secoue la tête d'un air navré:

-Tu aurais quand même pu faire cette effort là, non?

Je préfère conserver un silence prudent, tout en allumant ma deuxième clope. Inutile que Dora ne me croit plus taré que je ne le suis.

-Et il s'appelle comment? Dés fois que tu t'en sois inquiété, bien sûr...

Putain, elle peut pas la mettre en veilleuse et me laisser réduire la vie de mes poumons tranquille deux minutes?!

-Potter.

-Drôle de prénom. Fait-elle en plissant le nez.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme:

-Il s'appelle _Harry_ Potter.

Tonks a un petit rire:

-Je me disais aussi...

A cette heure les gens normaux quittent le boulot, et les voitures avancent pare-choc contre pare-choc sur près de cinq kilomètres en direction de Detroit. Je me renfrogne dans mon siège. Je n'aime pas être en retard.

Ma chère cousine surprend ma moue et hausse les épaules d'un air fataliste. Si seulement elle s'était pointée à l'heure au lieu de glander je ne sais quoi...

Enfin, le squelette de verre et d'acier de l'aéroport se profile à l'horizon et je sens tous mes muscles se raidirent. Quelle plaie cet échange à la noix...

Après avoir encore perdu un quart d'heure à trouver une place de parking, Dora se dévisse le cou et sautille sur place pour essayer de déchiffrer le panneau des arrivées:

-Bonn, c'est pas ça...Dublin, non plus...Oslo...C'est où déjà ?

-Capitale de la Norvège, Nymphadora de mon cœur.

-Aide moi à chercher au lieu de râler! Siffle-t-elle.

-Je ne râle pas.

-Tu fais une tronche de cent pieds, encore pire que d'habitude...

-Tu voudrais que je saute de partout en poussant des cris de joie parce qu'un connard de fils de bourges vient squatter chez moi?

Mes yeux scannent le périmètre, essayant de repérer un troupeau de britanniques bourrés d'hormones. Mais rien de ce genre ne semble se profiler à l'horizon.

-Genève, c'est pas ça non plus...Pretoria, nan...

-C'est bon Dora, t'es lourde.

Celle à qui je viens de faire cette gracieuse remarque me foudroie du regard et se remet à remuer frénétiquement les lèvres, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte cette fois.

-Londres Heathrow! Ça y est, j'ai trouvé!

-Attends moi là, je vais chercher le champagne. Grincé-je en rajustant ma chemise.

-L'avion est arrivé il y a plus d'une heure! Gémit ma cousine, sans relever ma pique.

J'écarte les bras avec un grand sourire:

-Potter n'est pas là, l'avion n'est plus là: on rentre! C.Q.F.D!

Et je me dirige d'un pas royal vers la sortie.

Tonks ne semble pas loin de m'emboîter le pas, lorsqu'une voix mugit à pleins poumons:

-MR MALEFOY!

Je vire de bord à 180°. Inutile de donner à Mrs DeVito des raisons supplémentaires de s'énerver. Au moment même ou cette pensée parvient à mes neurones, ma professeur principale entre dans mon champ de vision et je me congratule mentalement de lui avoir évité un infarctus. Quoique vu son visage congestionné et ses cheveux en bataille, nous ne sommes pas passés loin d'une catastrophe sanitaire...

-VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE LA DEPUIS UNE HEURE, J'EXIGE DES EXPLICATIONS! Rugit-elle en agitant les bras, visiblement inconsciente du spectacle du plus haut comique qu'elle offre aux personnes présentes.

Je prends une mine des plus contrites:

-Veuillez m'excuser, Madame, mais ma cousine a eu quelques soucis avec...c'est un peu gênant de parler de ça...

Elle ne me croit pas, mais c'était sans compter sur le renfort inattendu de Tonks:

-C'est de ma faute si nous sommes arrivés en retard. Vous comprenez, quand je suis dans une certaine période du mois, je...

Une escouade d'anges passe. Mrs DeVito semble reprendre son souffle.

-Ah...Je...Oui...Bien sûr...Tout à fait... Souffle-t-elle finalement en rougissant comme une collégienne. Mr Malefoy, votre correspondant vous attend.

Et la panthère s'en va en rassemblant ce qui lui reste de dignité et en me désignant le snack bar de l'aéroport d'un large mouvement de bras.

Comment je suis sensé retrouver un mec dont je n'ai jamais vu la trombine là dedans moi?

En gueulant son nom?

En abordant tous les nases de la place?

--

Une heure que je poireaute devant mon cappucino, qui doit maintenant être aussi chaud que la glace à la vanille que le môme d'à côté s'enfourne joyeusement. D'après ce que le professeur Mc Gonagall et une drôle de bonne femme attifée comme un sapin de Noël m'ont expliqué, mon correspondant chéri aurait « un peu de retard ».

Nous n'avons pas la même définition du peu...

En résumé, j'ai du me coltiner une espèce de phénomène de foire avec un accent texan à couper au couteau pendant une heure. Maria DeVito (du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris quand elle m'a dit son nom) m'a raconté toute sa vie sans me poser la moindre question sur la mienne, ce qui m'arrangeait assez bien, et m'a généreusement offert un vrai sandwich après que je lui ai avoué que je crevais de faim.

Une personne tout bonnement charmante.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir dans mon fauteuil en faux cuir lorsqu'elle s'est soudainement précipitée hors du snack en hurlant un « MR MALEFOY! » retentissant. Si j'étais mon corres', je commencerais à numéroter mes abattis sans plus attendre...

Elle n'est pas revenue, pas davantage que le futur fléau de mes jours n'est apparu d'ailleurs. Quoiqu'en y repensant, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ce type peut bien ressembler vu qu'il a du m'envoyer une photographie qui datait de l'époque des couches culottes. Il peut être toujours aussi blond, ou bien totalement différent, impossible de savoir.

-Hey!

Cette manie qu'ont les américains de hurler de partout, c'est agaçant...

-Hey, c'est toi Harry Potier?

-Pardon??

Se tient devant moi une grande fille (femme) avec des chaussures militaires aux pieds. Ses cheveux mauves coupés en pointes lui donne l'air d'un elfe. Elle m'adresse un grand sourire, dévoilant des dents d'une propreté douteuse:

-Harry Potier, c'est toi?

-Euh...Je m'appelle Harry Potter, oui.

Elle éclate de rire. J'ai dit un truc drôle?

-Je me disais aussi, des gamins de l'âge de Dray, il n'y en pas cent. J'avais une chance sur deux, c'était toi ou le petit boutonneux au bar!

Gamin? Je suis majeur dans trois mois, bon sang! Je réplique sèchement:

-Dray est un diminutif de Draco, je présume.

La fille se tord à nouveau de rire. C'est énervant, à la fin...

-Je présume! Hahahaha! Je présume! T'as un de ces vocabulaires!

Ben oui, j'ai été correctement éduqué..._moi_...

Avant que je n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle empoigne ma grosse valise avec enthousiasme...avant de la relâcher en poussant un juron peu aristocratique:

-Nom de Dieu! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu là dedans, des briques?!

-Mes affaires...Je bafouille en l'aidant à se redresser.

Elle m'inspecte de la tête aux pieds avant de lâcher d'un ton docte:

-Ouais, je vois le genre. Allez, suis moi.

Maman, Papa, où êtes vous...

Je ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, soufflant et peinant sous le poids de mon bagage, qu'elle m'a finalement laissé, semble-t-il de bon cœur. Sa démarche est bizarre, ça s'apparente plus à des sautillements qu'à de véritables enjambées et je suis presque obligé de courir pour ne pas me faire semer.

-Dray! Ramène tes fesses, je l'ai trouvé!

Je pile net. Devant les portes vitrées...un ange. Aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit. Je reste stupidement planté là tandis qu'il s'avance vers nous et me jette un regard à congeler le Sahara en deux minutes:

-Potter. Salue-t-il avec condescendance, d'une voix traînante mais pas désagréable.

-Euh...Salut...Draco, c'est ça?

Plus pitoyable, tu meurs. Et il semble être de mon avis puisqu'il ne se donne même pas la peine de me répondre et nous précède en direction du parking. La fille aux cheveux violets se retourne vers moi et me tend la main droite avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles:

-Moi c'est Tonks, appelle moi Dora.

Il y a un rapport entre les deux?

-O.K...Dora.

Dora (puisque c'est son nom) me fait un clin d'oeil et me prend par le bras comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours.

Je n'ose pas me retirer, et nous voilà partis bras dessus bras dessous comme de vieux amis jusqu'à une Ford grise garée de travers, où Malefoy s'est manifestement déjà installé.

Le trajet se déroule dans un silence de mort du côté de mon correspondant. Tonks se montre enjouée et pleine de curiosité, me bombardant de questions et riant de mes réponses. J'ai l'impression de débarquer d'une autre planète. De son côté, Malefoy se contente de quelques reniflements méprisants et grille clope sur clope.

Je l'observe à la dérobée. De près son visage est moins angélique, mais il demeure très beau. Les traits fins, les yeux gris acier, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, la peau pâle...Il friserait la perfection sans (et je note ce détail avec satisfaction) les cernes imprimés dans sa chair quasi translucide. Est-il insomniaque? Drogué? Les deux?

Je n'ai pas le loisir de m'interroger davantage. Dans le rétroviseur, deux orbes couleur orage se plantent dans mon regard, et j'ai l'impression de me prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je détourne précipitamment la tête, les joues brûlantes.

La cohabitation risque d'être animée...

--

Un quart d'heure que nous roulons sans prononcer un mot. Même Dora est semble-t-il à court de conversation et pianote nerveusement sur le volant. Elle n'aime pas le silence. Moi si. Ça me ressemble. C'est vide et froid.

Potter se ronge les ongles. S'il continue, il va finir par attaquer les phalanges. Si j'étais sa mère, je lui ôterais cette sale habitude à coups de pompes dans le cul. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir reçu beaucoup dans sa vie. Je l'ai senti au premier regard. Le genre de type à qui personne n'a jamais vraiment dit non, avec qui on a jamais osé être trop méchant. Le style qui plait à peu près à tout le monde, quoi.

Et qui me déplait instinctivement.

Il est temps de lui apprendre un peu la vie...

-Dis moi Potter, tu les as trouvées où, tes chemises?

Il sursaute, visiblement stupéfait que je lui adresse la parole. Il va bafouiller. C'est presque trop facile.

-Euh...Je...C'est ma mère qui les achète.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas...

-Celle là vient de chez Armani, je crois.

Une chose de sûre, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

--

_Mon correspondant est tout à fait quelconque._

_Il a des sourires chaleureux à mon égard._

_Il n'est ni beau ni laid._

_Il ne semble ni stupide ni génial._

_Il me pose des questions sur la vie en Angleterre._

_Je lui en pose en retour._

_Il me raconte un peu n'importe quoi._

_Je fais semblant d'être attentif._

_Inutile de passer pour un mal élevé dés le premier soir._

_Sa mère cuisine...des surgelés!_

_J'appellerai la mienne tout à l'heure._

_Où es-tu, mon amour?_

_--_

Harry était épuisé, et ce fut avec une docilité de mouton de panure qu'il emboîta le pas à son correspondant. Lequel ne lui proposa évidemment pas de l'aider à porter son énorme valise. Derrière eux, Tonks chantonnait un vieux tube des Beatles d'un air concerné.

Narcissa Malefoy les attendait dans le minuscule salon et accueillit le jeune homme avec une chaleur surprenante. Aussi blonde que son fils, elle avait pour sa part des yeux qui avaient dû être d'un bleu étincelant, mais qui semblaient avoir perdus de leur vigueur. Son corps présentait tous les signes d'un affaissement progressif, mais on devinait sans peine à la façon dont il était comprimé dans son gilet noir que Narcissa tentait de préserver son image de jeune fille svelte et virginale.

Même sa voix était celle d'une enfant, la gaieté en moins, songea Harry en lui serrant la main. Elle avait un air un peu égaré, charmant chez une personne de vingt ans et énervant à partir de trente.

Elle lui expliqua doucement qu'elle ne dînerait pas en leur compagnie, car elle travaillait de nuit. L'estomac de l'adolescent se contracta à la pensée qu'il allait devoir passer la soirée en tête à tête avec son correspondant...Correspondant qui s'était d'ailleurs volatilisé.


	9. Entrée en matière

**Note:** Merci beaucoup à toutes celles et ceux qui ont la gentillesse de consacrer un peu de leur temps à me lire et à me laisser leurs impressions (je pense à **Maolisama, Yepa, Thecrazy, molly59,** **Lucile Dio** et **shamra**). C'est toujours avec plaisir que je lis vos reviews, même si je n'ai parfois pas le temps d'y répondre.

Désolée d'avoir mis plus de temps que d'habitude à updater, mais les délais risquent malheureusement de se rallonger à partir de maintenant. Si je devais donner un motif, ce serait «raisons personnelles». Je ne développerai pas, mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

**RAR anonymes:**

**zelnazoo: **J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas devoir sortir les armes bientôt XD.

**claire: **Merci à toi plutôt!

Bonne lecture!

--

«_...et entraîne une chute des cours de la Bourse et l'inquiétude des actionnaires. Le gouvernement doit annoncer prochainement un plan de relance de l'économie de plusieurs centaines de milliards de dollars...»_

La crise financière, encore et toujours. Depuis deux semaines, impossible d'allumer la télé ou la radio sans tomber sur un prétendu expert qui nous explique d'un ton grave que l'économie américaine va entrer en récession.

Mais apparemment, notre président bien aimé et ses conseillers ventousés à leurs écrans d'ordinateur projettent d'injecter un beau paquet de fric dans le secteur bancaire.

Quand on donne de l'argent aux banques, ça s'appelle éviter le pire. Quand on en file aux pauvres, ça s'appelle creuser le déficit. Si Potter est chrétien, il doit se faire le même style de réflexions, entre deux séances shopping à Gstaad...

Je suis injuste, je ne le connais pas vraiment après tout. Pour moi, c'est juste un sac où je peux vomir la méchanceté qui me bouffe les tripes. Il faudrait que je songe à le remercier, ou que je lui conseille une carrière de psychothérapeute, mais depuis qu'on s'écrit force est de constater que je vais...moins pire.

Ma mère s'est lâchement tirée en me soufflant un 'bonne soirée' plein d'espoir. Bientôt, Tonks me laissera en plan à son tour en prétextant une connerie, même si pour le moment je l'entends qui se fend la poire avec Saint Potty. L'être humain est d'une lâcheté...

En me recoiffant avec une précision chirurgicale, je pense à la pizza surgelée qui doit m'attendre au congélateur. Si j'arrive à la réchauffer sans la transformer en tas de cendres, l'estomac de mon hôte devrait être satisfait. Je hais la cuisine et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Et s'il n'est pas content, je l'expédie chez la pétasse du troisième. Celle qui roule du cul et bat des cils à tout bout de champ. Qu'on ne vienne pas dire que je ne fais pas tout pour assurer le bien être spirituel de mon invité...

-Alors Dray, tu t'es fait sauvagement agresser par ton peigne?

La voix moqueuse de Dora me ramène à la réalité. J'entends Potter s'esclaffer bruyamment dans le living. Qu'il crève. Non, je ne suis pas mort. Je n'ai même jamais été aussi vivant.

Les Juifs ont envoyé une chèvre dans le désert avec tous les péchés de leur peuple sur la tête, je renverrai Potter dans ses pénates avec les miens.

--

Un quart d'heure que je raconte ma vie à une fille aux cheveux violets et au look que ma mère qualifierait de 'marginal' sans me sentir le moins du monde gêné ou mal à l'aise. Comme si je savais d'instinct que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Elle me pose des questions rigolotes, s'amuse des anecdotes que je raconte sur mon milieu bourgeois, et me parle de son projet de développement pour le site anarchiste qu'elle administre depuis trois ans. Si mes parents étaient là, ils se dépêcheraient de me tracter loin de cette 'révolutionnaire utopiste', qui à leurs yeux représenterait un 'danger pour la société'. Mais un océan me sépare d'eux, je peux bien apprécier qui je veux.

Arrive le sujet glissant de la vie sentimentale. Dora s'exclame qu'avec 'les putains de beaux yeux' que j'ai, les filles doivent être à mes pieds. Je me tortille sur le sofa et marmonne qu'avoir du succès n'est pas ma priorité dans la vie. Elle me sourit et lance, sur le ton de la conversation:

-Pourquoi, tu préfères les mecs?

Je m'étrangle. Dire? Pas dire? Pas dire.

-Non, c'est pas ça...C'est juste que bon, les filles ça prend un peu la tête...

-Ouais, pas étonnant que certains virent de bord! Fait Dora avec un léger clin d'oeil.

Ai-je réussi à ne pas rougir?

Mais l'attention de ma tourmenteuse est détournée par l'arrivée de Malefoy, qui s'est manifestement repeigné pendant ce petit interlude, et se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil qui me fait face en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme:

-Ce soir Potter, ce sera pizza ou pizza.

Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. Heureusement que quelques rations supplémentaires m'attendent dans ma valise...

Mon correspondant me lance un nouveau regard réfrigérant. Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi?

-Et pour les réclamations, adresse toi à ma chère mère. Précise-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

Vu sa mine, la nicotine ne doit pas être la seule substance à laquelle il est accro...

Tonks semble lutter contre une envie de rire grandissante, et ne peut retenir un gloussement lorsque Draco me tend son paquet:

-T'en veux une?

-Non merci. Fais-je, tout en ayant conscience que l'expression de mon visage doit évoquer celle d'une bonne sœur à qui on proposerait une tournante. Je ne fume pas.

La plaie hausse un sourcil ironique. Le gris de ses yeux me percute, me fouille. Je sens son arrogance, son mépris. Je le lis sur ses lèvres plissées, son corps légèrement penché vers moi, comme un animal sur le point de passer à l'attaque, ses longs doigts qui pianotent sur le bras du fauteuil:

-Ils t'apprenaient quoi, dans ton lycée de bourges? A faire la quête après la messe?

Tonks ne pouffe plus. Je sens qu'elle aimerait bien interrompre son cousin, le contredire, le faire taire. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Peut être parce que je ne suis après tout qu'un étranger pour elle, ou bien parce qu'elle craint Malefoy, difficile de déterminer.

Je réplique, la voix légèrement altérée par la colère que je sens poindre en moi:

-Et ils t'apprennent quoi dans ton bahut pour déshérités? L'art de l'hospitalité et de la conversation?

Étrangement, mon correspondant ne s'énerve pas. Je peux sentir d'ici la réplique mordante qui lui titille le bout de la langue, mais il ne la crache pas.

--

-Bon, c'est pas tout les jeunes...Marmonna Tonks en enfilant son manteau...Mais j'ai du boulot, moi...

La jeune femme ignorait que les deux adolescents qui s'affrontaient du regard depuis dix minutes s'étaient retenus de siffler un 'lâcheuse!' accusateur. Mais Nymphadora n'aimait pas les conflits, du moins pas dans la vie réelle, aussi prit-elle -lâchement- la fuite, sans oublier ni son sac ni ses clés de voiture.

Harry et Draco restèrent quelques instants immobiles à écouter le bruit du moteur décroître dans la rue, puis parurent se souvenir qu'ils avaient un combat visuel à mener et ramenèrent chacun les yeux dans ceux de l'autre.

Ce fut le brun qui rompit le contact en premier, le blond retenant une exclamation victorieuse peu mature:

-Alors Potty, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Fit-il en allumant sa...il avait perdu le compte...cigarette de la journée.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais en se reculant dans le canapé:

-Tu peux éteindre cette merde? Ça empeste.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, l'air affligé:

-C'est pas vrai, t'as toujours pas compris la règle?

-Hein?

-Oui, expliqua le blond en détachant les syllabes avec soin. La règle qui dit que tout ce qui te fait chier me comble de joie.

Et il souffla la fumée en souriant.

Harry se renfrogna davantage, concentrant son regard sur les broderies du coussin qu'il tordait entre ses doigts avec la même violence que s'il s'était agit du cou de son correspondant:

-Alors, poursuivit ce dernier, quoi de nouveau dans ta vie trépidante?

-Pas grand chose. Et toi?

-Tutututu Potty, c'est moi qui pose les questions. C'est vraiment ta mère qui choisi tes fringues?

-Laisse ma mère tranquille.

-Tu as insulté la mienne.

-Faux.

Malefoy se leva soudain, les yeux brillants de rage:

-Vrai. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu la regardais?

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Murmura Harry, perdu.

Le blond eut une exclamation de dédain et saisit soudain les poignets de son correspondant, le maintenant, avec une force étonnante pour quelqu'un d'aussi maigre, immobile. Harry hoqueta de surprise et tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès.

-Tu la regardais comme si elle était une bestiole blessée et toi un saint près à la recueillir. Tu crois qu'on t'a attendu, avec ta gueule de bon samaritain?

Ses longues mains fines, des mains de pianiste aux ongles bouffés, secouaient vigoureusement la chiffe molle qui le fixait, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

-T'es malade...finit-elle par lâcher, atterrée.

Draco lâcha prise, visiblement au prix d'un grand effort sur lui-même. Il aurait voulu briser la nuque de ce crétin, la tordre entre ses doigts jusqu'à arriver à un angle droit. Marre de cette clique de braves gars, avec leurs gros sabots et leur compassion plein les yeux. Il aurait voulu les éclater un par un...

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, Harry se redressa en se massant le cou et en coulant sur Malefoy un regard méfiant:

-C'est bon, ta crise est passée?

-Écoute moi, parce que je ne le répèterai pas. On a pas besoin de petits bourgeois bon chic bon genre ici, alors ta pitié visqueuse tu peux la remballer.

Le brun secoua la tête d'un air navré:

-T'es complètement paranoïaque, c'est grave.

-Et on a pas non plus besoin d'un psychanalyste, siffla Draco.

Les deux jeunes restèrent un moment silencieux et immobiles. Finalement, le blond se leva et Harry l'entendit claquer la porte de la cuisine avec violence.

Draco regrettait de s'être emporté, il avait volontairement tendu le bâton pour se faire battre. Mais à la réflexion, le cerveau de Potter mettrait sans doute une plombe à décoder et à contre attaquer en conséquence. Le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se calmer et recharger son stock de répliques fielleuses.

La pizza crama dans les règles de l'art. Harry abandonna la moitié de sa part et se rattrapa sur les cochonneries dont sa valise était bourrée. Draco ne mangea rien et fila sous la douche, où l'eau chaude se fit désirer. Puis, tandis que le brun discutait à voix basse au téléphone, probablement avec sa maman chérie, le blond alluma la télé et zappa rageusement sur une chaîne sportive.

Et pendant une heure, il regarda sans les voir les joueurs de l'équipe de France de football se faire ratatiner par ceux d'un obscur pays de l'Est.

Il n'entendit pas Harry aller et venir dans la salle de bains, râler en farfouillant dans ses bagages à la recherche de sa brosse à dents, et assurer à sa mère que tout se passait à merveille.

Mais lorsqu'il éteignit le poste, aux environs de trois heures du matin, et regagna sa chambre exigüe, ce fut pour constater que son correspondant s'était enroulé dans une couverture et dormait à même le sol. Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui filer un sac de couchage...

Draco s'allongea à son tour, face au mur, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de créatures étranges et de pleurs d'enfants.


	10. Strange

**Note:** Merci mille fois, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre...

J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais j'y suis finalement parvenue! Et je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain s'intitulera _Frapper avant d'entrer_, ce qui en résume l'idée principale. Par contre, il n'est toujours pas couché sur le clavier.

En attendant, vos reviews sont mon seul salaire (un peu de douceur dans un monde de brutes LoL)

Bonne lecture!

**RAR anonymes:**

**nyo:**Comme tu dis! Disons que pour l'instant Draco est comme un chien dans une allée obscure. Il ne faut ni le regarder ni lui adresser la parole...Ce qui complique un peu la tâche de notre Ryry national, tu t'en doutes. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire!

**Càtia: **Coucou! Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant mon histoire, même si de mon point de vue je rame un peu en ce moment xD. Et pour répondre à ta question, Draco ira bien en Angleterre chez Harry...

J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**zelnazoo:** J'ai adoré le « Ouach! » mDr. Merci pour ta review.

**fandetoi: **Je continue, lentement mais sûrement xD. Merci!

**Aelim:** Thank you very much.

--

Un seul coup d'oeil suffit à Ron Weasley pour voir que son meilleur ami avait passé une nuit exécrable. L'enfermant dans une accolade pleine de sollicitude, le grand roux pressa le petit brun de lui faire un compte rendu détaillé des récents évènements.

Harry demeura pour le moins évasif, se contentant de qualifier son correspondant bien aimé de 'sale petit con'. Bien sûr, Ron passa une heure à vitupérer contre Mc Gonagall et ses idées saugrenues et les blonds en général avant de lui faire promettre de venir le voir au moindre débordement de Malefoy:

-Si jamais il te touche, je l'arrange si bien que même sa mère ne pourra plus le reconnaître!

-Elle est plutôt sympa, sa mère. Marmonna l'adolescent en rajustant ses lunettes.

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard incrédule:

-T'as l'air d'avoir reçu un sacré choc, toi.

Harry ne démentit pas. Il aurait été difficile de faire autrement quand la vision d'un Draco Malefoy torse nu sortant de la salle de bains semblait s'être imprimée au fer rouge sur sa rétine. Curieux phénomène, d'autant que le blond n'avait de rien de si extraordinaire...

Une petite voix amusée le traita immédiatement de menteur. Bon d'accord, il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Et alors, ce n'était pas un crime de contempler les bienfaits de Mère Nature! Pas comme s'il allait se mettre à fantasmer sur un imbécile pareil.

Ses pensées furent de toutes façons détournées par un glapissement de bonheur. Hermione se précipita sur lui comme votre servante sur un pot de Nutella un quart de seconde plus tard. Tentant de chasser discrètement les cheveux qui lui rentraient dans les narines, Harry serra sa meilleure amie aussi fort que possible. Une discussion s'imposait, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours, signala Ron en ramassant son sac à dos. Et je vous signale qu'on a quatre étages à grimper.

Une pointe de jalousie était clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa petite amie et Harry détourna chastement les yeux. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait être responsable de tensions au sein du couple, d'autant que son meilleur ami n'avait vraiment aucune concurrence à redouter...

Nos trois compères montèrent donc les quatre étages les séparant de la salle de mathématiques, Ron avalant les marches deux à deux pour aller plus vite et Harry soufflant et pestant à tout va: il était grand temps de se remettre au sport.

-Dépêche toi, fainéant! Lui cria gentiment Hermione du haut des escaliers.

L'enseignant était jeune, vêtu d'une chemise de mauvaise qualité et arborant fièrement une grosse montre brillante, probablement en toc. Il scanna les trois étudiants d'un regard qui se voulait pénétrant et leur fit signe de prendre place.

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, songea Harry en soupirant avec découragement. Des tables et des chaises avaient été rajoutées sur chaque mètre carré disponible de la salle exigüe, ce qui élevait la circulation au rang d'exercice de contorsion et la place tant convoitée à celui de Saint Graal inaccessible.

Après moult torsions du bassin assez peu viriles et des excuses bredouillées à une fille que l'équerre rebelle qui dépassait de son sac avait sauvagement agressée, le petit brun se laissa tomber avec la grâce d'un hippopotame sur une chaise bancale. Son voisin, un grand type noir, lui adressa un signe de tête indifférent et retourna à son cours de trigonométrie.

Le prof chaussa une paire de lunettes rectangulaires et extirpa la liste de classe de sa pochette plastifiée:

-Abbot Hannah?

-Présente.

-Akumu Durban?

-Présent, fit le grand noir.

Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à:

-Est-ce que Mr Malefoy a décidé de nous faire grâce de son illustre présence?

Des rires moqueurs saluèrent cette pique. De toute évidence, la côte de popularité du blond n'était pas au beau fixe.

-Il n'est pas là, répondit une fille au faciès de pékinois et à la voix atrocement nasillarde en regardant la chaise vide à côté d'elle comme si Draco risquait d'y apparaître par magie.

-Draco Malefoy est comme une éclipse lunaire, ricana le prof en se penchant vers les anglais. On le voit peu, mais c'est toujours un moment à ne pas rater. Je crois savoir qu'il est votre correspondant, Mr Potter?

Surpris que l'homme connaisse son nom, Harry ramena les quatre pieds de sa chaise au sol, préservant ainsi sa colonne vertébrale de dommages irréparables, et répondit par l'affirmative.

-Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir!

Le rictus narquois de l'enseignant évoquait vaguement ceux de Rogue.

Malefoy avait planté Harry devant le lycée en marmonnant qu'il devait s'acheter des cigarettes, et n'avait pas refait surface depuis. Le brun avait passé la nuit la plus horrible de toute sa vie, le dos littéralement mis en pièces par le plancher et l'oreille aux aguets, persuadé d'entendre des couinements de souris.

Alors plus son correspondant se trouvait loin de lui, mieux c'était.

--

La cantine du lycée évoque davantage un fast food. Pas étonnant que l'obésité soit un vrai fléau ici! Ron et Mione partagent leur hamburger en deux moitiés parfaitement égales tandis que j'observe la faune étasunienne.

Les codes vestimentaires semblent être totalement abolis, mais à y regarder de plus près les groupes sociaux ne se mélangent pas. Une table pour les intellos, une table pour les sportifs et les pom pom girls, une autre pour les membres de l'association du lycée, une pour les gens qui font des expériences bizarres avec la nourriture, une pour nous, et une pour une fille aux cheveux sales et aux yeux globuleux qui mange une carotte crue.

-C'est Loufoca Lovegood, m'indique Durban en surprenant mon regard perplexe.

-Loufoca? C'est son prénom?

Tout le monde éclate de rire et mon voisin de classe m'assène une bourrade dans le dos:

-T'es un comique, toi! Elle s'appelle Luna!

J'ai encore raté une fameuse occasion de me la boucler...

-Alors, c'est vrai qu'il pleut tout le temps en Angleterre? Me demande une fille presque aussi blonde que Malefoy en picorant son maïs bio.

-Euh...ça dépend de la région où tu es...

Elle ne m'écoute déjà plus et se tourne vers Ron avec un sourire charmeur. Instinctivement, Hermione resserre son étreinte autour de son cou.

-Tu t'appelles Romuald, c'est ça?

-Ronald, corrige sèchement ma meilleure amie.

-Oh, désolée! Rit-elle en secouant ses cheveux de gauche à droite.

Encore une victime de l'hégémonie l'Oréal. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit en avisant les radis en plastique qui pendent aux oreilles de Luna Lovegood.

La conversation dévie sur le sport et le dernier match d'une obscure équipe de base ball. Durban découpe son steak avec une application presque chirurgicale et l'image de la pizza carbonisée d'hier soir revient flotter devant mes yeux.

-Nan mais regardez moi ça...siffle une petite brune avec un mépris non dissimulé.

Un type vient de poser son plateau devant Luna Lovegood. Il est assez petit, grassouillet, avec des dents en avant et des oreilles décollées. En gros, il ne sera jamais mannequin pour Calvin Klein...

-Ouais, Nott en plan drague! Ricane un autre garçon en croquant dans une pomme.

Le garçon fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais une rougeur monte lentement de sa nuque à ses oreilles.

Et lorsqu'un Neville visiblement enthousiaste vient rejoindre le couple, mon coeur se serre et Hermione a un petit sourire triste.

--

De temps en temps, c'est bien de faire le point. Voir où on en est, dans quel mur on fonce, et tout le bazar. Et comme à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je me retrouve sur le toit du lycée avec mon paquet de Dunhill et vue imprenable sur les labos de chimie.

Potter est parti tôt ce matin, il avait du soudoyer Dora pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Je me suis donc retrouvé à déjeuner seul à seule avec ma mère, qui m'a longuement sermonné pour avoir laissé mon correspondant sans même un sac de couchage. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait penser de nous?

Il a pitié de toi, Maman. Mais ça, je ne te le dirai pas vois tu. Parce que je ne suis pas un salopard complet, quoi qu'on en dise. Il a pitié de toi et il me prend pour un malade mental.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai en première heure le lundi matin? Ah oui, maths avec l'autre siphonné du bocal. Il a sûrement du sortir une de ses vieilles blagues me concernant à la classe, qui est de toutes manières déjà acquise à sa cause. Ou plutôt non acquise à la mienne.

Un de ces jours, je m'exilerai en Papouasie ou dans un pays au nom imprononçable comme le Turkménistan ou l'Azerbaïdjan. Et plus personne ne viendra m'emmerder. Jamais.

Potty a du pot, il m'a l'air assez sociable. Probable qu'il va vite s'intégrer à la meute de dégénérés du lycée, comme un digne représentant de la population adolescente de base qu'il est, avec quelques pépètes en plus ça va de soi. C'est très con, mais il y a des moments où je voudrais bien être comme ça. Pas comme Potter, mais comme quelqu'un de...normal? Banal?

Avoir une petite amie potable, au lieu de ramener des espèces de caricatures humanoïdes dans mon pieu pour tirer un coup.

Faire du sport sans être un dieu du stade.

Cloper avec ce qu'il faut de décontraction et de « j'arrête quand je veux » pour ne pas être catalogué toxico.

Avoir des potes suffisamment cools pour me passer les devoirs quand je suis malade ou me donner des conseils bidons pour s'y prendre avec les filles, tout en me faisant quelques grosses blagues bien lourdes histoire de me signifier que j'appartiens au cercle des 'vrais mecs'.

Ouais...ça pourrait être pas mal...

--

Ce fut non sans une certaine inquiétude que Harry vit son correspondant, habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds et les cheveux aussi lisses et brillants que la veille, pénétrer dans le self et se diriger vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Grogna Ron en se détachant des bras d'Hermione, prêt à la bagarre.

-Parler à Potter, fit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. En privé, si possible.

Posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son meilleur ami, Harry se leva lentement et suivit le blond à l'extérieur, conscient d'être l'objet de tous les regards.

Mal à l'aise face aux yeux gris et froids qui le fixaient avec une acuité étrange chez un type qui devait se shooter aussi souvent qu'il prenait des douches, le petit brun enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et prit une attitude résolue:

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Draco prit son temps, ses mains roulant une cigarette sans la regarder. On ne fumait pas dans l'enceinte de ce bahut merdique, il devrait la garder jusqu'à ce soir...et aller justifier son absence du matin chez le pion. Merde, il était majeur et vacciné!

-Je veux qu'on signe un pacte de non-agression.

Et Harry s'étouffa avec ce qui lui restait de salive.

Merde alors!


	11. Comment ça, paranoïaque?

**I love you guys, merci à tous!**

**Légère erreur (eh oui, même les plus brillants esprits...*se sauve en couinant sous les jets de tomates*) dans ce que j'avais annoncé. Ce chapitre ne s'intitule donc pas _Frapper avant d'entrer_, mais _Comment ça, paranoïaque?_ J'ai voulu aller un peu trop vite en besogne, je le crains fort! **

**Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais je le ferai au prochain chapitre. Celui ci est davantage une étape de transition qu'une véritable avancée de l'action, mais il est très important pour la suite.**

**Au menu: la fin d'une conversation, le début d'une autre, et le retour de quelqu'un que j'avais un peu laissé de côté dans les derniers chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture!**

--

_Et Harry s'étouffa avec ce qui lui restait de salive._

_Merde alors!_

-...

-Respire à fond, la demande en mariage sera pour plus tard.

Le sourire moqueur de Malefoy fit rosir son correspondant. Le blond avait décidément un don pour exterminer son amour-propre.

-Un pacte de non-agression? Répéta-t-il lentement. Il y a eu agression?

L'américain éclata d'un rire singulièrement grinçant:

-Pas encore d'agression physique, mais ça viendra si on ne fait rien. Ce qu'il faut, c'est mettre la maladie en quarantaine.

-En quarantaine? Fit Harry, qui n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel:

-C'est une habitude chez toi?

-Quoi?

-Répéter bêtement quand tu ne comprends pas.

Le brun plissa légèrement les yeux:

-Je croyais qu'on devait arrêter de s'agresser?

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas eu agression?

Un sale gosse, pensa Harry en avisant la lueur de triomphe au fond des prunelles orage de son correspondant. Il attendit patiemment que le briquet de Malefoy daigne s'allumer et que le blond tire sa première bouffée avec une délectation non dissimulée.

-Je résume, fit-il finalement. Tu veux qu'on passe une sorte de contrat dans lequel tu t'engagerais à me ficher la paix.

Malefoy acquiesça lentement sans le quitter du regard:

-A condition bien sûr que tu respectes certaines règles, précisa-t-il en tapotant le bout de sa cigarette rougeoyante.

-Quel genre? Demanda l'anglais avec circonspection.

Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Il était vraiment très beau, même si son correspondant aurait préféré se mettre la tête dans un four et tourner le maximum de boutons plutôt que de l'admettre.

-Me laisser vaquer à mes occupations habituelles, fit finalement le blond. Ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te concerne pas, ne pas poser de questions à ma mère, te faire le plus discret possible, prendre ta douche le matin plutôt que le soir...

-Tu veux oublier ma présence, résuma Harry.

-Exactement, sourit Malefoy. Et je crois que c'est réciproque, non?

-Mmh...

-Alors c'est parfait! S'exclama soudain le blond, avec une expression joviale que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'envisagée.

Et il tendit une longue main blanche à son vis à vis.

Harry Potter était en règle générale d'un naturel assez prudent, voire méfiant. Sa seule erreur de jugement importante avait été Benjamin Tweeney. En y repensant, ses traits se crispèrent. Il avait bien envie de laisser les doigts de Malefoy embrasser le vide, mais le regard menaçant du blond l'en dissuada.

Alors, le britannique serra la main froide qu'on lui tendait. Il s'attendait à rencontrer des doigts sans vie, mais la poigne de Draco était de fer: s'il n'y avait pas eu ce 'pacte', Harry aurait juré que son correspondant essayait de lui broyer les articulations...

Malefoy le libéra de la pression qu'il exerçait, et le petit brun fila retrouver ses amis sans demander son reste.

L'américain le suivit des yeux, impassible.

--

Hermione Granger avait un quotient intellectuel largement supérieur à la moyenne, c'était indéniable. Même si à l'échelle d'une vie Harry ne la connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, c'était spontanément vers elle qu'il se tournait lorsque la situation l'exigeait, un peu comme il l'aurait fait avec une grande sœur complice.

Mais à qui d'autre pouvait-il parler?

James était tout le temps en déplacement, et se donnait bonne conscience en accédant au moindre caprice de son fils. Au fond de lui, l'homme sentait pourtant bien qu'il y avait un problème. Qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si bien que ça. Mais il était bien plus commode de croire sur parole sa femme lorsqu'elle lui affirmait qu'il était le meilleur père possible.

Lily avait toujours été intimement convaincue de tout savoir de son fils unique. N'était-il pas la chair de sa chair? N'avait-elle pas mis au monde un bébé magnifique après neuf mois d'angoisse? N'avait-elle pas toujours été là pour lui, attentive à ses besoins mais sachant poser des limites lorsqu'il le fallait?

Ron était certes un ami fidèle et dévoué, qui défendait le petit brun bec et ongles. Mais les conversations avec lui étaient courtes et tournaient autour des mêmes sujets.

Si Harry se refusait à lui confier qu'il était homosexuel, c'était en grande partie parce qu'il avait l'impression d'ignorer tout de lui: son meilleur ami. N'était-ce pas ironique?

Mais comment prévoir sa réaction? Ron pouvait être aussi compréhensif que buté, et perdre son amitié aurait été un coup trop dur pour le jeune Potter. Le rouquin ne veillait-il pas sur lui depuis le jardin d'enfant? Une place ne lui était-elle pas toujours réservée à la table des Weasley?

Quel piètre meilleur ami faisait-il, à dissimuler une chose aussi importante...

Et ce crétin de Malefoy qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver à son goût!

Si Ron apprenait ça, Dieu seul pouvait prédire ce qui se produirait alors.

Les autres garçons que le petit brun côtoyait ne lui étaient pas suffisamment proches pour qu'il se risque à dévoiler un secret de cette ampleur. Et les rumeurs allaient si vite au lycée...

Harry en revenait donc toujours au même point: Hermione.

Il trouva sans surprise la jeune fille à la bibliothèque du campus. Son air sérieux et son front plissé par la concentration, tandis qu'elle tournait les pages du dernier numéro du _Times, _firent sourire son ami:

-Mione!

-Harry! S'écria l'étudiante, son visage s'éclairant soudain.

Son ton et son regard étaient surpris, mais le petit brun savait qu'elle l'avait probablement épié depuis qu'il avait passé la porte. Et vu le temps qu'il avait mis avant de se décider à l'approcher, feignant de s'intéresser à la presse automobile _(Mercedes, BMW: la guerre est déclarée)_, ou encore au bibliothécaire lui-même (il n'avait jamais vu un type avec une barbe aussi longue), Hermione devait déjà savoir qu'il souhaitait lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

-C'est Ron qui t'envoie? Feignit-elle cependant de l'interroger. Un des ces jours, il comprendra peut être qu'il ne risque pas de choper la gale en s'approchant un peu trop près d'un livre...

-En fait, je voulais te voir pour discuter un peu, précisa Harry.

Hermione haussa un sourcil:

-C'est urgent? Je suis en train de lire un article sur le trafic d'armes en Angola.

-Est-ce que le trafic d'armes peut attendre un tout petit peu? Supplia l'adolescent en ouvrant de grands yeux implorants.

Avec un sourire complice, sa meilleure amie referma son journal et se leva de sa chaise.

--

_Mon amour._

_Crois tu que je n'ai rien remarqué?_

_Crois tu que je suis stupide ou bien aveugle?_

_Et toi, comment peux tu ne pas voir?!_

_C'est pourtant si évident!_

_Si évident que je t'aime à en crever..._

_Mais jamais tes yeux ne se posent sur moi._

_Du moins, pas vraiment._

_Oh bien sûr, tu me regardes._

_Mais sans me voir, sans voir ce que j'essaie de te dire._

_Sans comprendre ce que chaque geste que je fais hurle pourtant à la face du monde..._

_Ton comportement envers moi a changé ces derniers temps._

_Tu es plus distant, plus froid._

_Mais je ne peux pas dire que je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais en faisant ce que je fais._

_Nous ne finirons pas ensemble, c'est comme ça._

_--_

-Et donc, Malefoy veut que vous arrêtiez de vous battre?

Harry et Hermione étaient attablés devant deux gobelets de ce que les dames de service avaient le culot d'appeler café. La jeune fille avait insisté pour payer cette eau chaude améliorée, et le petit brun s'était laissé faire pour la forme.

-En substance, oui.

Hermione acquiesça en buvant placidement une gorgée de l'infâme mixture. Malgré son air décontracté, elle commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami:

-Et tu dis qu'il...enfin...qu'il te plaît?

Harry eut une exclamation outrée et protesta avec vigueur:

-Pas du tout! Il est absolument odieux, et je ne reviendrai pas là dessus! C'est juste ces saloperies d'hormones...finit-il avec beaucoup moins de force, le rouge lui montant lentement aux joues.

La brunette le fixa longuement, pensive:

-Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire Harry, mais à ta place je me méfierais de lui.

-C'est bien ce que je compte faire, assura l'adolescent. Hier il m'a carrément agressé pour rien, et aujourd'hui il se ramène avec son air de premier communiant!

-N'exagérons rien, rit doucement Hermione. Il ne t'a tout de même pas déclaré son amour éternel.

Son meilleur ami se renfrogna et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux.

-Ben alors, où est-ce que vous étiez passés tous les deux?! S'exclama Seamus Finnigan, qui venait d'apparaître devant eux. Ron te cherche Hermione, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure devant le lycée.

-Il m'avait dit qu'il arrêtait de fumer! S'écria la brune.

L'irlandais ouvrit de grands yeux:

-J'ai pas dit qu'il fumait! J'ai dit qu'il fumait? Demanda-t-il à Harry, qui riait silencieusement.

-Laisse tomber, fit le petit brun alors que sa meilleure amie s'élançait comme une flèche vers la sortie, c'est l'intuition féminine.

Seamus haussa les épaules en faisant une grimace équivoque et lança d'un ton guilleret:

-Je te laisse vieux, il faut que j'aille retrouver Dean.

-Tu veux vraiment gagner ce pari?

Le châtain éclata d'un grand rire clair:

-Bien sûr! Mais tu sais, je le trouve vraiment craquant...Oh, pas autant que toi bien sûr, acheva-t-il avec un clin d'oeil faussement aguicheur qui fit de nouveau rire l'adolescent.

Une fois Seamus parti, Harry vida son gobelet de café dans la plante verte la plus proche. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de la voir faner sur le champ, comme dans les films...

--

Comment savoir?

Comment décrypter ses intentions?

Veut-il réellement nous rendre la vie plus supportable, ou est-ce simplement une ruse?

Peut être croit-il qu'il obtiendra des informations sur ma vie privée, des trucs dont il pourra ensuite se servir contre moi...

Mais peu importe ses motivations réelles dans le fond.

Je suis bien déterminé à ne pas lui céder un pouce de terrain dans cette affaire.

Si quelqu'un doit mordre la poussière, pour une fois ce ne sera pas moi...

Hermione et Ron s'embrassent dans un coin. Elle a du lui passer un savon à cause de la cigarette puis tout lui pardonner, comme d'habitude. J'aimerais parfois être aussi insouciant et amoureux qu'eux, ne pas sans arrêt penser à ce que je dois dire ou faire pour éloigner les soupçons...

Dans le fond, n'était-ce pas ce que je cherchais? Ne voulais-je pas rajouter du piment dans ma vie en répondant de la sorte aux lettres de Malefoy, ou même tout bêtement en ne protestant pas énergiquement auprès du professeur Mc Gonagall pour qu'elle me dégote un correspondant _normal_?

Question piment, on peut dire que je suis servi. Alors, pourquoi se plaindre?

--

Draco assista aux cours de l'après midi, après avoir ainsi qu'il le prévoyait supporté une heure d'éloge ardent des élèves sérieux qui ne fréquentaient pas le lycée _en dilettante._ Dieu, qu'il pouvait haïr tous ces fonctionnaires à la manque...

La prof d'anglais n'était pas méchante, juste un peu limitée. Elle lui faisait penser à ces bonnes grosses vaches qu'on voit parfois en bordure de voie ferrée. Rien d'autre à faire que de brouter paisiblement en attendant le train, et là relever la tête parce qu'il faut bien montrer aux humains médisants qu'ils ont raison quand ils assimilent le bovin à la bêtise.

-Hé, Potter!

La voix trainante et moqueuse de Malefoy provoqua une décharge électrique chez son correspondant. Une partie de lui, la plus énervée, mis ça sur le compte du ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du blond.

-Potter, je te parle!

-Quoi encore, tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de suivre?

Il récolta un regard consterné:

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être un peu plus...je sais pas...

-Cool? Suggéra Harry en serrant nerveusement son stylo plume entre ses doigts.

-Faute de meilleure expression, on va dire que c'est ça.

-Je t'emmerde, conclu le brun d'une voix ferme en reportant son attention sur le tableau noir.

-Tutututu...je m'attendais à mieux...

Le petit brun se mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres en gardant les yeux rivés sur Œil-De-Vache, qui se trémoussait sur son estrade en dissertant sur les vertus de la grammaire.

-Malefoy?

-Tentative d'obstruction à l'assimilation de connaissances essentielles, je proteste.

Et Harry plongea sous la table pour y récupérer son sac, manquant de se cogner en se redressant mais cachant ainsi son sourire.

Il ne vit pas celui, narquois mais avec une pointe d'amusement, enfoui sous la calotte glaciaire qui tenait lieu de visage à son correspondant...


	12. Bloody cell phone

**NdA: **Avant toute chose, merci à tous mes lecteurs et tous mes revieweurs.

Ensuite, je m'excuse platement de vous avoir fait tant attendre mais je souffre d'un cruel manque d'inspiration. En plus, quand je relis cette fic je la trouve inintéressante et niaise. C'est peut être que j'évolue, ou alors j'étais vraiment aveugle avant...

Mais j'irai jusqu'au bout de ce projet, c'est une question de discipline (parler comme ça alors que l'écriture est sensée être un plaisir...). Seulement, ça risque de prendre du temps.

A propos de ce chapitre, il est court mais un événement important intervient puisqu'il s'agit de...Merde, trou de mémoire xD.

Bonne lecture!

**RAR anonymes:**

**jo: **merci, la suite est là!

--

-Cosette? Cosette! Youhou, tu m'écoutes?!

La grande blonde posa sa serpillière et acquiesça mollement. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour relancer son intarissable collègue de travail, un petit bout de femme aux cheveux bouclés et aux lunettes incrustées de strass. Tout y passa: les médecins snobinards, les infirmières qui l'étaient tout autant, l'odeur de rat crevé qui régnait depuis trois jours dans la salle du personnel, le type de la 45 qui avait chié dans la cage d'escalier, cette pétasse de stagiaire...

Pendant que Madame vidait son sac, Narcissa lustrait le sol dépoli en jetant des regards implorants à la grosse horloge de l'autre côté du couloir.

Marre de nettoyer les fesses des vieux au jet, de se faire surnommer Cosette par toutes celles qui connaissaient son parcours depuis qu'une anesthésiste férue de Victor Hugo avait lancé la mode, de se coltiner l'autre dépressive et ses morceaux de salade incrustés dans les dents. Marre de ne pas pouvoir dîner avec Draco le soir, l'interroger sur sa journée, et boire ses mensonges avec la satisfaction de la mère qui fait son boulot de mère:

Vivement la retraite, qu'elle puisse recommencer à lire de vrais bouquins et à regarder _CNN _en se payant la tête des journalistes.

-Je crois qu'on a pigé l'idée, Thénardier.

L'autre en lâcha son seau en plastique bleu:

-Thénardier? C'est qui ça? Tu te fous de ma gueule, c'est ça?

Narcissa salua la mémé de la chambre 17 (celle qui trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à Anita Ekberg en plus maigre) avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour Email Diamant, la magie du blanc. En retour, elle récolta un regard attendri et un index pointé en direction d'un tricot inachevé. Une écharpe pour son petit fils, parce que ça traîne tout le temps dans les courants d'air les jeunes d'aujourd'hui...

C'est bien ma grande, double ration de compote aux pruneaux pour toi demain.

--

Les journées étaient courtes, dans les lycées américains. En règle générale les cours se terminaient vers 15H00, ce qui laissait tout le loisir aux élèves de s'adonner au sport ou aux activités artistiques. Pendant que Ron et son correspondant partaient faire quelques paniers sur le terrain de basket, Hermione annonça à la cantonade qu'elle se sentait fatiguée et qu'elle allait rentrer.

-Oh allez, viens boire un coup avec nous! L'encouragea Seamus. Ça te fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air, de sortir de tes bouquins...

-Le bus sera là dans cinq minutes, répliqua sèchement la brune. Harry, passe moi un coup de fil quand tu seras rentré: j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire.

Et sans attendre la réponse de son meilleur ami, elle tourna le dos au petit groupe et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

-Elle est pas cool, ta copine, lâcha Durban en saisissant son sac à dos.

-C'est pas ma copine, marmonna Harry en lui emboîtant le pas.

Malefoy avait une nouvelle fois disparu, ce qui arrangeait bien les affaires de son correspondant. Il n'avait aucune envie que la présence du blond le marginalise par rapport aux autres élèves.

La petite troupe s'enfonça avec bonheur dans les banquettes en skaï d'un bar bruyant et enfumé, et les anglais se retrouvèrent sans trop comprendre comment à avancer de l'argent de tous les côtés pour les consommations. Pour sa part, Harry s'en fichait: il était beaucoup de choses mais pas radin.

Sans ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés, le petit brun se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais ce sentiment disparu après trois verres et quelques blagues potaches. Sur la banquette d'en face, Seamus avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Dean et la remontait progressivement vers l'entrejambe. Gêné, Harry détourna le regard en direction de Durban et d'une fille prénommée Pansy, qui était plongés dans un débat passionné sur le port d'arme.

-Des enfants meurent tous les jours à cause de ces conneries! Clama le noir en vidant une énième pinte de bière

-Dans ce pays, il faut pouvoir se défendre à tout moment! Rétorqua-t-elle en crispant ses ongles laqués sur la table.

Le petit brun perdit rapidement le fil et s'abîma dans la contemplation de l'affiche jaunie punaisée en face de lui, la gorge irritée par l'air saturé de fumée.

Que pouvait bien faire Malefoy en ce moment?

--

Les frères Bulstrode ne sont pas des enfants de chœur, ça se voit au premier coup d'oeil. L'aîné, Nick, a fait cinq ans pour trafic de stupéfiants. Son avocat avait réussi à magouiller une embrouille bidon mêlant contexte familial et social difficile avec la mauvaise influence de ses anciens copains de lycée pour amadouer les jurés, mais je peux certifier sous serment que Nick _aime _vraiment ce qu'il fait. Se cacher des flics, tabasser des pauvres mecs dans des allées obscures, c'est son trip.

Lewis, son petit frère (qui doit mesurer environ deux mètres et peser une bonne centaine de kilos), le ferait pourtant presque passer pour un type sympa et compréhensif. Peu de ceux qui ont été en désaccord avec cette montagne de muscles sont encore en état de le raconter, même s'il exagère toujours un peu pour se rendre plus impressionnant.

En ce qui me concerne, je file doux. Pas envie de me retrouver le nez éclaté dans un caniveau, d'autant qu'ils en profiteraient sûrement pour « réquisitionner » le seul objet de valeur qui soit en ma possession: la gourmette en argent que mon père m'a offert pour mes dix ans. J'ai souvent surpris les regards envieux de Nick sur mon poignet.

-Tu veux combien cette fois?

Mr Muscle sourit de toutes ses dents jaunâtres. Je paye toujours cash, alors je peux bien demander ce que je veux. De toutes manières, les retraits que j'opère régulièrement sur le compte en banque de ma mère sont trop insignifiants pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Dix dollars par ci, vingt par là...Et au bout du compte, une petite friandise.

J'enfouis le sachet plastifié dans la poche de mon blouson. Ce soir, je me fais plaisir.

--

La bière n'est pas un alcool fort à proprement parler, mais tout est une affaire de quantités. Je titube légèrement en grimpant dans le bus et le chauffeur me lance un regard méfiant, mais je parviens à composter mon ticket après deux bonnes minutes de fou rire bêbête avec Durban. Heureusement, il reste des places assises.

Le car redémarre avec brusquerie et je manque de me vautrer sur une pauvre mamie qui serre son sac à main contre elle comme s'il s'agissait de son enfant nouveau né. Je ne vais pas tarder à me faire une réputation d'enfer auprès du cinquième âge, moi...

La rue est déserte et une odeur de barbecue vient se loger dans mes narines. J'espère que Mrs Malefoy n'est pas rentrée, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit comme ça.

Apparemment, le ciel est avec moi. Vu du trottoir, l'appartement semble désert et toutes les lumières sont éteintes. J'ignore ce que fabrique Celui-Qui-A-Décidé-De-Ne-Plus-Me-Faire-Chier mais ça m'arrangerait de ne pas à avoir à poireauter quinze ans sur le palier...

--

Savourant les effets bénéfiques d'un jet d'eau réglé sur glacial sur ses neurones engourdies, Harry balança ses affaires dans la panière à linge sale sans plus de cérémonie. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était vingt deux heures passées, et son estomac lui rappela sèchement qu'il n'avait rien eu à brasser depuis midi.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire comme chez lui et se mitonner un petit plat en attendant que le blond ne se décide à sortir de sa chambre. Par acquis de conscience, l'anglais frappa deux coups légers à la porte:

-Mal...Draco? Tu as faim?

Contre toute attente, la poignée s'abaissa brutalement et Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec un Draco Malefoy visiblement hors d'état de faire quoi que ce soit. En se tenant au chambranle pour ne pas tomber, l'américain le toisa avec suspicion:

-T'as perdu Mirza?

Le brun soupira avec agacement, mais le moment était mal choisi pour le mettre en colère. Il ignorait quelle substance était responsable de l'état de son correspondant, mais ce dernier n'était visiblement plus conscient de ce qu'il disait. Comme pour le lui prouver, Draco lui décocha un sourire éclatant avant de le tirer à lui:

-Faut pas réveiller les enfants, chuchota-t-il contre son oreille en gloussant.

-Gné? Fut à peu de chose près la réponse éloquente du fils Potter.

Draco éclata d'un rire cristallin à filer la chair de poule à toute personne normalement constituée et se pencha de nouveau vers son correspondant:

-J'aime bien quand tu me contredis, souffla-t-il.

Harry aurait sûrement objecté qu'il ne l'avait pas contredit et aurait probablement renouvelé sa proposition de tenter de préparer quelque chose de mangeable avec les moyens du bord si une langue étrangère ne s'était pas soudain invitée dans sa bouche.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, le grand blond plaqua le petit brun contre le mur et enserra ses jambes dans les siennes. L'anglais l'affirmerait avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde le lendemain, mais il n'esquissa pas l'ébauche d'un mouvement pour défendre sa pudeur en péril.

Mais nos deux ados dominés par leurs hormones avaient oublié d'intégrer un paramètre essentiel dans leur échange buccal: les nouvelles technologies et leur façon parfois désagréable de se rappeler à votre bon souvenir.

Car ce fut le moment que choisit le portable high-tech du plus riche des deux pour sonner...


	13. Drôle de nuit

**NdA: **Quoi...Vous êtes encore là? Je devrais vraiment vous décerner une médaille! Pour les quelques coriaces qui ont survécu au dernier chapitre, la suite est là. Pour les autres, je vous comprends^^

En vous souhaitant à tous d'agréables fêtes de fin d'année.

Bonne lecture, je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite...

**RAR anonymes:**

**Machin:** Les choses sérieuses? On est pas sérieux quand on a dix sept ans LoL. Merci de ta review.

**Amy: **Merci, tu me fais plaisir!

--

_Car ce fut le moment que choisit le portable high-tech du plus riche des deux pour sonner..._

Harry émit un léger grognement et tenta de décoller ses lèvres de celles de Draco. Ses efforts n'eurent pas tout à fait l'effet escompté puisque le blond resserra son étreinte en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait furieusement à « sexy Harry » et, s'il daigna rompre le baiser, fit glisser sa bouche le long de la joue de son correspondant jusqu'à échouer sur son épaule.

-Euh...Dra...Draco?

-Grmmlblmh?

-Il faut vraiment que je réponde, là...

Pas de réaction. La main de l'anglais se fraya péniblement un chemin jusqu'à la poche de son jean, l'autre main étant occupée à essayer de maintenir la tête de l'américain en place et extirpa enfin l'objet du délit. On devait vraiment chercher à l'avoir au bout du fil, il avait compté cinq sonneries...

-Allô? Fit-il en se raclant la gorge, priant pour que Malefoy se tienne tranquille.

-Harry?

Nan, le pape...

-Quoi encore, Hermione?

Sa réplique claqua plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et un soupir d'exaspération siffla à ses oreilles. Se souvenant juste à temps de la règle n°1 (ne jamais provoquer une Hermione Granger déjà tendue) le petit brun poursuivit précipitamment:

-Non, mais c'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler...

-Ah?! Et c'est quoi alors?! Cria-t-elle presque. Tu fais vraiment chier, Harry!

Le destinataire de cette réplique pleine de tendresse ouvrit et referma la bouche dans une imitation inconsciente du mérou asthmatique. Si la brune en arrivait à utiliser un langage qu'elle qualifiait d'ordinaire « d'apanage des lobotomisés », il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter...

-Mione, ma Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Crois moi, c'est vraiment très important.

-Eh bien parlons, je t'écoute, articula notre débraillé préféré en essuyant précautionneusement ce qui devait être un filet de bave gouttant dans son coup. Dieu merci, Draco se contenta de réaffirmer sa prise sur lui mais ne se...Réveilla pas?...Depuis quand il dormait?

-Non, je ne peux pas te dire ça au téléphone. Il faut qu'on se voit. Maintenant.

Boudiou, cette fille aurait facilement remplacé Schwarzy dans _Terminator_...

Tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure pour trouver un prétexte qui tienne la route, Harry poussa en douceur un Malefoy aussi inerte qu'un poisson pané sur le côté et sentit un début de panique l'envahir lorsque le blondinet se vautra avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame souffrant d'arthrose sur le sol.

-Malefoy...Eh, Malefoy!

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il fait encore des siennes? Demanda Hermione avec impatience.

-Nononon...C'est juste que...Qu'il s'est endormi.

-Tu m'en vois ravie, assura sa meilleure amie avec sarcasme. Tu ne voulais quand même pas lui demander la permission de faire trois cent mètres jusque chez ma corres', non?

-Non, mais...

-Alors c'est parfait, coupa-t-elle brusquement. Je t'attends d'ici cinq minutes.

-Hermione, je peux pas là! Cria Harry d'une voix qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à celle des plus grands tragédiens. Je sais pas quelle merde Malefoy a pris, mais il est complètement dans les choux!

Silence. Profonde inspiration. Probable prière à Bouddha et toute la clique.

-O.K, alors c'est moi qui viens. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci, je te revaudrai ça.

-Ahem...

-Si, si, je t'assure...

Et nos deux compères raccrochèrent en très bons termes sur un meuglement de Malefoy. Harry se pencha avec précaution sur son correspondant immobile et tendit l'oreille pour récolter ces précieuses informations:

-...Rhaa...Je suis le caïman carnivore...

Comme dirait l'autre, ça faisait drôlement avancer le schmilblik...

-Malefoy, tu m'entends? Tenta l'anglais, alors que des images du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes auparavant s'infiltraient en force dans sa conscience rongée par une monstrueuse envie de rire. Il pouffa nerveusement en secouant le blond:

-Hé, la Belle au Bois Dormant!

Pas de réaction. Glissant maladroitement ses doigts sous les mèches pâles, Harry fut inquiet de constater que l'américain bouillait littéralement de fièvre. Nom d'un chien, sa came devait être périmée. A supposer que ces substances se périment, bien sûr.

Unique et minuscule avantage: il y avait fort à parier que Malefoy ne garderait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ce soir.

--

Hermione réprima un frisson et remonta le col de sa veste, enroulant son écharpe autour de son visage jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus que ses yeux marrons.

Quel temps de merde...

Quelle vie de merde...

Fille unique et solitaire, la jeune anglaise avait très tôt eu la certitude que les livres étaient les seuls compagnons fidèles et fiables. Elle n'avait simplement pas mesuré à quel point c'était vrai. Et dire qu'elle avait cru en lui, qu'elle lui avait fait confiance...

C'est dingue comme on s'attache vite aux gens, aux choses, même quand on est sensé être blindé et prévenu. Même quand on en a déjà tellement pris dans la tronche qu'on devrait être dégoûté. A croire que certaines personnes sont sur Terre pour être les éternels couillons, les dindons de la farce.

Elle avait été naïve et se jurait comme à chaque fois qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, tout en sachant très bien que son coeur s'emballerait pour le prochain connard qui saurait placer les mots et les gestes là où il fallait.

Il n'aurait même pas besoin de faire cet effort en fin de compte, juste de lui accorder un peu d'attention.

De lui faire croire, le temps d'une pulsation cardiaque ou d'un café dégueu, qu'elle pouvait présenter un intérêt quelconque. Qu'elle n'était pas juste un tas de viande parmi d'autres. Qu'elle avait ce petit plus, ce petit truc spécial.

Qu'elle était digne d'être aimée, vraiment aimée, pour ce qui créchait au fond de son âme.

Ne plus être la Miss Je-Sais-Tout casseuse d'ambiance professionnelle ou l'inadaptée retranchée derrière ses pulls tricotés à la main comme dans un bunker.

Savoir qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de passer dix ans dans sa salle de bains ou de moduler son rire sur la même fréquence frisant l'ultrason que les pétasses du lycée, parce que lui les méprisait.

Y croire autant qu'une gamine de dix huit ans peut y croire, et être immanquablement déçue.

Immanquablement.

Soufflant dans ses paumes pour les réchauffer (elle avait oublié ses mitaines, encore une fois) Hermione pressa longuement le bouton de l'interphone et attendit que la voix de son meilleur ami grésille dans l'appareil en sautillant sur place, la fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées à chaque expiration.

--

On a pas été trop de deux pour traîner cette grande chiffe molle jusqu'à son plumard. Je voulais lui faire, de gré ou de force, avaler un cachet pour faire tomber sa fièvre (39.2° dixit le thermomètre déniché sous le lavabo) mais Hermione maintient qu'il serait imprudent de faire des mélanges, d'autant qu'on a toujours aucune idée de ce que Monsieur a ingéré.

-On fait quoi alors? Demandé-je en fixant mon correspondant immobile comme s'il allait soudain bondir comme un diable hors de sa boîte en criant « poisson d'avril! ».

-Il faut lui faire prendre un bain, ça fera au moins baisser sa température. Ma mère faisait ça quand j'étais bébé, me répond ma meilleure amie en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Un bain? Tu veux dire...tout nu? Enfin...

Je pique un fard tout seul avec ça. Une chose est claire: je ne le désaperai pas!

Regard apitoyé.

-On peut aussi le faire tout habillé mais je doute qu'il apprécie de se réveiller dans des vêtements trempés, tu n'es pas d'accord?

-Hein? Euh...Si, si.

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à ôter une à une les différentes couches qui recouvrent le corps de Malefoy. Pire qu'un oignon, ce client là. Il a au moins trois pulls et autant de trucs en dessous.

Mes mains tremblent quand je déboucle la ceinture. Pathétique. Pa-thé-ti-que. Le caleçon a la bonne idée de partir en même temps que le pantalon et je me retrouve à fixer bêtement son entrejambe comme si quelque créature mutante s'y trouvait cachée.

Son sexe est de taille normale, je dirais même tout à fait respectable...

_Stop, Harry! (ça, c'est la voix de la raison)_

_Avoue que tu fantasmes, espèce de petit pervers! (la voix de la dure réalité)_

Malefoy est maintenant immergé dans une eau que j'estime être à environ 37°. Pourvu que ça marche...

--

Est-ce que je suis mort?

Dites moi mon Dieu, est-ce que j'y suis cette fois?

Si je ne vois pas la lumière, des voix assourdies me parviennent. Une féminine, un chuchotement anxieux et précipité. Une masculine, trahissant la stupéfaction de son propriétaire.

-Quoi?! Mais...Où...Comment...

Je reconnais bien là mon petit pote Potty et son sens de la formule. Je ne suis peut être pas si mort que ça, finalement. Mais dans ce cas, qui est la deuxième voix? Ma mère? Seigneur, tout sauf elle!

-J'ai trouvé ça dans son sac de cours...Je...J'ai fouillé dedans, pour te dire toute la vérité.

Rectification. Tout sauf elle ET Hermione Granger.

-MAIS COMMENT T'AS OSE LUI FAIRE UN COUP PAREIL???!!

Vénère Potty...

-C'ETAIT POUR TON BIEN, ESPECE DE CON!!!

Idem pour ma petite Grangy...

-Arrêtez de couiner, vous me faites mal au crâne.

J'ai comme qui dirait jeté un froid. On s'agite autour de moi. Des mains me palpent le front avec délicatesse. Si c'est pour me faire tripoter comme ça, je rayerai définitivement les frères Bulstrode de mon carnet d'adresses...

-Potter, c'est toi?

-Euh ouais, pourquoi?

-Rien, tu peux continuer...


	14. Someone else

**_Note:_ **Me revoilà! (eh oui, ça fait comme dans les films où on croit que l'ignoble créature visqueuse a été ensevelie sous une montagne de gravats...Et où on aperçoit une main remuer au moment où les zentils héros quittent la scène en se congratulant).

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à **molly59 **pour son soutien et ses remarques avisées.

Enjoy!

(désolée pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes. Je lis ces dernières avec autant d'attention et de plaisir que les autres et elles auront droit à des réponses détaillées dans le prochain chapitre.)

--

Harry porta avec précaution un hamburger dégoulinant de sauce à sa bouche et mordit avec la délicatesse d'un grand requin blanc en priant pour éviter toute éclaboussure intempestive qui aurait été du plus mauvais effet sur sa belle chemise blanche.

Il avait bien mérité un petit reconstituant...

Presque une semaine qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder son meilleur ami sans qu'une boule de colère ne se forme au fond de son ventre. Presque une semaine qu'il faisait tout son possible pour l'éviter, inventant des prétextes tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Il en était convaincu, rester plus de deux minutes à proximité du grand roux mettrait sérieusement en péril une amitié déjà fragilisée.

Comment avait-il osé ?

Non, la véritable question était plutôt: comment lui, Harry, son meilleur ami officiel, son complice de toujours, avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point?

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, le petit brun avait érigé Ron en modèle de stabilité et de fiabilité. Peut être pas un héritier d'Albert Einstein et compagnie, mais toujours là pour défendre et veiller au bien être de ceux à qui il tenait. Et Hermione appartenait aux heureux élus.

Harry se rappelait encore avec quelle excitation son meilleur ami lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec la jeune fille, avec quel dévouement il l'avait traitée dans les premiers temps. Toujours à courir à droite et à gauche pour l'accompagner à son club d'équitation, à son atelier d'écriture, ou à la médiathèque. Toujours à tourner autour d'elle comme un garde du corps, à la complimenter sur ses tentatives de changement de look parfois (souvent) désastreuses...

Dans les premiers temps. C'était là que le bât blessait. Car les choses avaient progressivement évoluées au sein du couple, sans que le petit brun aux yeux verts ne remarque quoi que ce soit bien entendu. Hermione ne s'épanchait guère, préférant écouter les autres lui exposer leurs problèmes plutôt que disserter sur les siens. Quant à Ron, il avait coutume de prendre tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à une question sérieuse par dessus la jambe.

Harry avait encore en tête toutes les soirées passées en compagnie de sa meilleure amie à lui confier ses peines et ses angoisses. Elle l'avait toujours écouté avec bienveillance, sans jamais le juger, même lorsqu'il jouait à l'enfant en refusant obstinément de révéler son homosexualité à qui que ce soit et encore moins de chercher à rencontrer des garçons.

Combien de temps passé à le raisonner tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise ses erreurs et présente le plus souvent des excuses penaudes? Combien de coups de fils affolés en pleine nuit, à l'époque où Harry faisait régulièrement des crises d'angoisse?

Il avait perdu le compte.

Mais pour gagner quoi en retour? S'était-il seulement intéressé une seule fois à ce qu'elle pouvait vivre ou ressentir, lui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami? Non, et l'adolescent s'en serait flanqué des gifles.

Certains signes ne trompaient pourtant pas. Les sourires, les rires qui se faisaient plus rares. Le ton, plus souvent sec ou brusque. Cette façon de regarder son petit ami d'un air mélancolique. L'apparence physique négligée. Les remarques amères sur la longévité des sentiments...

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté? Était-il à ce point stupide?! A ce point égoïste?!

-Harry?

Seamus Finnigan le scrutait du regard avec une inquiétude mal dissimulée et l'adolescent supposa qu'il devait marmonner tout haut, comme cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il était contrarié.

-Quoi, Seam'?

-J'ai entendu Parvati et Lavande dire qu'Hermione ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui. Sa corres' dit qu'elle a passé toute la nuit à pleurer et qu'elle a même été obligée d'appeler sa mère pour qu'elle lui donne un somnifère.

-Je sais.

L'irlandais demanda alors, d'un ton nettement moins assuré:

-Et...Tu sais ce qu'elle a ou bien...

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqua sèchement le petit brun en plantant férocement une pauvre cuillère en plastique dans sa glace vanille.

-C'est bon...Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça...

Mais les pensées de Harry avaient déjà dérivé sur une autre de ses préoccupations (dont les rangs ne cessaient de grossir ces derniers temps). Une préoccupation aux cheveux blonds et à la voix trainante.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé nu comme un ver sous la couverture en laine hâtivement jetée sur lui par Hermione, Malefoy semblait avoir décidé de faire comme si sa nuit de délire n'avait jamais eu lieu et oscillait entre politesse indifférente et compassion surjouée à l'égard de son correspondant. Ce dernier lui avait en effet dressé un compte rendu détaillé de ses malheurs et des tortures plus ou moins raffinées que son meilleur ami aurait mérité de subir, dans un instant d'égarement.

Si Tonks, également présente pour ce déballage digne d'un remake des _Misérables,_ avait proposé à Hermione de rejoindre Greenpeace et d'adhérer à son mouvement féministe pour la consoler de ce « connard qu'elle aurait aimé pendre par les couilles », Draco n'avait pas semblé outre mesure bouleversé:

-Tu t'y attendais, non? Franchement, ça se voyait qu'il n'allait pas la conduire à l'autel...

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le blond était retourné se claquemurer dans son repaire d'où des bribes de conversation téléphonique assez musclée étaient parvenues aux oreilles de toute la maisonnée:

-Non... Tu fais chier, Nick! (pause) Je commence à en avoir sérieusement ras le cul de tes conneries! Remarque, si retourner te geler les burnes dans une prison d'État te tente autant que ça, suffit de me demander...(re-pause mâtinée de régulières exclamations de dédain) Pauvre con, va!

-Il parle vraiment comme un plouc, tu ne trouves pas? Avait commenté Tonks, imperturbable.

-Euh, tu veux dire comme un charretier...Ouais, ouais, un peu.

-Nan, comme un plouc mon chéri. Tu sais, les types aux cheveux gominés qui ne relèvent jamais la cuvette des WC et qui font ronfler le moteur aux feux rouges...

Et ils avaient échangé un sourire complice, comme deux vieux amis qui se comprennent.

-T'as intérêt à tout me rembourser ce soir! Avait alors menacé Draco derrière la cloison aussi robuste qu'un bout de carton.

Mais les choses s'arrangent toujours entre ceux qui savent où se trouve leur intérêt, et les jurons firent bientôt place à une discussion amicale. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Nick Bulstrode perdrait un de ces meilleurs clients...Ni que Draco et Harry auraient une discussion franche sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

--

La drogue, au même titre que l'alcool, offre tout le loisir à son consommateur de feindre l'amnésie partielle, histoire d'éviter des situations par trop embarrassantes. Je l'avoue toute honte bue, je suis un vrai trouillard. Je ne peux tout bonnement plus regarder Potter sans que des images...e_xplicites_ ne me viennent en tête, mais pas question de laisser le moindre mot entrant dans le champ lexical de «baiser » s'infiltrer dans nos conversations. La politique de l'autruche, comme d'hab.

Si je soupçonne Tonks de me soupçonner (vous suivez toujours?), mais plutôt crever que de me laisser aller sur la pente savonneuse où elle s'efforce de me pousser en évoquant ma vie sentimentale à chaque détour de phrase. Une vraie sournoise, la cousine, finalement. Heureusement que j'ai de la pratique.

Signe du destin (allez savoir...) Weasley a largué Granger il y a une semaine et la pauvre fille passe ses journées à errer comme une âme en peine en bêlant de tristesse. Bien entendu, Harry-un-ami-qui-vous-veut-du-bien a sauté sur l'occasion pour exercer ses talents de conseiller conjugal et me fiche du même coup une paix royale.

En général, c'est à ce stade de mon monologue que la voix de ma conscience me susurre que ce n'est là que partie remise et que je ferais bien de préparer une défense béton si je veux arriver à me sortir de cette merde sans y laisser trop de plumes. En toute franchise, mimer _l'énaurme_ trou noir n'a rien de bien complexe, et je doute que Potter lui-même se trémousse de joie à l'idée de balancer le sujet sur le tapis.

Car c'est là que toutes mes petites voix intérieures se mettent à glapir de bonheur avec un bel ensemble. Non seulement l'objet de mon raid buccal ne m'a pas fichu un pain autrement mérité dans la figure, mais tous les voyants étaient au vert pour un « et plus si affinités » compromis par Granger (je la hais, je la hais...) et ses affres sentimentales.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Miss Je-Sais-Tout aurait fouillé la merde en fouinant dans les affaires de son cher et tendre. Elle y aurait apparemment découvert ce qu'elle espérait justement ne pas découvrir (dans ce cas, pourquoi chercher?), à savoir la preuve que son retardé attitré avaient des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre. Trop dur à encaisser pour son petit coeur sensible, la pauvre... Seule lueur d'espoir, Saint Potter et sa batterie d'arguments niaiseux destinés à la persuader qu'elle n'était en rien responsable. A d'autres.

Mais je suis injuste, une fois de plus. La vérité est que si Granger ne m'avait pas privé d'un moment qui promettait d'être _très_ agréable, la partie de mon cerveau qui n'est pas celle d'un salopard complet aurait sans doute gaspillé cinq minutes de son précieux temps à compatir. Je n'aurais pas prétendu que je comprenais, vu que je ne me suis jamais fait rejeté par quiconque (merci maman, merci papa) mais j'aurais au moins fait semblant.

A quoi bon évoquer ce qui ne se produira pas, de toutes manières? Surtout quand des préoccupations autrement plus métaphysiques me turlupinent (j'ai envie de recommencer, je peux?) et que mon pote Potty en est l'épicentre. Je devrais peut être m'acheter une perruche...

Ou retourner voir Nick, à la limite.

--

_Elle sait, elle a lu les lettres. Toutes celles que je n'aurais jamais le courage de te montrer. En même temps je suis bien puni, laisser traîner ça dans mon sac c'est un peu comme se trimballer avec une grenade dégoupillée..._

_Pas sûr que ce soit moins risqué, au cas où tu viendrais à comprendre que c'est bel et bien à TOI et non pas à une pétasse quelconque que mes délires fleur bleue sont destinés._

_Me crois-tu seulement capable d'écrire ou même de penser des machins pareils?_

_Puisque que je suis grillé, autant crever l'abcès un bon coup tu ne crois pas?_

_C'est décidé. Je te chope et je ne te lâche pas tant que je n'ai pas balancé ce que j'ai à dire._

_J'ai la trouille, inutile de le nier. Tu vas me haïr, me mépriser de toutes tes forces. _

_Que dire pour ma défense, si j'ose me défendre? Que j'étais sincère avec elle, du moins au début?_

_Que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal?_

_Que je ne suis pas cruel?_

_Que je t'aime et que ça me bouffe?_

_Tu vas penser que je ne suis qu'un pauvre taré, et tu auras raison._

_--_

Le grand rouquin n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi sérieux. Il ignora superbement les appels de Seamus et ceux, plus timides, de Neville, concentré sur sa cible. Elle venait juste de se lever pour quitter la salle de classe, apparemment absorbée dans sa conversation avec un grand type afro-américain dont le nom lui échappait toujours. Urban, peut être.

Discrètement, il leur emboîta le pas. Dévoré. Dévoré par le remord et la jalousie. Ne passaient-ils pas un peu trop de temps ensemble, pour des gens qui ne se connaissaient que depuis deux semaines? La proximité physique qui existait entre eux le rendait furieux. En temps normal, il aurait été le seul autorisé à passer son bras autour de _ses_ épaules de cette manière...

Mais les choses avaient changé. Bien trop vite à son goût. Ne devait-il pas y avoir d'avertissements, de signes avant-coureurs? Comme un petit néon rouge clignotant quelque part...

N'importe quoi mon gars, songeait-il furieusement en bousculant sans même s'en rendre compte une pauvre fille blonde qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se lamenta toute seule en ramassant ses livres épars tandis qu'il la plantait là, goujat dans l'âme. Et pourquoi pas un panneau « **attention,** **danger** » pendant qu'on y était...

La colère à ceci de dangereux qu'elle monopolise l'attention, la focalisant sur son objet et non pas sur ces paramètres extérieurs qui interviennent toujours au moment inopportun.

Draco Malefoy venait en effet d'apparaître dans le couloir bondé, comme un nageur à contre courant. Au prix de quelques pieds écrasés et d'un commentaire désagréable, il intercepta la cible avec l'assurance de ceux qui se savent maîtres d'eux-mêmes et de la situation:

-Je peux te parler cinq minutes?

L'hésitation était visible dans la voix de la personne qui lui répondit:

-Euh...C'est urgent? Je dois aller voir...

-Granger, acheva le blond. Pas de souci, on parlera sur le chemin.

Et Harry Potter adressa à son correspondant un sourire qui brisa le coeur de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il était soulagé, reconnaissant, et plein de quelque chose qui ressemblait de façon suspecte à de l'espoir.


	15. Même pas mal

**NdA: **Primo, un grand merci à tous mes revieweurs (malgré les délais de publication de plus en plus longs, ce que je regrette vraiment) et tous ceux qui me mettent dans leurs alertes et/ou leurs favoris.

Deuzio, j'ai eu pas mal de questions suite au dernier chapitre. Une chose que je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire: vous êtes très peu nombreux à avoir compris ce qui se tramait. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, tout se dénouera doucement dans ce chapitre et celui qui suivra.

A propos de ce chapitre en particulier, je sens que certains d'entre vous vont me haïr...

Comment ça, le petit bouton en bas à droite n'exerce pas une attraction irrépressible sur vous?!

**RAR anonymes: **(comme promis :P)

**ange-déchu: **merci! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir! LoL tout le monde se plaint du résumé mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour faire des synthèses.

**Machin: **j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes tes questions. J'avoue que j'essaie de vous embrouiller histoire de garder encore un peu de suspense (genre xD) mais tout va vite devenir clair...Si je ne suis pas sauvagement assassinée par procuration à la fin de ce chapitre, brrrr...

--

_Et Harry Potter adressa à son correspondant un sourire qui brisa le coeur de son meilleur ami. Parce qu'il était soulagé, reconnaissant, et plein de quelque chose qui ressemblait de façon suspecte à de l'espoir._

Ils se laissaient à présent porter par la cohorte affamée qui se hâtait en direction du self, évitant soigneusement de se regarder. Draco commençait déjà à regretter sa décision et Harry se triturait désespérément les méninges pour envisager une phrase qui ne lui donnerait pas immédiatement envie de voir le sol se refermer sur lui au cas où son correspondant aborderait, comme on dit, le sujet qui fâche...

Absorbés, l'un dans la quête d'un trou de souris par lequel s'échapper, l'autre dans les vagues souvenirs des quelques cours de yoga qui lui avaient été dispensés lorsque Lily s'était aperçue qu'il n'avait presque plus d'ongles à force de se les ronger, les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent pas qu'une troisième personne les regardait s'éloigner en serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

En franchissant les grilles du lycée, Draco répondit par un plissement de lèvres qui pouvait passer pour un sourire poli au salut méfiant de son pion préféré. Il devinait déjà que le hardi représentant de l'autorité allait se précipiter dans sa cahute surchauffée sitôt qu'il serait hors de vue, et qu'il noterait le numéro de la salle de son premier cours de l'après midi, histoire d'y faire un petit tour.

Mais non, il n'y serait pas. Sans doute cloué au lit par une grippe foudroyante contractée entre midi et deux heures, diraient ses sois disant camarades d'un ton goguenard. Oui, sauf qu'il y avait aussi de fortes chances pour qu'il refile ses microbes à Potter dans l'intervalle. S'il l'embrassait encore, ce qui avait malheureusement de fortes chances d'arriver.

Il ne faut pas penser à ça, se sermonna-t-il vigoureusement en traversant la rue sans prendre le moins du monde garde à la Ford bleue qui déboulait à toute allure et au visage devenu livide de son correspondant. C'est vraiment le plus sûr moyen de tout faire foirer, espèce d'imbécile! À quoi ça sert de se forger un beau masque indifférent et lisse pendant des années, si c'est pour ne pas s'en servir au moment où on en a le plus besoin?!

Besoin d'une dose, de n'importe quoi qui lui scotche le cerveau sur le plancher des vaches et qui laisse sa bouche faire le reste...

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à se foutre dans un état pareil pour un binoclard mal peigné?!

-Alors...Tu voulais me...me parler? S'enquit ledit binoclard d'un ton prudent.

Draco se racla la gorge et acquiesça d'un air qui se voulait décontracté. Harry étant aussi merveilleusement nul dans le décryptage des expressions faciales de son correspondant que le commun des mortels, il n'y vit que du feu, et deviner le blond calme ne fit qu'augmenter son stress:

-Me parler de quoi? Poursuivit-il laborieusement.

-Eh bien...

Les méninges de l'américain tournaient à plein régime pour essayer de trouver une amorce potable. Il n'allait quand même pas tout lui balancer de but en blanc, si?

-Tu te souviens du soir où j'étais un peu...stone?

Oh la boulette, mais la boulette!

Harry s'empourpra violemment et s'absorba dans la contemplation de ses baskets, répondant bien plus clairement qu'un long discours à l'interrogation de son correspondant. Correspondant qui pria mentalement Dieu (s'il existait) de l'accompagner dans la longue bataille ardue qui s'annonçait. Il aurait son « oui », même s'il fallait qu'il aille extraire les syllabes du gosier de l'autre avec une pompe...

-Potter?

-Mmh.

-Oui ou non?

-Euh...

Le blond soupira et ferma les yeux un bref instant:

-Harry, bien sûr que je connais déjà la réponse. Mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Tu veux bien me la donner, s'il te plaît?

Quelques vagues réminiscences de courtoisie élémentaire, probablement.

Harry James Potter devait avoir la même expression que Hannibal tournant ses éléphants vers les Alpes en cet instant:

-Oui, je m'en souviens, articula-t-il finalement.

-Tu te souviens que j'ai un peu...trébuché?

-Oui.

-Et qu'ensuite je t'ai...disons...plus ou moins embrassé?

Le « plus ou moins » provoqua un petit rire nerveux chez le brun. Draco avala péniblement sa salive en guettant sa réponse, presque aussi tendu qu'au moment où il avait fallu croiser le regard de sa mère après ce qu'il avait baptisé pour son lexique intérieur « l'épisode de la baignoire ». C'était quand même dingue ce qu'il pouvait être con...

-Oui.

C'est bien mon gars, respire un grand coup et ça ira tout seul!

Et Draco Malefoy prononça les mots qu'il s'était résolu à prononcer, à la fois pour préserver le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait, mais aussi pour Harry...pour Potter, plutôt...Pour qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de rougir comme un idiot chaque fois qu'il le regardait:

-Je regrette.

C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, non? Pas le genre à assumer ce qu'il était probablement, ou alors avec une trouille d'enfer que papa et maman découvrent un jour que la chair de leur chair se faisait passer dessus comme une vulgaire fille.

La déception était clairement visible sur le visage du jeune anglais, mais le blond l'interpréta comme celle d'un fils de riches qui se voyait refuser quelques instants de sexe et d'interdit où il aurait enfin l'impression d'exister et de se rebeller contre l'ordre établi, même que la société je l'emmerde nananère!

Oui, c'était sûrement ce qu'il devait penser...

La réponse fut lente à parvenir aux lèvres de Harry. Il avait un peu froid tout d'un coup. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour tirer sur la fermeture éclair de sa veste en se faisant l'effet d'être un parfait crétin:

-O.K, souffla-t-il finalement en détournant le regard. Je suis désolé.

Draco fronça les sourcils:

-Désolé de quoi?

Son correspondant s'empourpra de nouveau et se mordilla les lèvres comme une adolescente effarouchée. C'était quoi ce plan foireux?!

-C'est ma faute, non? Je veux dire...Je savais que t'étais pas dans ton état normal et j'en ai...un peu profité. C'était con, je te demande pardon.

L'américain ouvrit de grands yeux:

-T'es vraiment bizarre, Potter. C'est moi qui te tombe dessus à moitié pété, et c'est toi qui me présente des excuses?!

-C'est pas grave ce que t'as fait. J'ai même...euh...apprécié...mais je comprends que tu veuilles pas continuer sur cette voie, t'inquiète.

Une sonnette d'avertissement résonna quelque part dans la tête de Draco, très loin sous la montagne de préjugés qui lui bouchait la vue, mais il n'y pris pas garde et se contenta d'approuver mécaniquement:

-Merci. Je crois pas que ça aurait marché, tous les deux.

Si les coeurs qui se brisent faisaient du bruit, les deux adolescents auraient eu les tympans percés sur le champ. Harry lâcha sa fermeture éclair et remonta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule avec un sourire bravache:

-T'as raison. Je vais te laisser, Hermione m'attend.

Il eut la patience d'attendre que le blond tourne à l'angle de la rue pour se laisser glisser le long du mur en s'entourant de ses bras, frissonnant de froid. Oh putain, ça n'aurait pas dû faire aussi mal...

--

On efface tout et on recommence. J'ai besoin de calme, de mettre un peu les choses au clair dans ma tête. C'est ce que je me répète comme un mantra en remontant ce que mon GPS intérieur réservé aux cas de détresse a identifié comme la rue où vit la correspondante de Mione. Ma Mione à moi. La seule à me comprendre, la seule à m'aimer merde!

Je suis vraiment le roi des abrutis. Le seul truc qui me manque, c'est une pancarte accrochée dans le dos et un type en costume à paillettes qui baratine sur une estrade devant les badauds « Ma! Véné voire l'hommé lé plou couillon de la Terra! ». On pourrait croire qu'à force de se prendre des bâches, la leçon aurait été imprimée, non?

Lui ne voulait pas me baiser pour un pari débile, il m'a juste fait comprendre de façon délicate que j'embrasse comme un manche et que je ne suis qu'un pauvre coincé. Quand je pense que j'y ai cru pendant presque une semaine! Au lieu de m'exciter tout seul à interpréter les regards en coin qu'il me décochait comme des marques d'intérêt, j'aurais mieux fait de m'intéresser un peu plus à ce qui se passait dans la _vraie_ vie.

Un immonde connard égoïste, voilà ce que je suis. Une pauvre tafiole qui se met à fantasmer comme une gamine prépubère dés qu'un beau blond lui adresse un sourire, histoire de compléter ce portrait ô combien digne d'inspirer les générations futures.

Je voudrais être quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de moins stupide si possible. Tenir ma copine par la taille et l'embrasser dans le cou en riant. Je voudrais dormir et ne plus me réveiller. Arrêter le manège une bonne fois pour toutes. Ne plus me branler comme un idiot en imaginant des corps masculins en sueur. Ne plus guetter la moindre de _ses _expressions.

Ne plus être amoureux, puisqu'il semblerait que je le sois. Redevenir normal.

Rectification: _devenir_ normal.

Je presse mollement le bouton de l'interphone. C'est encore Hermione qui va me récupérer et tenter de recoller les morceaux. Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez à faire, franchement!

-Harry?

Sa voix si douce grésille un peu. Il doit y avoir une caméra quelque part, ou alors elle a juste deviné comme elle sait le faire. J'aimerais être son petit ami et venir la chercher pour l'emmener au ciné, ou simplement faire une balade tranquille.

-Je peux monter?

-Je t'ouvre.

Une fois en haut, je pleure. Longtemps. Comme un gosse. Comme un pauvre type.

--

Il trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre pour se faire un plan cul. C'est ce que me chuchote ma petite voix -la plus optimiste de la tribu- pendant que je gravis une à une les marches menant au cimetière qui surplombe la ville comme un oiseau de mauvais augure. C'est ici que ma tante Bellatrix, la soeur aînée de ma mère, a été enterrée l'année dernière. Accident de voiture. Son mari s'en est tiré avec une grosse bosse sur le front. Ne surtout pas chercher à comprendre.

Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche d'elle. Je ne l'étais même pas du tout. Intolérante, rigide d'esprit, malpolie: tout pour plaire! Elle méprisait ma mère pour ne pas avoir su retenir mon père dans son lit, était toujours au premier rang pendant la messe mais aurait laissé un homme crever devant sa porte, et affichait sans complexe ses convictions racistes. Rien que pour le fun, j'aurais aimé qu'un de ces immigrés qu'elle regardait comme des détritus lui fiche un jour son poing dans la gueule.

Mais j'aime bien me rendre sur sa tombe pour réfléchir. Le cimetière est un des derniers endroits où on peut avoir à peu près la paix dans cette ville. Il y a aussi église, mais ce serait pousser la provocation un peu trop loin.

Potter avait l'air triste, comme si je lui avais fait mal quelque part.

Élémentaire, mon cher Watson.

Élémentaire...

--

_Où es-tu passé, nom d'un chien?!_

_Il suffit que je trouve le courage pour qu'on te dérobe à moi._

_À croire qu'il y a quelqu'un là haut qui a ses entrées VIP et qui ne m'aime vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas._

_Je t'ai cherché tout l'après midi sans parvenir à te mettre la main dessus._

_Lui non plus n'était pas là._

_Je vous imaginais ensemble, et mon estomac se tordait de dégoût._

_Mais je divague, je me fais des idées..._

_Il n'est certainement pas « comme ça », et toi non plus._

_Je vois le mal partout, alors que tu es si pur._

_Si différent de moi._

_--_

Hermione n'avait pas été longue à comprendre que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il avait alors suffit d'une étreinte chaleureuse et de quelques paroles réconfortantes pour faire fondre son meilleur ami en larmes.

En écoutant son récit, un sentiment similaire à celui qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait refermé le sac à dos de son petit ami l'envahissait. Deux pauvres bêtes. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Pas vraiment en phase avec leur époque, sûrement. Et pas vraiment prêts pour l'amour façon Kleenex. On prend, on use, on jette. Rapide et pratique.

Pour bien vivre, il ne faut pas trop se poser de questions. Elle ne savait plus comment s'appelait l'écrivain aux lunettes _fashion _qui avait dit ça à la TV un soir, mais ses belles mains qu'il agitait en baratinant une audience captivée et son pull en cachemire de petit péteux ne l'avaient pas empêché d'avoir raison. Tandis qu'elle serrait Harry contre elle à s'en faire mal, Hermione se jura croix de bois croix de fer d'éviter le rayon psychologie de sa librairie fétiche comme la peste désormais.

Freud et ses comparses pouvaient bien écrire ce qu'ils voulaient et échafauder de grandes théories fumeuses agitées par des universitaires livides en direction de ce monde de merde, de ce monde qui partait _grave sa mère _à la dérive, de ce monde que ses habitants regardaient s'enfoncer avec l'angoisse du matelot qui sait qu'il n'y aura pas assez de canots de sauvetage pour tout le monde, il n'existait pas encore de mode d'emploi tout prêt pour décoder les sentiments humains.

Parce qu'un homme -au sens large du terme- est par définition versatile et imprévisible.

-Mione?

Harry avait relevé la tête et essuyait ses yeux rougis en soupirant. Il se comportait vraiment comme une fille...

-Oui?

-Reste avec moi. Je veux juste m'occuper de toi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu sais.

Il était cinglé de proposer, et elle était cinglée d'accepter. Mais dire non, c'était comme dédaigner une béquille quand on vient de se casser une jambe. Alors ils se sourirent d'un air malicieux, comme deux gamins qui s'apprêtent à faire une bonne blague, et joignirent leurs lèvres.


	16. Baby doll

**NdA: **Salut tout le monde!

Après une longue période de découragement, j'ai décidé (sur de bons conseils) de me secouer un peu les plumes pour vous poster une suite que je crains ne pas être de très bonne qualité. J'ai reçu des critiques constructives et j'ai essayé d'en tenir compte, mais...

Enfin, à vous de voir.

**RAR anonymes:**

**ange-déchu: **merci pour ton soutien et ton enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au coeur!

**Machin: **oui, un garçon...pour que Draco se secoue, il faudrait au moins que la troisième guerre mondiale éclate LoL je pense que c'est à Harry de se bouger pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, et c'est ce qu'il va faire le p'tit...merci pour ta review!

**King pig: **j'ai lu attentivement ta review et je te remercie pour ta franchise. Je comprends tes réserves et j'ai tâché d'en tenir compte dans ce chapitre: un seul POV pour que ce soit plus clair, recentrage sur Harry et Draco, quelques explications sur le comportement d'Hermione...voilà, c'est à peu près tout ce que je peux faire en l'état actuel des choses mDr mais ta critique m'a ouvert les yeux, merci encore!

**Mirage: **là aussi je comprends que ça puisse paraître assez peu crédible, mais je vais tenter de justifier mon choix dans ce chapitre et les prochains. Tant mieux si la note de mon profil (qui n'est pas de moi, je n'ai aucun mérite) t'a donné envie de laisser une review LoL merci en tout cas d'avoir pris le temps de le faire.

Bonne lecture!

--

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je sors avec un gay en pleine et entière connaissance de cause. Avant toute chose, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis ni masochiste ni dépressive. C'est vrai, quelle personne normalement constituée aime souffrir? J'aime les garçons. Ils m'aiment un peu moins, mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je me suis « rabattue » sur Harry.

Les guillemets sont de rigueur, j'aurais pu rester seule. Ma mère désapprouverait si elle savait qu'il ne m'a pas fallu une semaine pour passer de mon rouquin rigolard de petit copain à son tristounet meilleur ami aux yeux de fille. Mes parents se sont rencontrés à l'âge de quinze ans et ça fait trente ans que ça dure. Ils rient quand j'affirme que les temps ont changés. Ils m'aiment.

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai été conçue dans l'insouciance. Mon père avait plaqué ses études de chirurgie pour vivre dans les bois avec sa bande de doux rêveurs. Les photos sont équivoques, ses épaules s'affaissent quand il les regarde. C'est en général à ce moment que ma mère bifurque adroitement sur mes résultats scolaires ou l'abonnement au _Times _qu'il faudrait penser à renouveler. Si elle ne le fait pas, c'est parti pour deux heures de « mais où est passé notre idéal?! ».

Leur idéal est passé à la moulinette dans un duplex en plein coeur de Londres et une maison dans le sud de la France. Avant, je trouvais ça marrant d'y aller tous les étés. Je ne veux pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Pour commencer, je ne cherche pas le bonheur. C'est cette quête qui nous pousse à nous installer dans une routine pathétique dont on pense qu'elle nous satisfera puisqu'elle semble satisfaire les autres.

On se zieute en chien de faïence, entre bons amis. On a peur de faire moins bien, d'être moins comblés. On voudrait étaler ce bonheur qu'on croit enfin posséder, leur en foutre plein la vue à ces connards. Et c'est là qu'entrent en scène A et B, _homo oeconomicus _avant d'être _sapiens sapiens_:

A: Tu n'es pas heureux, toi?

B: Bien sûr que si, pas toi?

A: Si, si, c'était juste pour savoir.

Pour en revenir à nos brebis galeuses, je sais pertinemment qu'être avec Harry ne m'apportera pas le bonheur. Je sens sa réserve, son angoisse lorsqu'il se croit obligé de m'embrasser. Un de ces jours, il faudra que je lui explique qu'aucune loi ne le force à le faire sans visualiser Malefoy à ma place. Il veut que la mise en scène soit parfaite, qu'on nous envie et qu'on murmure dans notre dos.

J'étais réticente, je n'aime pas créer le scandale. En m'affichant avec lui, j'étais la salope qui avait probablement couché avec le meilleur ami. Ron est passé en deux jours du statut de sale lâcheur à celui de brave type transi d'amour et honteusement floué. Peu m'importe, je vois la culpabilité dans ses yeux et ça me suffit. Lui et moi savons ce qu'il est et ce qu'il a fait, j'ai perdu cette bataille mais je gagnerai la guerre.

Comment ai-je deviné? J'avais d'abord pris sa mine sombre et ses remarques cassantes pour de la jalousie lorsque Harry et moi nous prenions dans les bras ou parlions avec un peu trop d'animation. Je ne me trompais pas. Juste que cette jalousie n'était pas dirigée à l'encontre de mon meilleur ami. Pour le comprendre, il fallu déchiffrer la prose de Ronald et réaliser qu'elle était adressée à un individu de sexe masculin.

Les hypothèses se bousculaient mais une d'entre elles revenait régulièrement me titiller. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime pour la disséquer et l'infirmer si possible. Je n'avais donc pas de certitude absolue mais c'est à présent chose faite, nous en reparlerons plus loin.

Harry ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage sur les lettres. Se doute-t-il, quelque part au fond de lui? Il serait simple pour moi de détruire les pauvres restes de vague quelque chose qui subsistent entre ces deux là, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas mauvaise, beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Et je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, sûrement pas.

Lorsque mon regard a croisé celui de Draco Malefoy pour la première fois, j'ai su que les ennuis commençaient. L'archétype du mec bien trop beau et distant pour son propre bien et celui de ses concitoyens. Trop beau, ça ne s'explique pas sans tomber dans d'abominables clichés. Je pourrais vous décrire par le menu ses cheveux d'or, ses yeux argentés, ses longs cils et son corps athlétique sans jamais effleurer la sensation uppercut immanquablement déclenchée.

Mettre des mots sur des trucs que la science relègue au domaine des superstitions idiotes est toujours dangereux. Je ne suis pas cinglée et je ne tiens pas à être considérée comme telle. Sans trop me mouiller, je qualifierais simplement cette quasi perfection de glaçante. Quasi car altérée par les traits tirés, les cernes sombres, les marques devinées sur les bras, la maigreur. Mais perfection car tous ces détails nous échappent la première fois pour ne laisser subsister qu'une admiration béate et stupide.

Trop distant car alimentant ainsi le mythe universel du beau ténébreux écorché vif, du type à fleur de peau qui ne baissera la garde que pour THE unique heureuse élue, condamnant toutes les autres à une éternité de frustration et de jalousie. Dans certains cas, la froideur exacerbe la passion. Si Malefoy avait été obèse et binoclard, elle n'aurait été qu'un prétexte commode à sa mise à l'écart. Il a fallu que Malefoy soit beau.

Au commencement disais-je, était le beau et froid Draco Malefoy. Gay ou pas, ses groupies s'occuperont de trancher la question. Quant aux mâles, leur dédain et leurs remarques désagréables ne sont que la confirmation de l'imminence du danger. Touche pas à mon territoire, traduction. Au commencement donc, Draco Malefoy est seul et à peu près aussi sociable qu'un berger allemand affamé.

C'est là qu'entre en scène, mesdames et messieurs, le naïf et sympathique Harry Potter. Tout aussi beau, tout aussi admiré, mais inconscient de son pouvoir sur les foules et par la même préservé d'un gonflement excessif des chevilles. Harry Potter est gay mais refuse de l'être par crainte d'être renié par ses pairs, papa et maman en tête. Maman est envahissante (castratrice dirait la bande à Freud) et papa est un courant d'air.

Notre héros est bien évidemment désarmé face à l'uppercut esthétique imminent et se le prend en pleine face. Désorienté, il se replie d'abord sur des valeurs sûres. Un peu pantouflard sur les bords, vous croyez? Valeurs sûres représentées par un meilleur ami fantasmant vaguement sur un hypothétique « et plus si affinités » chez qui la concurrence -inconcurrençable- va éveiller des instincts primaires de conservation insoupçonnés et une meilleure amie épaule secourable.

Le beau et froid (la pédagogie, c'est la répétition) Draco Malefoy est tout aussi désorienté sur sa banquise, de laquelle vous aurez au préalable expulsés les manchots empereurs, et opère également un repli bien compréhensible sur ce qu'il sait faire de mieux: être chiant et agressif. Bon. Jusque là tout va bien me direz vous.

C'est sans compter sur une variable très mouvante. Je parle bien sûr des diverses substances illicites consommées par le beau et froid Draco Malefoy pour anesthésier son malaise et alimenter une fois de plus le cliché du bad boy. A consommer avec modération ou mieux, à ne pas consommer du tout si on tient à conserver l'ensemble de ses facultés de discernement. Car c'est justement ce qui va cruellement faire défaut à Draco Malefoy ici: le discernement.

Vous êtes sans doute déjà tombés malades suite à l'ingestion en quantité excessive d'huîtres à la provenance douteuse, le plus souvent en période de fêtes? Considérez alors qu'il arrive à peu près la même chose à Draco Malefoy par une nuit de froidure et de débauchiture. Notre beau (et froid) jeune homme ne trouve alors rien de mieux à faire que de rouler un patin à l'innocent précédemment cité.

Là le spectateur se frappe le front du plat de la main et lâche un « mais il est con lui, ou quoi?! » fort approprié à la circonstance, puisque Draco Malefoy se comporte évidemment comme un con. Comme je mène à la fois l'accusation et la défense (c'est ça, la justice moderne), mon client a des circonstances atténuantes sachez-le. Harry Potter n'a qu'à pas avoir des yeux aussi verts et des fesses aussi fermes, ou alors apprendre à les conserver hors de portée d'inévitables mains baladeuses.

A cet effet, je suggère l'obligation pour M. Potter de s'inscrire à des cours de self défense en guise de travaux d'intérêt général.

Une fois réglée l'épineuse question des responsabilités (50/50 comme on dit) se pose celle des séquelles physiques et psychologiques. Sur le plan physique, nos médecins ne nous ont rien signalé d'autre qu'un léger TOC. Nos deux protagonistes ont en effet pris l'inoffensive habitude de se passer régulièrement la langue sur les lèvres, histoire de retrouver une saveur évidemment envolée depuis belle lurette. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais chaque détail compte dans ce genre d'affaire.

Car la question qui nous préoccupe nécessite de prendre des mesures énergiques, à mon sens. Du genre assignation à résidence avec comme condition indispensable au droit de sortie une discussion entre êtres humains civilisés. Ça ne leur ferait pas de mal à ces cons là, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Préciser également en bas de page que le collage de droite n'est pas reconnu comme outil de communication. On ne sait jamais avec les jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Mes clients, mesdames et messieurs les jurés, passent ensuite quelques temps à s'éviter comme la peste. Harry Potter pique un fard dés que Draco Malefoy se fixe dans un rayon de dix bornes et vire au violet si d'aventure il ouvre la bouche pendant que notre glaçon atrocement aveugle et sexy se triture frénétiquement les méninges pour tenter de regoupiller la grenade. Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y en a au moins un qui suit...

Mais même en suivant on peut tirer de très mauvaises conclusions. Se faire gentiment jeter n'est pas l'expérience la plus agréable qui soit -j'en sais quelque chose- et la réaction du sensible Harry ne se fit pas attendre. Débouler dans mon repère pour sangloter sur son triste sort. Pas que ça m'agace, plutôt l'effet « comique de répétition ».

Et c'est à ce stade que vous commencerez sérieusement à vous demander sur quels critères m'a-t-on attribué ma réputation de fille intelligente et perspicace. Par tristesse ou par lassitude, je me suis laissée convaincre par de belles paroles prévisibles. Prévisibles car j'étais devenue au fil du temps un hybride de psychothérapeute et de morceau de sparadrap. Il fallait que ce genre de choses se produise un jour. Voilà ce que c'est de se prendre pour Mère Teresa...

Nous sommes officiellement ensemble depuis trois semaines et les regards suspicieux se sont petit à petit éteints. Ses doigts serrent les miens, sa main a élu domicile sur ma taille, nos yeux brillent. Lily Potter aurait visiblement préféré que son bicounet hérite d'un produit de meilleur standing mais s'est résignée devant son enthousiasme affiché. Son mari n'a pas semblé surpris. Quant à mes parents, ils se sont contentés d'hocher la tête avec une pointe de résignation en apprenant la nouvelle.

Nous visitons patiemment tous les clichés niaiseux du genre avec un intérêt quasi scientifique. Le parfait petit couple qui a débarqué au lycée le lendemain de notre premier baiser aurait fait pleurer n'importe quelle grand mère gâteau. Nos mains étaient sagement entrelacées, nos joues rougies par le froid et l'excitation, nos paroles douces et nos œillades éprises.

Je crois bien que Ron aurait fait une crise de tachycardie si Seamus n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de l'entraîner dans l'escalier. La couleur de son visage faisait concurrence à celle de ses cheveux et ses poings étaient si serrés que j'ai été surprise de ne pas voir ses phalanges se briser. Les observateurs ont bien sûr cru que sa réaction était inhérente à ma trahison affichée et Lavande Brown s'est empressée d'opérer un rapprochement tactique. Le degré d'abnégation de cette fille me stupéfiera toujours...

Malefoy ne fut pas en reste. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent jusqu'à être réduites à deux fentes et le gris argent vira au noir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, tourna les talons et s'en fut. La main de Harry broyait la mienne et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Une fois son correspondant disparu, il relâcha la pression et leva vers moi un regard chargé de culpabilité.

Je l'embrassai. Harry est vraiment la personne la plus adorable que je connaisse, malheureusement.

Le départ pour l'Angleterre se fit en silence. Harry me rapporta avoir bouclé sa valise dans un appartement désert et froid la veille. Malefoy était absent, sa cousine également, et Mrs Malefoy s'était contentée de réchauffer des restes avant de le planter devant son assiette solitaire. Savait-elle et si oui lui reprochait-elle? Mystère.

Elle pleura cette nuit là, assez bas mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Pensait-elle encore à son mari, ou peut être à son fils envolé dans la nature? Ses larmes ne firent revenir ni l'un ni l'autre et Harry prit son petit déjeuner avec une montagne de vaisselle sale pour vis-à-vis et le ronron d'une machine à laver en fin de cycle en guise de fond sonore.

Des chutes de neige retardèrent légèrement le Boeing 747, qui réussi cependant à ramener tout le monde à Londres sans effusions de sang. Le sort voulu que j'échouasse à la gauche de Parvati Patil, la meilleure amie de Lavande, qui ne m'adressa la parole que pour réclamer le _Vogue _dans la pochette du siège devant le mien, et à la droite d'un Seamus passablement maussade. J'appris un peu plus tard qu'il avait perdu un pari. Je ne veux même pas imaginer de quoi il retournait.

Harry hérita pour sa part d'un Neville surexcité qui passa le voyage à discourir avec un enthousiasme délirant sur l'extraordinaire atmosphère de liberté qui régnait aux États Unis et d'une Cho au regard méfiant malgré son apparente jovialité. Deux rangées devant moi, Ron était penché à l'oreille de Lavande, dont les gloussements finirent par provoquer l'ire d'un couple de personnes âgées. Je crois qu'ils sont plus ou moins en couple depuis. Chacun ses chimères.

On prend l'amour là où on peut le trouver, et Harry et moi le croisons parfois au détour d'une conversation ou d'une étreinte sereine. Rassurant, posé, fraternel. Il a promis qu'il ne me ferait aucun mal et je sais qu'il s'y efforcera. Tant qu'un océan le sépare de Malefoy, nous profitons du sursis qui nous est accordé. Oh, un sursis illusoire, certes. Nos sourires auront beau s'étirer et nos rires tenter de nous envelopper comme des édredons tièdes, le feu couvera toujours...


	17. Loin des yeux, loin du coeur

**NdA:** Hello guys! Navrée, mille fois navrée de vous avoir fait poireauter si longtemps. Je mérite des claques!! Pour ma défense -j'ose encore me défendre- j'ai eu (ai toujours) une masse de travail monstrueuse et mes nerfs ont maintes fois manqué de me lâcher en route :P

Trêve de blablatages et place au chapitre!

**RAR anonymes:**

**Lilas: **merci beaucoup de ton soutien.

**Machin: **Draco est effectivement craquant...Jaloux ou pas :D. J'avoue avoir un léger -léger- faible pour ce personnage. Merci de tes encouragements, en espérant que cette suite ne te déçoive pas!

**Mirage: **tu verras dans ce chapitre que Draco essaie lui aussi de s'en sortir...mais pas de la même manière que notre Ryry, comme tu peux l'imaginer. J'espère que ça va te plaire.

**King pig: **Wow! Merci pour tes compliments: je n'en méritais pas tant!

A vous et tous les autres, d'énaurmes bisous! Oui, je sais, ça fait très High School Musical cette affaire là mDr.

Bonne lecture!

--

Harry Potter avait toujours eu des difficultés à s'endormir. Tous les soirs depuis l'époque où il avait posé pour la première fois le pied au milieu d'une horde de gniards braillards qui chevauchaient les tricycles gracieusement mis à disposition par la municipalité aussi fièrement qu'un preux chevalier son fidèle destrier, c'était le même cinéma.

Il commençait par éteindre sa lampe de chevet et poser délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller, ses mains remontant pudiquement les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'une éventuelle caméra infrarouge ne visse plus dépasser que ses immenses yeux verts. Puis il se tournait sur la gauche, du côté du mur, pour ne pas que la pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés par sa mère pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'à sauter dedans le lendemain se métamorphose en monstre.

Son pouce venait ensuite se loger presque furtivement dans sa bouche. Lily lui tapait sèchement sur la main dés qu'elle le surprenait à le sucer, arguant qu'il aurait des dents de castor et qu'il était nécessaire de dépasser le stade oral pour devenir un homme, un _vrai._ Et Harry faisait « ouioui » de la tête, parce qu'au fond l'argumentaire se tenait plutôt bien. Mais il oubliait rapidement les recommandations maternelles au premier signe d'ennui ou de fatigue et les vitupérations de sa femme faisaient beaucoup rire James.

Seul dans le noir, il tendait l'oreille comme un chien à l'affut. Le moindre craquement suspect le faisait se recroqueviller davantage dans ses draps, jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une petite boule de chaleur informe et tremblotante. S'il se réfugiait dans le lit parental, James passerait une heure à lui expliquer qu'il n'était plus un bébé et que les créatures fantasmagoriques qui lui frôlaient les cheveux n'était que le fruit de son imagination avant de le réexpédier _manu militari_ dans sa chambre.

A dix ans, un coin de la couverture avait remplacé le pouce entre les dents serrées et Harry s'était forcé à se repasser mentalement le film de sa journée en boucle pour ne pas penser aux rôdeurs éventuels qu'il sentait tapis dans l'ombre. La parade avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à...Jusqu'à Draco Malefoy.

Où était-il?

Que faisait-il?

Mais surtout...Avec qui le faisait-il?

Le mois de mai était à présent largement entamé et Lily avait ressorti son chemisier vert prairie préféré lorsque son fils pénétra dans la cuisine inondée de soleil d'un pas traînant. Harry s'installa en équilibre sur un quart de fesse et bu son jus d'orange sans piper mot. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le corps tout entier coulé dans le plâtre mais eut tout de même la présence d'esprit d'adresser un large sourire innocent à sa génitrice, qui replongea dans les méandres de son bol de mauvais café satisfaite.

-Salut tout le monde! Claironna James en déboulant à son tour, manquant au passage d'arracher la pauvre poignée de porte qui n'en demandait pas tant. Bonjour ma chérie, ajouta-t-il plus bas en déposant un chaste baiser au coin des lèvres de son épouse.

-Bonjour mon amour, susurra cette dernière en battant des cils. Bien dormi?

-Merveilleusement bien, assura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil mutin qui retourna l'estomac de Harry. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour deviner que la nuit parentale avait été...mouvementée.

Délaissant Lily, James se tourna vers son fils, affectant une jovialité qu'il était loin de ressentir. Mais bon sang de bois, c'était quoi le problème de ce gosse?! Depuis son retour des États Unis, il avait à peu près autant d'énergie que Mrs Mason, la vieille voisine d'en face qui ne se levait de son fauteuil que pour faire la causette aux chats perdus du quartier:

-Alors fiston, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de beau aujourd'hui?

-Rien de spécial, marmonna Harry en mordant sans entrain dans sa tartine de pain grillé. De toutes manières, son père ne l'écoutait déjà plus:

-Mais c'est super ça! S'écria-t-il, tout sourire. Bon c'est pas tout les jeunes, mais moi j'ai une famille à nourrir.

Lily gloussa tandis qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, sa main se faufilant l'air de rien dans l'échancrure de son chemisier. Faisant mine de le repousser, elle protesta d'une petite voix pointue qui hérissa son fils:

-Mais arrêêêête!!

Harry demeura figé lorsque la main baladeuse lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux et empoigna l'attaché-case posé sur le plan de travail avant de disparaître dans l'énorme 4X4 BMW, qui, s'il n'était pas très esthétique, avait l'avantage d'annoncer au monde entier la dernière promotion paternelle, après un dernier signe à la Élisabeth II.

Le sourire niais de Lily demeura plaqué sur ses lèvres fines jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à son tour à l'étage supérieur, recommandant au passage à son fils de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Cette attention n'eut comme d'habitude pas l'effet escompté et ce fut un quart d'heure après la sonnerie que Harry franchit les grilles du lycée à petites foulées, son sac brinquebalant sur son épaule. La nouvelle pionne, qui avait mis moins d'une semaine à le repérer, tamponna le sempiternel immonde billet orange vif en soupirant.

-Oh, Mr Potter! Votre mère a oublié de vous réveiller? Vraiment, il ne fallait pas vous lever pour si peu: votre potentiel surdéveloppé vous permettra sûrement d'avoir votre bac sans même user vos augustes fonds de pantalons sur ces chaises.

L'horrible voix chuintante de Rogue, qui tenait une forme d'enfer depuis plusieurs semaines, se fraya péniblement un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles épuisées du petit brun. Ron fut le seul à éclater d'un grand rire moqueur et Hermione lui adressa un regard de reproche.

Harry s'installa au ralenti. Il aurait voulu pouvoir demander à la plaie d'Égypte ambulante de l'insulter jusqu'à ce que les mots n'entrent plus dans son cerveau, n'entrent même plus dans ses oreilles. Malefoy n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre et il se prit à souhaiter qu'il se soit définitivement flingué le ciboulot. Pédé.

--

La nuit tombe lentement et je fixe mon paquet vide comme s'il allait se remplir par la seule force de mon regard. Quand je disais que j'étais con, j'étais en dessous de la vérité. J'ai envie de baiser, je crois. Ça fait un moment que j'évite le _Bashtang_ et tous ces « lieux de perdition » que j'affectionnais tant avant. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je virerais frustré obsessionnel...

Ma mère pense que je ne lui dis pas la vérité. J'ignore comment elle est parvenue seule à cette conclusion éblouissante mais elle m'a offert une espèce de carnet de bord pour que je note, deux points ouvrez les guillemets: « mes pensées les plus intimes ». Je suis sensé rire ou chialer?

En tout cas, ce soir -comme pas mal de soirs- la maison a été placée sous ma sainte garde pendant que Maman vole au secours des pauvres et des opprimés grabataires du monde entier et je m'ennuie comme un rat mort dans ma piaule, qui s'apparente d'ailleurs davantage à une cage à lapins. Tiens, et si je relisais la bafouille de mon petit pote Potty encore une fois, histoire de me fendre la poire un bon coup?

Une copie double à grands carreaux a remplacé le papier à lettres crémeux des premières missives et l'écriture s'est faite négligée, le récit entrecoupé de ratures rageuses:

_Draco,_

_Si tu es toujours en vie, j'aimerais bien que tu me le fasses savoir. Ce qui s'est passé ne nécessite pas qu'on en fasse un mélodrame, tu ne crois pas?_

_Hermione est une petite amie super et je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Je te devine déjà en train de ricaner en lisant cette phrase mais je suis sûr que, un jour, toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te conviendra vraiment. Je me sens heureux comme je l'ai rarement été et je dois dire que ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on peut compter sur une personne._

_Tu te souviens sans doute que nous nous verrons en juillet. Si tu ne veux pas loger à la maison, mes parents paieront l'hôtel. Je leur ai plus ou moins fait comprendre que ça ne s'était pas hyper bien passé et ils en ont déduit que c'était à cause de la différence de niveau social. Je ne leur donne pas totalement tord même si c'est un peu réducteur, ne le prends pas mal._

_Nous n'avons pas la même éducation, pas les mêmes valeurs. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde et c'est sans doute ce qui a coincé dés le départ. Ce n'est pas une critique, juste une constatation._

_Pour ce qui est du reste, disons simplement que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et que j'ai commis une légère erreur de jugement te concernant._

_Malgré tout, j'espère que nous parviendrons à entretenir des rapports courtois pendant la durée de ton séjour en Angleterre. Si chacun fait des efforts, il n'y a pas de raisons._

_Dire que ta compagnie -qui est, n'en doute pas, tout à fait vivifiante- me manque serait exagéré mais j'aimerais bien que tu répondes à cette lettre, même si c'est pour me balancer des gentillesses comme tu sais si bien le faire._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry_

_PS: passe le bonjour à Tonks et à ta mère de ma part._

No comment...

Connard.

Petit enculé.

Je replie lentement la lettre en crispant les mâchoires. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la foutre à la poubelle. Sans doute le besoin de réactiver ma haine de temps à autre. Je crois que si je l'avais en face de moi, je le frapperais jusqu'à lui faire éclater le cerveau. Pauvre con.

Je ne veux pas rester seul. Mes clés sont sur le meuble de l'entrée et mon blouson abandonné sur un des bras du canapé. Je prends soin de fermer mon portable avant d'adresser mon sourire le plus ravageur -pas grand chose en ce moment- au videur du _Bashtang. _Si tout va bien, je ne rentrerai pas seul ce soir.

L'air est saturé de fumée et de rires. Les danseurs sont ventousés les uns aux autres et un type bourré a déjà gerbé sur le parquet lustré. Les néons multicolores donnent à la vieille barmaid des airs de débarquée d'une exoplanète. Je m'accoude, affectant la décontraction la plus totale alors que je meurs d'envie de me sauver à toutes jambes. A quelques places de là, un brun aux yeux sombres me regarde fixement.

Ce sera lui. Ou un autre. Ou cette fille rousse qui me fait un clin d'oeil en s'accrochant au bras de son petit ami. N'importe qui pourvu que je me sente un peu vivant.

Le brun s'est approché sans que je m'en aperçoive et son regard rieur me fait sursauter. Il me propose un verre d'un air joueur. J'accepte avec le sourire.

-Ton prénom, c'est...?

-Draco. Et toi?

-Draco? C'est bizarre...Mais j'aime bien. Moi c'est Lucas.

Lucas. Prénom banal. Aussi banal que son jean sombre, son tee-shirt noir et ses mèches dans les yeux. Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je me penche lentement vers lui. Je crois que j'ai un peu le vertige. Ma bouche cherche son oreille et y glisse:

-Baise-moi, Lucas.

Il éclate d'un rire clair et franc qui me plait plutôt. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de m'effrayer. Je crois discerner quelques points verts dans ses prunelles.

-On fait ça chez toi ou chez moi?

Je ris à mon tour. J'aime bien les gens qui ne s'embarrassent pas de manières. Pas comme certains anglais dont je ne citerai pas le nom...

-Si tu es partant pour avoir des ressorts dans le cul toute la soirée, alors on va chez moi.

Ses yeux pétillent avec malice. Sa main quitte mon épaule pour effleurer ma joue, très lentement. Le couple d'à côté se décolle juste suffisamment pour reprendre une goulée d'air et nous gratifier d'une oeillade désapprobatrice. Lucas hausse les épaules et repousse son siège en me tendant la main:

-On y va?

-J'ai pas terminé mon verre, je me plains.

Nouveau rire. C'est une manie ou quoi?

-J'ai ce qu'il faut à la maison.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, pendant que son corps s'arque contre le mien, je me surprends à penser que la vie est parfois chouette. Il se libère dans un gémissement et je ne tarde pas à le suivre. Les yeux clos, ses doigts dessinent des arabesques imaginaires sur mon torse et les miens se perdent dans ses cheveux. J'ai beau être en nage, je crois que pour une fois je vais oublier que je n'aime pas les nuits qui s'éternisent. Et puis après tout je ne suis pas chez moi.


	18. Hope there's someone

**NdA:** Plus le temps passe, plus je réalise à quel point le monde marche sur la tête. C'est peut être que je commence enfin à mûrir ou alors que je me suis voilée la face pendant toutes ces années, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à comprendre certaines choses...

A titre d'exemple, je citerais l'excommunication de la mère et des médecins d'une fillette brésilienne de neuf ans qui l'avaient aidée à avorter suite à un viol perpétré par son beau-père, ledit violeur pédophile incestueux pouvant continuer à manger le corps du Christ et à boire son sang en toute tranquillité au motif que, je cite: « Le viol est moins grave que l'avortement. »

Admirable, vraiment.

Mais enfin, ce site n'est pas une tribune politique et je passerai donc sans transition à l'essentiel, c'est à dire remercier du fond du coeur tous ceux qui me lisent et me soutiennent ou dont les critiques me font avancer, du moins je l'espère!

Malgré une baisse -légitime, vu le nombre d'années que je mets à updater- du nombre de lecteurs, j'ai décidé de récompenser les autres en publiant pour une fois dans un délai plus que correct! Vous apprécierez l'effort fourni LoL.

**RAR anonymes:**

**Mirage: **et son sourire, et son sale caractère...Ouais bon, on va s'arrêter là hein? :P Normal que les Potter t'aient choquée mDr, ce sont des gens choquants -enfin, la variante que j'ai créée est choquante xD- et qui vont le rester à mon avis...Ils ne seront d'ailleurs pas les seuls, comme tu pourras le découvrir dans ce chapitre.

Pour la lettre, trop flagrant pour que Draco tombe dans le panneau dis-tu? La réponse n'est malheureusement pas pour tout de suite...

Voilà, le blablatage c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!

Bonne lecture.

--

Draco remua légèrement en esquissant une grimace et étira ses longs bras blancs au dessus de sa tête. Ses narines frémirent imperceptiblement, happant l'odeur familière du café, et une paupière plissée se souleva paresseusement sur un œil terne. Après une microseconde de panique, il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait...mais ne parvint pas à remettre un nom sur le visage de celui qui l'y avait invité.

-On se réveille, constata doucement une voix masculine.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Lucas -ça lui revenait maintenant qu'il le voyait- le contemplait d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin en tripotant dans un geste apparemment machinal le bas de son tee-shirt noir, le même que celui de la veille. Ses bras étaient croisés comme ceux d'une mère qui vient de surprendre son fils en train de faire une bêtise mais ses yeux étaient bienveillants:

-Oh, salut! Cria presque Draco en se redressant d'un bond, mal à l'aise.

Son amant d'un soir lui paraissait plus âgé qu'à travers le prisme déformant de l'alcool et son propre cri lui arracha une grimace. Lucas rit de nouveau en le voyant porter une main à son front. Lui semblait en pleine forme malgré les bouteilles vides dont le sol était jonché:

-Tu veux boire un café? Ça te fera du bien, tu es vraiment pâle...

Draco faillit répliquer qu'il était toujours cadavérique mais se contenta d'acquiescer avec une docilité qui le surprit lui-même. Le châtain tourna alors les talons et ne tarda pas à rapporter une tasse fumante qui fleurait bon le véritable arabica. Il la lui tendit avec précaution et le regarda lamper le liquide brûlant à la manière d'un chat avec une acuité qui le troubla.

-Tu veux peut être aussi prendre une douche, non?

-Je pue tant que ça? Grinça le blond en cherchant son caleçon des yeux.

Le ton acide ne sembla pas offusquer Lucas, bien au contraire: deux fossettes se creusèrent en haut de ses pommettes et ses yeux pétillèrent comme une gorgée de Coca Cola.

-Tu as du caractère. J'aime ça. Alors, tu veux prendre une douche ou pas?

Draco se racla la gorge, surpris. D'ordinaire, ses interlocuteurs étaient plus prompts à le prendre en grippe:

-Euh, ouais...Ouais, je veux bien. Merci.

En se délassant sous le jet d'eau tiède, il repensa à tous ces anonymes éjectés vite fait bien fait après des nuits de plaisir facile et se promit mentalement de faire preuve d'un peu plus de courtoisie à l'avenir, avant que la lucidité ne lui revienne avec la brusquerie d'une gifle. Comme il l'avait déjà dit à Potter, il n'avait jamais tenu une seule de ses bonnes résolutions. Mais qui donc le faisait?

Une fois dûment décrassé et rhabillé, il remercia poliment Lucas et s'excusa du dérangement causé. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent, de s'excuser...

-Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, rétorqua le châtain. Là j'ai du boulot mais on peut manger ensemble un de ces jours si ça te dit. T'inquiète, je comprendrai si c'est non, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'arrondir de surprise.

Il accepta. Il se sentait d'humeur à tout accepter. Le rendez-vous fut fixé au lendemain dans un restaurant italien non loin de là, sans prétention insista Lucas, et Draco prit congé après une poignée de main qui les fit pouffer bêtement de concert. Mais tous deux se sentaient le besoin de remettre un peu de bonnes manières dans tout ça et ils se quittèrent avec le sourire.

Draco se rendit -une fois n'est pas coutume- d'un pas léger au lycée. Il arriva devant les grilles avec plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance, faisant jaillir le mari de la concierge -c'est à dire le concierge-, une espèce de cachalot souffreteux, de sa cahute surchauffée comme un diable de sa boîte:

-Depuis quand t'arrives si tôt, toi? Interrogea-t-il en dardant un regard suspicieux sur l'adolescent.

-Depuis que j'adore tellement cet endroit que j'y camperais pendant les vacances si je le pouvais, répliqua placidement l'interpellé.

-Arrête de faire ton malin, grogna l'homme en déverrouillant la porte. A ta place j'me ferais pas trop d'illusions, tu s'ras viré avant d'passer ton bac.

-J'ai pourtant pas enfreint le règlement.

Le bibendum eut une espèce de toux grasse qui pouvait passer pour un rire et cracha quelques glaires dans un mouchoir en tissu d'une propreté douteuse. Draco eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir une grimace de dégoût. Et on ne comprenait pas que de nombreux jeunes soient traumatisés par l'école...

-Tu parles! Tu crois qu'ma femme et moi on t'voit pas t'barrer à midi ou même pas v'nir du tout? Puis figure toi que Mr. Jedusor vient d'me dire qu'il n'accepterait plus tes excuses bidons à l'avenir. T'as trop fait le couillon, mon gars. Enfin, moi j'dis ça pour toi...

Tom Jedusor était le proviseur adjoint, un homme austère que les élèves redoutaient autant que détestaient. D'ailleurs, même les enseignants les plus rigoristes évitaient de passer par lui pour régler les questions de discipline lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Toujours vêtu de noir, il passait le plus clair de ses journées à rôder dans les couloirs de l'établissement, traquant les étudiants fautifs avec autant d'acharnement qu'un faucon sa proie.

Jedusor haïssait cordialement Draco depuis que le conseil de discipline convoqué par ses soins suite à des absences non justifiées à répétition avait finalement décidé de conserver l'adolescent, alors âgé de quatorze ans, au sein de l'école, au motif que le départ de son père avait été assez douloureux pour lui sans qu'on vienne y ajouter une souffrance supplémentaire.

_-Nous sommes dans un établissement scolaire, pas dans une centre d'aide aux nécessiteux! Avait-il tonné, aspergeant abondamment ses « chers collègues » de postillons, tandis que Draco se recroquevillait instinctivement sur lui-même._

_Mrs DeVito -elle le suivait depuis la sixième, effrayant- s'était soudain levée de sa chaise et avait conseillé au molosse enragé de se calmer d'un ton polaire. Jedusor avait alors esquissé une affreuse grimace sensée passer pour un sourire d'excuse et s'était rassis sur la sienne en soufflant comme un taureau._

_-Je me suis emporté, navré...Avait-il sifflé à contrecœur._

_A cinq voix contre deux, le conseil avait rejeté sa proposition d'exclusion définitive. Le vote était anonyme et un long silence gêné avait plané dans la pièce après le dépouillement: qui scrutant ses ongles, qui se grattant la tête, qui faisant mine d'épousseter ses vêtements, qui jouant avec son stylo...C'était au proviseur adjoint que revenait le rôle d'entériner la décision, ce qu'il avait mis d'interminables secondes à faire:_

_-Draco Malefoy n'est pas renvoyé. Vous pouvez partir, mais je vous aurai à l'œil...Et au bon, avait-il susurré plus bas à l'adolescent._

_Il avait approuvé vivement de la tête et s'était sauvé sans demander son reste. Les yeux sombres et glacés, le sourire calculateur, les longues mains fines, presque des mains d'artiste, l'avait pourchassé dans ses cauchemars pendant un certain temps. Il en avait l'intime -et sans doute absurde- conviction: Tom Jedusor était le Mal avec un grand M._

-Je tiendrai jusqu'au bac, faites moi confiance, affirma-t-il avec morgue en passant devant le concierge pour pénétrer dans la cour.

L'autre émit un sifflement de vieille locomotive et retourna à son émission matinale en grommelant, tandis que, de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique, Harry Potter se réveillait en grognant comme un putois mal léché.

Depuis quelques temps -bon, d'accord, depuis son séjour à Hamburgerland- ses résultats scolaires étaient en chute libre et c'était aujourd'hui que père et mère se fendaient d'une petite visite de courtoisie au professeur Mc Gonagall pour percer à jour les mystérieux démêlés de leur brillantissime progéniture avec...Avec un peu tout, en fait.

-Harry chéri! Veux-tu descendre! Clama la mélodieuse voix maternelle depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-J'ai demandé à Mrs Chang de passer te prendre en voiture, ça te fait plaisir? L'interrogea-t-elle, ne concevant visiblement pas que ce ne fut pas le cas, une fois qu'il eut obtempéré.

-Oh...C'est...

Lily l'arrêta d'un geste impatient de la main et lui décocha un clin d'oeil complice:

-Ne me remercie pas mon trésor, c'est normal que je m'occupe un peu de toi...Tu as l'air si malheureux en ce moment, poursuivit-elle plus bas en lui caressant doucement la joue.

Si même elle l'avait remarqué, Harry ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il en était du reste de ses fréquentations.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Continuait la rouquine. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, _absolument tout_ mon ange...

Ses mains impeccablement manucurées avaient quitté les joues pour se poser sur les épaules, où elles entreprenaient de dénouer des nœuds invisibles. Harry soupira mais ne se sentait pas suffisamment en forme pour la repousser gentiment.

-Maman, arrête, protesta-t-il cependant sans grande conviction.

Lily s'écarta soudain de lui, l'air profondément blessé:

-Alors toi aussi tu ne m'aimes plus?!

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils:

-Qui ne t'aime plus, Maman?

Elle renifla et lui prit la main, écartant et rapprochant ses doigts sans sembler y prêter attention:

-Ton père est bizarre en ce moment. Il...Enfin, il y a des signes qui...Je me demande s'il n'a pas...S'il n'a pas une aventure, acheva-t-elle d'un air de conspiratrice.

Harry sursauta violemment:

-PAPA??!!

Lily acquiesça et se mordit les lèvres:

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, tu sais, chuchota-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Il a toujours aimé les jolies femmes, c'est comme ça.

Le petit brun se rapprocha instinctivement de sa mère et lui murmura gentiment:

-Mais tu _es_ une jolie femme, Maman.

Elle eut un petit rire triste:

-Merci mon coeur, tu es adorable. Si seulement ton père pouvait te ressembler un peu...

Harry se força à sourire et Lily le serra contre elle en reniflant de nouveau dans son cou:

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle doucement. La première fois que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras, quand tu es venu au monde...Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était indescriptible. Et plus tu grandis, plus je suis fière d'avoir eu un fils aussi beau, à l'intérieur...et à l'extérieur.

-Je t'aime aussi, Maman, souffla l'adolescent.

Lily leva alors les yeux vers le visage de son fils et lui adressa un sourire radieux. La mère de James avait un jour osé sous entendre qu'elle et Harry entretenaient une relation _déséquilibrée. _Ils avaient bien fait de la mettre en maison de retraite, elle perdait la tête...

De son côté, inhalant profondément les effluves capiteuses émanant de l'épaisse chevelure auburn de sa mère, Harry songeait qu'il comprenait à présent le véritable sens de cette drôle de petite phrase, pêchée un jour au hasard d'un roman et qui l'avait tant intrigué:

« Il y a des caresses plus assassines que des coups. »

Lily exerçait sur lui un chantage affectif permanent. Il l'avait déjà vue se comporter de la sorte avec son père. Elle lui faisait l'impression d'être une espèce de Cerbère qui mordrait férocement quiconque oserait s'approcher de lui et ses regrets lorsqu'il lui avait confié avoir été rejeté par Cho avaient été un peu trop appuyés pour être entièrement sincères...

Mais elle était avant tout sa mère, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, et elle l'aimait. Les manifestations de cet amour étaient ambiguës, certes, mais c'était bel et bien de l'amour, et James ne pouvait pas se targuer d'être particulièrement compétent dans ce domaine.

S'il s'avérait qu'il avait effectivement une liaison, Harry prendrait fait et cause pour Lily sans se poser de questions. Il l'aimait malgré tout. Malgré ses attentions étouffantes et ses maladresses. Malgré qu'elle n'ait rien compris et ne comprenne sans doute jamais rien à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Malgré qu'il ne puisse jamais lui avouer son penchant pour la gent masculine.

Il l'aimait mais savait tout comme elle où était située la ligne jaune.

Pendant que mère et fils s'étreignaient donc, Draco s'installait tranquillement sur son banc préféré, tout au fond près du mur d'enceinte, et extirpait une feuille et un crayon de son sac à dos.

Il se sentait d'humeur à répondre à Potter et s'apprêtait à coucher les premiers mots sur le papier lorsque une ombre tomba soudain sur lui comme une chape de plomb:

-Tiens, tiens, Mr Malefoy...

Tom Jedusor se tenait très droit dans un de ses habituels costumes noirs impeccables. Les quelques timides rayons de soleil allumaient des reflets bleutés dans sa chevelure corbeau soigneusement peignée et ses yeux, tout aussi sombres que le reste de sa personne, luisaient d'une sorte de plaisir malsain:

-Je suis surpris de vous voir, siffla-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Apparemment, vous avez décidé d'assister à vos cours de la matinée... Seriez-vous par hasard atteint d'une maladie rare et incurable?

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas, fit précipitamment Draco.

L'homme haussa un sourcil narquois et avisa la feuille que l'adolescent tentait à présent de dissimuler sous son trieur. La lettre de Potter, pensa aussitôt le blond avec angoisse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce papier que vous essayez de cacher? S'enquit-il froidement. Une groupie en délire?

-Une lettre de mon correspondant anglais, Monsieur, répondit Draco tandis que son ventre se nouait.

-Donnez-la moi, commanda lentement Jedusor en tendant ses longs doigts blanchâtres dans sa direction.

-Et pourquoi?! S'insurgea le plus jeune.

L'adulte eut un de ses affreux sourires:

-Elle n'a pas sa place dans cet établissement. Vous êtes ici pour travailler, pas pour retarder la mise en liquidation des services postaux.

Et, vif comme un serpent, il s'empara de la feuille.


End file.
